As Free as the Wind
by LoveIsLikePi
Summary: When two people fall together in an unlikely match...what happens?
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my first fanficition here on .net. I would like to inform some of you that I know this isn't a very well known couple, and will not happen in the series, I still like to write about it, so please NO bashing, it is just a story. Read my profile to see which mainstream couples I support.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All characters belong to the original author.

And lastly, please read and review!!!! And if the beginning is slow, please forgive me.

It was nice to be training again, after such a long mission.

_*strike, strike, kick*. _

The white mat against the tree accepted the abuse it was being put through.

_*kick, strike, upper-cut, strike* _

Basic taijutsu.

Nothing complicated, Hiashi-sama had warned him about taking it easy the first day back.

And he was a branch member, so he supposed he should obey the head of the clan. After about an hour of this senseless waste of his power, he switched to gentle fist, and ran through the motions. He loved the feeling. His imagination was attuned to which strike would have made the enemy's chakra flow stop, which would stop all control, and finally, which would kill. He finished his sixty-fourth strike in time to turn on the persona coming up upon him from behind, and he turned on them.

The visitor's hand came up, and blocked his from action, in a way only Hyuga's could. Hinata gasped as she did so. Neji was impressed; a lot of power had been in that strike. "H-Hiashi wishes a council with you, ni-i-san" muttered his cousin, smiling at him. He raised an eyebrow, Hinata could rarely lift her eyes to him, though it was getting better, but smiling was even rarer. He wondered what could have possibly had such an effect on her. His thoughts stopped abruptly when he realized he was still in a fighting stance, and that he hadn't answered her yet. "Very well" he replied and walked back down the path Hinata had come.

The raven-haired girl watched her cousin walk away, and could barely contain her giggling. She knew exactly what her father wanted, because he had asked her advice on this matter, for once.

Three months ago:

"_Hinata, I would like your opinion on a delicate matter" her father had said one day at the breakfast table, when Hanabi-chan had already left for the academy. _

"_REALLY FATHER W- I mean uh-uh…with what?" she said, blushing slightly. _

"_Come by the meeting room later, and please don't mention anything to Neji" he requested, sitting his cup on the table and leaving_

_. Hinata could barely contain her curiosity, what could a matter with Neji could possibly need her opinion?" She waited as long as she could before it could be considered "later" and then rushed to the door and knocked._

"_Come in"_

_. She opened the door and walked in; expecting to see all the elders, but there was only her father and a lower branch member whose name she couldn't recall. She sat down, as was expected, and waited patiently (although she was tapping her foot) for her instructions._

"_Ah, Hinata, I thought you might be curious"said Hiashi knowingly._

_Hinata smiled meekly in response. Hiashi went straight to business, an unusual action for him._

"_As you know, Neji has just turned twenty, and hasn't even begun to have an interest in dating"_

"_Wait a minute….Neji-nisan and..d-dating?" thought Hinata._

"_So, I have decided to arrange a marriage with a kunochi of excellent caliber, which hasn't been a problem, but I also want your cousin to be happy. This is where you come in, Hinata, I want your opinion on the compatibility factor"._

_Hinata raised her eyebrows._

"_B-but I don't know that much about Neji" she said. _

"_You know more than most people, and I know you won't tell him. All I ask is that you look over these files, and see if one would be suitable, because you know them all." _

_Hearing his cue, the branch member supplied seven folders on the table in front of her._

_Her eyes scanned the familiar names, the first folder being Sakura's, then Ino's, Ten-Tens', her friend Marumi from Rice country, her pen-pal Taki from the village of rain, Temari from Wind country, and even Shizunes' name was there._

_Her father watched her, and pointed to the ones who would be the most beneficial. He had met Sakura, and she had impressed him with her spunky personality and amazing strength. Ten-Ten was a long time friend, so he knew Ten-Ten's powers well, and would be pleased with her as well. Last of all, Taki was an amazing young girl as well, her kunochi powers were well in advance; her wailing thunder jutsu was killer. Literally. _

_Hinata was nervous, this was her cousin's future here, he had to be happy. She wanted it for him. Someone who could get him to laugh, and someone who wouldn't put up with his stoicness for his entire life. She immediately threw out Ino. It wasn' that she didn't like her; she just didn't particularly like her either. When she swept it aside, the branch member picked it up._

_Her father inquired on her throw away. _

"_Her personality is probably too…ah…a-annoying for him" she replied. He merely nodded, accepting it because he had no idea about these things._

_She considered Sakura for awhile, but decided to throw her out as well, stating that she and Neji would never be able to get close._

_Marumi and Shizune were next to go._

_Marumi, although she loved her dearly, was a little spoiled. Shizune was just too old, and very needy ( At least in her opinion, always waiting on Tsunadae's- sama's hand and foot like that). And she told her father so. _

_She blushed deeply, her father and she never had these kinds of conversations. He didn't even know about Naruto. She also knew Ten-Ten would never be happy with Neji, as she had a serious boyfriend at the moment. She didn't want to break her heart either, so tossed her out._

_Taki and Temari were the ones remaining. She was getting nervous. Both were tomboy-ish, outgoing and blonde._

"_It is getting late Hinata, and though I am glad you care so much for your cousin and his future, we have other duties to attend to, and it is nearly dinner time. You may think it over tonight and come to me in the morning with your answer" Hiashi said, rising and dismissing the lower branch member, and then sweeping out of the room himself._

_ Hinata found her cousin after dinner. He was meditating on the bridge over the small Koi pond. His mind was wandering through training, his last mission, and numerous things. He even allowed it to wander to his friends and comrades, which he rarely did. His mind missed the difference in the shapes of their bodies. He knows which is male and which is female, and he knows that he prefers females, but he sees no point in chasing after sticks like Ino, who, even if you could hold them, it would be like holding a pole. No substance at all. He stopped his mind right there, just as Hinata's voice came to him._

"_Ni-san, I've been calling you for the past few minutes" she said._

"_Excuse me Hinata-sama, I was just reminiscing". _

"_O-Oh..it's okay." She may as well get this over with quick._

"_Ni- I mean Neji I waswondering if youhadatypeofwomanthatyoulikeor prefer or .." she sputtered out. _

_Neji was slightly disturbed. It was almost as if his thoughts were being read._

"_Well."_

_He normally wouldn't answer this. Especially to a lady. Even more especially to his cousin. He'd been caught off guard. _

"_No..I don't think I do". _

"_Oh so you are g-" _

"_NO, I just don't have a specific type"he said, wincing slightly._

"_You d-don't prefer any e-eye color? O-or have a preference an-anyway?" she asked again._

_He stared at her. Eye color….eye color. Oh yeah, people have different eye colors; he forgot that sometimes._

"_Not really"._

_He'd never really thought about it. People like Haruno were slightly annoying though. So….dramatic. About everything. That's it! _

"_I prefer people who have a level head, and who don't get caught in drama." He stated simply, although he wasn't quite sure what it would be like to know a girl who didn't thrive on drama. Even his teammate Ten-Ten gossiped now and again._

_Hinata beamed. "Thank you ni-san!" and she hugged him, and then rushed to her room. _

_Her cousin sat, dazed. She had certainly never done that before. He really hoped it wasn't Ino or Sakura she was asking for. He shrugged and stood up. "Must be the full moon" he said gazing up at the lovely orb that looked like a planet-sized version of his eyes._

As Neji disappeared into the house, Hinata wondered how he would react. She supposed she would find out soon enough.


	2. Chapter II

Hiashi sat at his desk, remembering the discussion he had had with his eldest daughter.

"_Hinata, are you sure she is the best for him?" he had asked her_

"_Yes, father, I am" she had replied with a strange confidence._

"_I must ask why" he had said, wanting to make sure his nephew was happy, as his brother would have wanted. He had come to watch over Neji as his own since he was around sixteen._

"_Well father, she is hard-headed, s-stubborn, and can stand up for herself b-but she also is gentle if-if she chooses, w-which isn't oft-en"_

_Hiashi smirked. Just the kind of woman his nephew needed._

Since then, he had become almost obsessed with the planning her coming. He had also asked the Hokage about her and anyone who had ever met her. He compiled a pretty clear picture of her, and had also made sure she was becoming. She had been assured by many of the single male ninjas (and even some un-single ones) that she was quite a beauty. She wasn't delicate with her beauty, as his eldest daughter was, but she had a certain charm and striking elegance about her. She would also stand up to Neji. He personally couldn't wait to meet her.

Meanwhile, the groom-to-be wondered what his mission was this time. Rogue Ninjas? Kidnapped Royalty? Protect a Feudal Lord? Catch thieves? Whatever it was, he was completely prepared. He smirked to himself. He was proud to live up to his father's name, and he had impressed Hiashi in the process. As he bowed his head to Hiashi, his uncle motioned him to sit down.

"This mission is of vital importance to the safety of the clan, and the clans' future." Hiashi said bluntly.

Neji gave no indication that he was surprised. Usually Hiashi was so "businessy" about things. Formal procedures, readings, and documents were all present. This must be important.

"Yes, Hiashi-sama?" he said in a monotone voice.

"Well,this isn't exactly what you would call a mission per say" he said in the most serious tone he could.

"Then what am I here for?" asked a rarely curious Neji.

"Well, a marriage has been arranged for—"

"Oh, so you want me to do a background check on Hinata's fiancé?" interrupted the younger.

Hiashi barely suppressed a grin. "I never said she was marrying, I believe she still needs training".

"But then why am I in—"

Neji didn't move. He didn't even breathe for a few seconds. "No, i…it couldn't b-be!" he thought.

"Yes, Neji, I have arranged for you to marry a kunoichi of excellent caliber" informed Hiashi, giving a tiny smile.

"Hiashi-sama, do forgive me but I really do not think I am ready for marriage" Neji almost shouted.

"Neji, you are twenty years old. A jounin in your prime and you will be for many years. You are handsome and strong. You are of a prestigious clan and you are young. What more could you offer a woman?" asked a pretended-shocked Hiashi. Contrary to popular belief, he really did enjoy this.

The possessor of the qualities above almost broke his chair in two. "Don't females need affection, love, or something like that? If your amazing observation is any where lacking it is in that I don't possess an affinity for ANY of those things"

"Neji, Hyuga males are generally the same. It will come in time"

"Not for me. I haven't ever considered needing a companion in life" he said coldly.

"Before you go pessimistic on the entire thing, would you like to hear who the girl is at least?" The leader asked calmly.

"I suppose I should know, not that it matters to me either way" he said, silently hoping it was any one but Ino or Sakura.

"The clan believes it best if you marry Sabaku No Temari" he repeated patiently.

. Neji shook his head.

"You mean, marry as in wife as in consummate as in little monsters?" he asked.

Hiashi merely nodded. The younger Hyuga stormed out of the room, lacerating half of the wall outside with some well placed chakra. He needed to cool off before he went volatile on every living thing he saw.

Hiashi chuckled as the door closed. When he had been told he would marry his wife, he destroyed half of the clan's entire house. His nephew may come into his feelings sooner than he had. He smirked as he thought of his wife. He was really glad he had.

**********************************************************************************break***************************************************************************

Hinata saw her cousin returning to the training ground. Boy did he look steamed. She had figured he would be like this. His cool eyes passed right over her as he began five consecutive gentle fists, followed by his famous chakra spinning force field. Then, he pummeled into the tree and nearly broke it in half. His mind was screaming that it didn't want this. He was PERFECTLY HAPPY THE WAY IT WAS. When he collapsed over two hours later, he didn't realize he had actually been screaming that out loud.

Marriage was the one of two things that could have this effect on him. The other happened to be puppets. The damn things drove him crazy. When he opened his eyes after these thoughts, he saw Hinata looking at him from the stump nearby.

"You don't like Temari-san?" she cooed quietly.

He threw her a glare.

"Who the hell was---"

Oh yes, his fiancé.His mind threw up a little at the sound of the word and he thought for minute. Who was she anyway? Hinata drew closer to him and sat by his side. She looked sad.

"I'm sorry I couldn't pick someone better, I should've known I could never—"

He cut her off.

"YOU CHOSE HER? AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN GIVE ME WARNING?" he shouted, sitting up as he did so. Hinata gasped.

"Ni-san…father told me n-not to." She said.

Neji stopped. Hiashi's order couldn't have been disobeyed. He guessed he didn't blame her. He had never lost his temper like this before. Perfect control. Like his jutsu, it was what he was all about.

"Have I ever even met her?" he asked, taking a deep breath.

"She carries a fan, is blonde and is usually with Shikamaru-san. She is also daughter to one Kazekage and sister to another—"as Hinata carried on, he attempted to conjure her image in his mind.

What he saw was a tomboy-ish, girl with no remarkable features that he could recall. He recalled that her power was immense, and that her chakra had strong presence, but nothing more. He couldn't even recall what her face looked like. He hoped she wasn't ugly. Curse his young, hateful mind that hadn't taken time to look at anything but defeating opponents during that Chuunin exam.

"And ni-san, she is --- Ni- SAN! Are you paying attention to me?" she asked, a little upset

. He looked up and nodded. "I was saying she is an amazing girl, if you work past her outer shell, and you will have a few months to do that before the wedd-"

"Don't say it" he warned his cousin.

_*******************************************************Meanwhile, In Wind Country: ***************************************************************************_

Temari's favorite part was when she knew the enemy realized he had lost. Or she. It didn't matter. She loved the smell of their blood, the taste of their fear when she knew they knew it was over. She tore through about ten more trees and three sand dunes with the newest of her jutsus' and this pleased her. She was about to start her spiraling tornado again, but Baki came to her.

"Gaara-sama wishes to see you" he said in his usual curt tone, but with an unfamiliar smirk on his face.

She wondered about it, but dismissed it as she tied her fan to her back, and dashed off toward the village. As she was walking down the hall toward Gaara's office, Kankarou caught her.

"Looks like you'll finally get tamed" he said smirking.

She glared at him. "You know you'd kill the first guy who tried, and if you weren't strong enough, Gaara would" she taunted back.

"Not if he is your…*snort*…_husband_" the puppet master whispered, cracking up.

Temari's eyes widened. No.n-no Gaara wouldn't.. she was only just now twenty-one..She was…it must be a trick.

She threw her brunette brother through the wall and stepped into her younger brother's office. He was already looking at her, his eye having seen the commotion outside.

"Welcome, sister, but I am afraid our brother is correct" he said, eyeing her warily.

She bit her lip hard, struggling to hold her temper until she was back out in the desert.

"W—with whom am I en-engaged" she asked, gripping the door knob tightly.

Kankarou busted in the window at that moment. "You have to live in Konohaaahahahha" he taunted, sticking his tongue out at his sister.

Temari glared at him and conjured enough wind to send him propelling back through the window. The Kazekage cleared his throat. He didn't know why he had expected a different reaction. Temari was in a rage. She screamed at the sky, the wall, Gaara, the poor, unfortunate assistant who brought Gaara his usual afternoon tea, and the entire city heard her. They weren't exactly sure why she was yelling, but something had to have put her in a terrible mood. It was times like this when they were especially grateful to have Gaara-sama.

When she had screamed herself hoarse, Gaara asked

"Would you like to know whom you will be married to now, for the good of YOUR country?" he said, putting emphasis of the possessive and she winced, enraged even more by her outburst.

"Yes, Kazekage-sama" she replied, hoping it was someone she was half way comfortable with. Nara wouldn't be so bad, and she wouldn't mind Kiba too much.

"Hyuga Neji". Her brother said quietly.

Temari reacted as if she had been slapped. "B-but he's cold and heartless and—"

"And he will also be co-leader of a clan with Hyuga Hinata someday. This will be a very important tie when that day comes." He said coolly.

"Why do I HAVE to be the one to get married? Wouldn't it be better if you or Kankarou, I mean all of us are single…'"

" Temari. I understand you would rather have chosen yourself, but trust your brother on this okay? You will leave for Konoha this coming Monday morning in order to accustom yourself to him, his family, and your duties. You will have quite a few months, because the wedding is set for the day just after the New Year" he finished, and then sat back to look at her.

"So, I'm more disposable because I'm the female, the woman, right? Isn't that what daughters and sisters are for? To marry off in ties to increase gain?" she yelled in a half broken voice.

"This was the first offer from Konoha, sis. Requests have been pouring from all other nations since you turned seventeen, including the land of snow, which is hardly ever known for such things. You are an amazing ninja, and an even more amazing woman. You are highly desired by many men, but I couldn't stand to give you to someone who wasn't from Naruto's country". "Plus, I am too young yet to marry, and Kankarou does not yet have the maturity, as you have seen."

She sighed. She saw the reason in his choice. The anger was gone and in its place was emptiness, a void. Hyuga Neji , eh? She shuddered. She probably wouldn't ever be able to talk to him. Let alone embrace or kiss o-or….Oh Kami that was part of this whole thing too. She wanted to cry, something she hadn't done in years. Gaara watched his sister exit. He hoped he knew what he was doing. He didn't know the Hyuga too well, but Naruto had assured him that he was a gentleman, even too much so at times. He wanted Temari's happiness, and had been expecting to see "Nara" inscribed on the proposal. But it had not been. He turned to look at the ever-expanding empire he was building, and the beautiful desert sunset that had it surrounded. It was going to a treacherous next few months.

(Kankarou was disappeared for two days, and came back dehydrated with a large fan-shaped whelp on his back, and strangely a pair of bunny slippers. The Kazekage thought it best that he didn't ask, as Temari was already gone")


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata waited patiently on a branch just a few jumps away from the main gate of Konoha. She was excited. She was getting a sister-in-law!

She had pondered, worried and debating over her choice since her cousin had been told about it a week ago and she knew her cousin would be happy. Oh, how they would fight! She wouldn't doubt that their house would be destroyed at least once a month, or that all of Konoha would hear their fights. But then again all of Konoha might hear all their love too….Hinata blushed, smirking to herself. Finally! Something to taunt Neji-nisan about! And Temari-san wouldn't be left out either. She was getting a handsome, strong and loyal husband…although at first things were sure to be quiet. She, Hanabi and Father would see to that quickly! Hinata was shaken out of her thoughts by the blonde kunochi's approach.

Hinata waved her down, and Temari landed gracefully by her future sister-in-law.

"Welcome Temari-san, I am so excited to have you join the family!" she exclaimed cheerfully, her stutter completely overcome by her excitement.

Temari nodded.

"Where is Nara? Or is he not my escort anymore either?" she inquired.

"Oh-oh, I didn't realize you and Shikamaru-san were—"

"No, it isn't like that, I am just used to him as a guide that is all" she reassured.

"The engagement is a secret until the announcement at the Moon festival in the Fall, you aren't allowed to tell anyone and neither is Neji-nisan" replied Hinata.

. Temari almost laughed. _Ni-san?_ Him a _Ni-san? _When pigs fly

She nodded, quite annoyed that she wasn't to be trusted.

"Only the council of elders, Neji, you, Hokage-sama, Ino-chan, and I know anything about it. Hokage-sama made us all swear to secrecy so no plots against this powerful alliance could be made".

Temari groaned "Ino of all people?"

"W-well, her family is handling the flowers for the wedding, and with such a large order, they had to be notified well in advance" she said in an apologetic tone. That blonde was the reason Hokage had to swear everyone else to secrecy.

Temari gulped.

"L-Large order?"

"Oh, only about seventeen dozen bouquets, sixty single-stemmed, one-hundred garlands, twelve dozen ropes, fifteen-hundred petals and twenty rows to go along the stairs, not including your bouquet and the walk way decorations of course".

Temari's jaw dropped.

"But that is enough about the wedding, you don't get any more details until the night of, except you get to pick the dress and such, I would l-like to come a-along if you don't mind, but that will be after the announcement, according to custom".

The raven-haired beauty took a deep breath. Usually people stopped her before she could talk this much.

"Thank you, Hinata-san, you have been very informative, shall we go to the village now?" she asked. "Oh, yes, I suppose we should" she agreed and they both leaped to the gate.

******************************************************************************Break*************************************************************************************

Neji was annoyed. No, that wasn't even close to how he felt. The council of Hyuga elders had been so excited over the new announcement that he had had to leave the room because of the suffocating laughter.

"Our Neji?Marry? hahahahahaha"

It was good to see one thing could make the elders laugh. He shut the door tightly to their hoots and hollers and stalked off to his bedroom. He had been curious about how they would react, and he wished he knew a lot more about her than he did. His uncle had hidden the file containing her information. Not to say he knew he had because he had been rifling through his uncles desk when he was called into the meeting. When Hiashi had announced who he was engaged to, he got a few whistles from the younger members of the council, and even the eldest himself congratulated him on such a catch. His ears were still ringing with elder Hibiki-sama's words. "You get to marry Sabaku No Temari, beautiful as the desert sunset but with just as hot a temper, she will match you well!" Hn. Neji would see about that. She would be an easy submission, like all his other obstacles.

******************************************************************************wOw stars****************************************************************************************

As Temari turned on the road to the ambassador's quarters, her counterpart shook her head. "You will no longer stay there, but in a small, yet b-beautiful cabin type near the lake at the very end of the Hyuga property and I must confess that Shikamaru- san isn't a-aware of your arrival, because the elders will be suspicious if y-you are alone with any other man except Neji for very long. It is just best to be with m-me when you g-go into the village".

Temari stopped in her tracks.

"Do they think I would honestly do anything?" she asked, insulted.

"It is just best to be s-safe" replied Hinata.

As they turned on the dirt walk to the Hyuga's, they ran into Kiba.

"Hello, K-Kiba-kun, beautiful morning ni?" greeted Hinata.

"Yes, very" replied Kiba, the giant Akamaru yipping in agreement.

Temari stayed silent.

"Hello, uh, Temari-san, I see you are on a visit again, I'm sure Shikamaru will be pleased" laughed the dog-nin in a slightly teasing manner.

"Hello, Kiba-san," she replied curtly,avoiding the comment on Nara altogether by grinning at Akamaru and patting him on the head.

"And how are you?" she asked. Akamaru barked and wagged his tail, the blonde laughed. She knew she liked dogs.

"W-Well Kiba-kun, Temari and I will be on our way, we are having a sort of ah-…extended girl's night at my house t-tonight" said Hinata.

"Okay, see you later Hinata-chan" he called, running after Akamaru, who had caught sight of a squirrel.

"Oh, and bye Temari-saaaan" He shouted as he fell over his canine friend.

She laughed and followed Hinata toward the Hyuga household, a place she had never been, nor had she ever intended to go.

********************************************************************Strawberry Pie**************************************************************************************8

Sorry it is so short. Please review and give me pointers, I feel like all of my chapters are just babble. Literally. Grrr so annoying when you can't put into words what you think. Anyway, Chao!


	4. Chapter IV

Neji sensed a new presence as soon as Temari entered the boundaries of the Hyuga grounds. He dashed into the tree tops, double checking his chakra was masked in order to hide his curiosity. He waited for a few minutes for Hinata to pass and then the blonde who was to be his. This made him feel strange. "his". How strange to think of a female that way. He looked at her with his eagle eyes, from behind, and he was disappointed in not being able to see her face. Her shoulders were square with a proud walk, and her gait was equal and even fluid. Her hair was blonde, and he almost laughed when he thought how she would stand out with his entire raven-haired family. He watched them go out into the small house near the lake and caught his breath. His father and mother had shared the same house.

******************************************************************************Hunny buns**************************************************************************************************

"It is lovely" exclaimed Temari as they came upon the cabin.

The water was glistening and though quaint, it was perfect. As Hinata began the tour, the kitchen was a pleasant shade of yellow, with a small dining table. One bathroom was light lavender, and the other a pale green. After this, she wasn't ready for what the master bedroom had in store. When the door opened, her senses were assailed. The sensuous and almost seductive deep red and blue were offset by the innocent white of the sheets. She wondered how long ago love had been made here, and how deep it was, because she could still practically feel the heat in the room.

"How long has this house been vacant?" she asked Hinata.

"Nearly sixteen years now, since Neji's father passed" the younger girl responded.

"O-Oh!" Temari said in surprise.

"I know Temari-san. This room is designed to uh….ensnare the senses if you will" said Hinata, blushing.

Temari smirked, chuckling herself.

"Obviously" she remarked.

"You will live here both before and after you are married. The only difference is you are required to sleep in the guest bedroom for now" she said, giggling.

It was Temari's turn to blush. She couldn't imagine sharing this room with a man, much less one like her betrothed.

*************************************************************************oh la la******************************************************************************************************

Neji stalked back up to his room in the main house. He didn't like anyone but his parents living there, much less a girl he didn't know. He decided a shower would cool him down. He stripped and took the bandage off from around his head. The hot water washed away his doubts and his cold exterior. He found that he was nervous about meeting this girl. Well, at least when they both knew they would be married. That she pleased the elders suggested a timid, shy type. But the way she walked in through the forest suggested otherwise. Quite the little mystery she was proving to be. He shivered as the warm water ran out and wrapped a towel around his well muscled waist. As he walked out into his bedroom, he noticed a piece of paper lying on his bed. In Hiashi's clear, script was the note:

"_Your fiancé, Sabaku No Temari has arrived. She is staying at the lakeside cabin at the far end of the Hyuga property. She will not dine with the main household until she is more accustomed. You may visit her between the hours of noon until three or from after dinner until nine at night. She may also only go to town when escorted by Hinata, Hanabi, you, or perhaps myself. She is also not permitted to be alone with another man for more than fifteen minutes; she has been informed of this. You may go see her when you are through reading"_.

Neji chuckled. A lot of damage could be done within fifteen minutes. Then he mentally slapped himself. He didn't even know this girl and he was already suspicious of her relationships. He wondered if he should go see her at all. He supposed he should, and threw on a white shirt and brown pants. Different from his normal ninja attire, but still acceptable. He silently hopped through the trees until he was almost on top of the house. He supposed he shouldn't scare her, and use the door. But he grinned to himself. Where was the fun in that? She may as well get accustomed to being afraid.

He jumped through the living room window, only to be blasted with a gush of wind, which threw him back against the wall.

"The next time you try spying on someone from the tops of trees, I suggest you worry less about covering your chakra and more about breathing lighter" came a feminine voice from the other side of the room.

He looked up from where he was slumped against the wall. There she stood four pig-tails, a purple skirt and all. He didn't have time to look at her face before another gust hit him, but he was able to partially block this one, sensing the chakra inside the wind. The feminine figure before him harrumphed and turned back to what she had been doing before she sensed his chakra. It appeared she was making a sort of dessert, although it wasn't like any he had seen before. He shook his head and stood up. He had been as still as a mountain in that tree and she had still known.

"I assume you are Neji?" she asked, almost shyly as she looked at the red and brown stuff she was mixing in a bowl.

The intruder nodded. This was out of his comfort zone. Killing people, robbing something, even tracking would have been preferable to this.

"I'm almost done mixing, and then we can chat" she said. As she said this, he allowed his eyes to travel up and down the length of her, which was rare for him. With the skirt and weapon pouches bunched around her waist as they were, it was difficult to tell if she was heavy or not, but her legs suited him very nicely. The blonde smirked in knowing. "I hope you like what you see, Neji-san" she said softly. Neji's head jerked up in time to see that she was still turned around. Dammit how had she known? He decided to ignore the unfamiliar heat on his face with a "Hn" and looked out the window, at the birds naturally.

Within five minutes, she had it in the oven and turned to face him. He wasn't particularly used to looking at female faces, but he noted that this one did have some remarkable features. Her cheek bones were high and nicely structured and her lips were well molded. He shook his thoughts away from her face and uneasily settled on the couch. She chose the chair directly across from him. She clasped her hands in her lap and merely looked at him. He wasn't sure what to do.

"Uh, do you like the house, Temari-san?" he asked, trying to ease into conversation.

"Yes, it's lovely" she replied curtly.

"_Well so much for that_," thought the genius. He really didn't feel as if he held up that title at the moment.

An uneasy silenced lapsed and she said "Are you just so paranoid you spy on your own family, or were you just curious to see if I was an ugly, hunchbacked old hag?" she asked, smirking a little.

He smiled. So she was sharp.

"A little of both" he conceded.

" Is wind-type jutsu the only style you know?" he asked, picking a comfortable subject.

She shook her head. "I can use lightning if I like" she replied.

Chat continued like this until around one in the afternoon, when Neji stood up, bid her good-bye and left.

Hyuga Neji was pleased with himself. It had been a pleasant conversation for a first-time one, she wasn't anything near ugly, and she wasn't ignorant or dumb. He stopped as he hopped back onto the windowsill of his bedroom. He was proud of himself; he had been a complete gentleman, his eyes not moving past her neck but that one instance when she was turned.

As soon as she was sure he was gone. She lied on the couch and collapsed quietly. He was so cool, so unfeeling. It was like talking to a robot the whole time, or worse talking to a cold wall. One who would never give her the comfort her heart sought out, who would never be warm and hold her. She didn't cry, but she sobbed to herself silently. A future with Hyuga looked bleak. She shuddered and gathered a blanket around her, and that was how Hinata found her.

********************************WoW stars******************************************

Blech, my writing is getting horrible! I need tips. Any tips. Please tell me what you think,ya?


	5. Chapter 5

The Hyuga dinner table was more talkative than usual that night. Neji knew that each and every member of the family was itching to ask about the girl in the cabin, but every one of them danced around the subject until Hiashi finally asked how they

had gotten along. With all pairs of white eyes directed at him, Neji replied that they got along okay; the males of the family snickered quietly. It wasn't until about midway through dinner that Neji noticed Hinata wasn't among them

"Where is Hinata-sama?" Neji inquired to Hiashi.

The leader gave him a funny look before replying:"Eating with Temari-san I imagine. It is her first night her, and she is so far from home. You know Hinata, always thinking of how other people must feel"

Neji suddenly felt like he had been kicked. Why hadn't he thought of that! "_Because you are a self-centered, thick-headed ass sometimes"_ answered his conscience. Neji shook it away and stood, leaving the room. All of the Hyuga men gave each other

knowing looks. Neji didn't usually care if he had hurt someone.

*******************************************LoL*******************************************************************************************************************88

"Temari-san, I know Neji-nisan can seem c-callous, but he really isn't." assured Hinata in the softest tone she could.

Her blonde counterpart glared at her. "Then why are you the one here eating with me, instead of him?" she spat, nearly growling the words.

Hinata sighed. "Because he isn't used to thinking about other people, or having people w-want his presence without r-requesting it"

Temari finished her soup and set the bowl in the sink to wash later. "Well, he is certainly going to learn if I'm going to be his…if I'm going to live with him" she stated.

"Temari, he will learn, I promise. He really can be sweet and gentle when he likes. Or more w-when the thought o-occurs to him rather"

"With it being my first night here, the thought should have "occurred" to the so called genius in my opinion" replied Temari again, trying to calm herself.

"And I apologize for it not "occurring" to me sooner" said the man in question, appearing in the windowsill.

Hinata started and Temari glared. "Do you have something against using a door, Hyuga? Or were you eavesdropping…..again?" she taunted, placing her hand on the large fan in the corner.

Neji stared at her. He had come all the way down here to apologize, hadn't even showed his anger at the insult he was receiving as he came in. And now this!

"Well Temari-san, I came to see if I might have an after dinner chat as we did this afternoon and—"

His voice was cut off as his fiancé sent a strong, chakra-filled wind at him, which sent him flying.

Hinata merely stared, in awe at her to-be sister-in-law. No one had dared interrupt her cousin, especially with an injury.

"As I said when you found me in my uh…vulnerable state earlier, your ni-san needs to learn how to relax first of all, and then how to have a conversation that isn't about training. I really will not enjoy having a robot for a husband" snapped Temari,

shutting her fan and sitting back down on the couch with her legs crossed.

*********************************StArS****************************************************************************************************************************************************

No one was as surprised as Hanabi when her elder cousin, usually the model of seriousness, came crashing through the roof and landed face first in her dessert. As he got up, every single Hyuga present burst into uncontrollable laughter. Even

Hiashi was doubled over in his chair, laughing it up with the rest of the fools. Neji groaned and, as he tasted the whipped cream, (which was surprisingly pleasing) he had trouble grasping what had just happened. She had been angry when he

didn't show up, but when he did, she blew him away!Literally. He found himself confused about emotions for the first time.

As his hearing came back into focus, he heard many snide comments.

"She got the best of you, didn't she Neji?" called one of his elder cousins.

"She taught him she won't be ignored, didn't she guys?" called another

"He's got himself a wild, desert cat not even the great Neji can handle" called an elder.

Neji hopped off the table, out of the room and into the nearest bathroom with his ears ringing. As he washed off, he did a damage check on himself. She certainly hadn't aimed to maim or injure, because he only had a few tiny cuts from being caught

in her full blast. She had aimed to remove him, and she had done well.

He fell into bed sometime later, after a cold shower this time, with his head spinning. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't marry someone he had to fear would send a tornado after him every time he tried to near her. He flipped over

miserably. "What to do" he mused to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

He dreamed. He didn't do this very often. The conversation he and Temari-san had played over and over again. The colors turned and twisted as he listened. He listened to himself ask her about her techniques, her strengths and weaknesses, her

weapon of choice besides her fan. Then he realized something. He sounded like he was assessing an enemy ninja. He saw himself, heard himself as she must have. A future husband acting as if she was an enemy in his territory, which he

supposed, was what he had classified her as in his mind.

He jerked awake and glanced at the clock. It was nearly three- thirty in the morning. He still didn't know what he was going to do, but he needed to clear his head. He groaned as he sat up, deciding to go meditate.

As he reached the private training grounds within the compound, he glanced at the cabin where she slept. His thoughts, usually very controlled, raced with the speed of his heart. _'What would she look like asleep? Without that fan? Without that smirk_

_on her face? _Were only a few of the things that flitted through his head. His momentarily lost control resumed and he began his meditation, ripping his mind away from the cabin, and more importantly the girl in it.

Deep breath, exhale, deep breath, exhale went his routine for a good solid half an hour. When his ghostly orbs opened once more, the moon was out and in a beautiful, almost full glow. Even after all that focus and meditation, his thoughts returned

to the small cabin in the distance as soon as his eyes opened. He pondered silently if he should give in and at least go glance at her. Without much resistance, he threw a cautious glance back to the main house and took off across the grounds.

***************************************************************************************Busted!*****************************************************************************************

Eyes of a beautiful lavender hue watched this scene and Hyuga Hiashi grinned. His nephew had been so intent on seeing her, even after his meditation that he hadn't even sensed the eyes on him. Yes, Neji would be head over heels soon enough.

He just wondered if his nephew or Temari would realize it first.

So, how was that? I need more reviews People! Tell me how you like the chapters or BUNNY DIES! Muahahahahah.

Oh, and if anyone has any requests for stories, please tell me! I have more in the making, but want requests too!

Thanks for Reading! Constructive Critisism welcomed/wanted!

-Pi-chan :)


	6. Chapter VI

I am updating with a much longer chapter this time. I know this update is quick, but I may not be able to update again for quite some time, so I thought I would give you guys an extra treat . Hope you enjoy, please R & R!

******************************************Begin!**********************************

* * *

As a black- haired man landed silently on the ground , he froze and listened for any sort of movement around him. When he was sure nothing was about, he crept up to the windowsill of a darkened structure.

As he peeked in, he glimpsed the moon light dancing across blonde hair. It was a warm early summer night, so the covers were only pulled to her waist. The sleeping robe the woman wore was a deep shade of orange, like the desert sky. Her hair was down and reached just past her shoulders, right to the V shape that dipped to her cleavage.

Neji was unused to this. He had only really talked with this kunoichi today, and yet the curiosity was intense. He watched the way the covers moved over her legs, watched the fabric rub against her skin. He studied the way her slow breathing made her seem almost peaceful. Almost. He was very entranced at the way his own mindset was slipping into a calm setting for the first time in ages.

He was jerked out of his thoughts by a sudden movement within the room. Neji, genius that he was, got ready to flee from a strong gust of wind. But when he looked back, she had simply rolled over, mumbling quietly to herself about something. He sighed and went back to his original stance. He didn't realize the time passing, and it was almost an hour and a half since his meditation. He was finally shaken from his trance by the sounds of early morning birds chirping.

"Crap!" he muttered as he turned and raced back to the main house. He jumped into his bed from the window and pulled the covers over his head to hide his ninja garb. He barely had time to slow his breathing before a knock sounded at the door; it was Hiashi asked if he was ready for his morning training.

"Of course, Hiashi-sama, why wouldn't I be?" asked Neji in a monotone voice, hoping he hadn't been caught.

"I just thought you might be tired or sore after crashing through the roof last night, but if you feel up to it, meet me on field three in fifteen minutes"

"Hai" replied the genius in a half-yawned voice. His elder smirked; the boy wasn't going to be in top form today.

********************************say cheese!*************************************

* * *

When Neji walked onto the field, Hiashi was already there, talking with a person whom he couldn't make out because Hiashi's form was blocking him

"I am glad to see you slept well, Temari-san, it impresses me that you are up so early just to see us practice" the older Hyuga was saying.

"In Suna, I am usually up this early anyway, but thank you for inviting me to observe" replied a feminine voice in a slightly sweet tone.

The groom –to- be -stopped cold. She was very polite, and using a tone appropriate for someone like Hiashi. _Where had that been hiding_? He wondered.

As he neared his uncle, Hiashi turned to greet him. "Ah, Neji, I hope you don't mind that I invited your Temari here to watch us spar, and then perhaps you or Hinata could escort her to town for breakfast?" said Hiashi.

Neji mentally growled. "_My Temari_?" boy he sure was pushing it. They had almost seven months to get to know each other and Hiashi was sticking his nose in it already.

"Of course, Hiashi-sama, but it is almost time that Hinata or I receive another mission" he said, hoping there was an A rank mission for him today that would take him away for at least three days.

"Well, why don't you both go to town with her and check with the Hokage after breakfast?" suggested Hiashi again.

"Oh, that sounds delightful, but are you sure they won't be needed around here, Hiashi-sama?" asked Temari, her eyes flashing cheerfully in Neji's direction. Neji glared back.

"No, not today" he answered, in the same polite tone.

"_Yeah, I won't be needed around here anytime soon"_ thought Neji spitefully. He finally got to get away from the compound, but he would have to be with Mrs. Slice- you- to- bits over there.

"Let us begin Hiashi-sama" he said, the veins around his eyes bulging from the flowing chakra.

"As you wish, Temari, please sit on that bench over there, I wouldn't want you to get hit" he said, pointing to a small gray bench about ten feet away. Temari followed his instructions, leaning her tessen against the side arm of the bench.

The two Byakugan users stood about a foot apart in almost identical stances.

"Go!" yelled Hiashi, and the spar began.

Temari watched eagerly, wishing she could fight with such a fantastic technique. Both were amazing fighters, each blocking every hit, each striking with the same fluidity. But it was apparent to her from the beginning that Hiashi, though older, had a bit more stamina than his younger counterpart. After about a complete hour of fighting, Neji looked a little worn. Hiashi called stop and both ceased motion, breathing hard.

"Neji, you are not as focused as usual today" I

It wasn't a question.

"I uh, had a little trouble sleeping Hiashi-sama, I do apologize" admitted the genius, not looking his uncle in the eye. He was no better than the other male ninjas, spying on a female like he had. The guilt had washed over him when he had seen Temari again this morning, knowing that just an hour ago…..

"I see, well it is nearly six, find Hinata and make your way to the village"

"I'm here, father" said the young heiress from the edge of the clearing

"Good, then you may be able to beat the seven a.m. breakfast rush. See you all later, and it was a pleasure meeting you, Temari" he finished, nodding his head.

"Thank you and it was a delight to meet you as well, Hiashi-sama" replied the Sand princess, with all the grace and politeness of the high-esteemed.

***********************************break!***************************************

* * *

On their way into town, Temari walked between the cousins, and it was a strangely quiet walk. Hinata attempted conversation a few times, but each failed after a comment or two. She sighed; this was going to be more difficult than she thought.

When they reached town, Neji asked his fiancé where she would like to eat. She was taken aback at his thoughtfulness, she had expected for him to lead and them to follow.

"Um, I don't really know, I usually eat breakfast at the ambassador quarter, then lunch and dinner out when I visit" she replied.

"W-Well, why don't we find a café that not many of our f-friends frequent, as we don't r-really want questions about why you are with u-us and not Shikamaru-san" suggested Hinata.

"Shikamaru?" echoed the male of the group in a questioning tone.

"Shikamaru-kun is usually my guide when I visit" answered Temari thinking nothing of it. She used "kun" since she had known him for almost seven years now, but Neji caught the change in honorific, noting he was still "Neji-san". This bothered him to no end the entire walk to the café Hinata had in mind.

When they arrived, Temari ordered simple eggs with toast, honey and peanut butter.

(A/N- okay, sothey have American food, just ignore it)

Neji and Hinata both ordered Miso soup. When their order arrived, Temari spread her peanut butter over the two slices of toast and then covered that with honey. Hinata giggled and Neji quirked an eyebrow, half smiling. "That is ah…an interesting breakfast choice" he commented, looking at her plate. She looked at him, put the two eggs on one slice of toast, then the other on top and began eating it like a sandwich.

Neji bit his lip, trying not to laugh at the ridiculous combination. Hinata was already laughing quietly, but when Temari took some potatoes from his soup, and put them onto the sandwich as well, he laughed out loud for the first time in ages,.and he didn't even know why

"_What a cheerful, pleasant laugh"_ thought the blonde. When he had finished laughing, Neji looked surprised, and Hinata was smirking at him for once.

"_Damn, she must be pleased with herself right about now"_ thought the genius.

When he turned to look at Temari, he busted out laughing again, a little of the honey was right on the corner of her mouth, getting ready to run down her neck. Temari glared at him, and wished she had her fan to smack him with. She had left it back at the cabin in order to blend in more. If her fan was seen, all of Konoha would know she was here by noon.

She reached for a napkin, but a pale white hand snatched from it her grasp and dabbed the honey off gently for her. She thought it was the girl across from her for just a moment, but when she saw Hinata's stunned, wide-eyed look she realized it had to be Neji.

When he finished, Temari turned to look at him, fighting down the blush in her cheeks. "Thank you, Neji-san" she said simply, and she gave him a genuine smile. Though the man to her right had been hoping for a change in honorific, the smile she gave him made him forget how to talk, but only momentarily.

_"Well, that's new"_ he thought.

"Well, I think we should go see Hokage-sama now" suggested Neji, looking for an escape before he did something un-genius-like, such as stutter as the old Hinata used to. Or tell the wicked sand girl she was beautiful, adorable or….or just plain driving him crazy.

"Okay, I will pay then?" asked the sand girl mentioned above.

"No, Temari, I will" replied Neji. Temari growled, really wishing she had her fan now. She was never coming to town without it again.

"No, Neji-san, I believe I can pay for myself" she said, getting a little louder.

"Temari! I said I would and that is final" replied the white-eyed man, raising his voice even louder.

"T-Temari, N-Neji? If you raise your voices anymore we will d-draw attention" said Hinata in a moderately loud tone.

"Well if Mr. Controlling over there didn't—"

"Who are you calling controlling you stubborn-"

"THAT is NO WAY to talk to a lady!"

"So?, it doesn't look like I'm talking to one, because a lady knows WHEN TO LET THE GENTLEMAN PAY—

Hinata sighed. They had been getting along so well just a minute ago. But she supposed this is how it would always be; the good thing was that her cousin never bothered to argue with anyone…until now. She slipped some money on the table and went to wait outside, silently thinking to herself

The arguing couple followed her, the object that had started their argument completely forgotten.

******************************************naruto************************************

* * *

Shizune was currently at a small writing desk outside her mistress's office, working on a few menial legal documents between the Rain village and Konoha. When she heard two voices arguing, a male and a female one, she smiled to herself. Shikamaru-san and Temari-san must be at it again.

Shizune had noticed long ago how close the two were which though not uncommon usually, was uncommon for the Nara heir and the Suna Princess. Both were very independent and had almost opposite personalities. Shikamaru avoided conflict when he could, because it was "troublesome" while the blonde thrived on it. She had always wondered when they would become an item, as most of Konoha already thought they were. She came out of her thoughts when the footsteps rounded the corner.

"Ohiyo Temari-san, Shik-"she stopped abruptly. The man with Temari wasn't Nara, it was...Hyuga Neji.

"O-Ohiyo, Neji-san, Hinata-san" she finished, shocked. Temari and Neji had to have been the ones arguing. But…Neji never said more than a few words, if any at all.

"Ohiyo, Shizune-san" answered both kunoichis. The Hyuga male merely nodded as they entered the Hokage's domain, he hadn't missed the assumption Shizune had made. Shikamaru and Temari must've been here together a lot over the years. He didn't know why, but that slightly bothered him. She must trust him so much… and he must know a lot about her...much more than he did.

"_Well I'll be damned; someone actually got the arrogant Hyuga heir to argue. But I suppose if anyone could, it would be Temari". _She thought as she watched the door close

_******************************Do I put too many breaks?************************_

* * *

Tsunade happened to be looking out the window, admiring the fine morning that was rising over the village. She turned to see Hinata coming in, and Neji and Temari following. She smirked, wondering how the situation was going so far. Seeing both sides of the future couples steamed looks, she assumed it was going just as it had with all the Hyuga males.

Hinata greeted her with her usual polite, delicate tone. Temari repeated the politeness, but with a rougher edge to her voice. Neji as usual, greeted her as a higher up, but not with the same lightness of tone the other two had.

"Well good morning Hinata, Temari, Neji" she greeted. "What brings you all here?"

"Hinata-sama and I were wondering if we had any missions for today" said Neji, and Tsunade almost gagged on her morning glass of sake. The Hyuga before her had not only initiated conversation, instead of waiting for instruction, he had said more than five words in a sentence.

"W-Well" started a stunned Hokage. "All the B, C, and D ranked missions are already accounted for, two A-rank missions need to be done, but they require a different set of skills from yours, Neji"

"As for you, Hinata, I am glad you are here so I don't have to send a messenger for you. You are going on the second A-rank mission that arrived today. Your partners will be Kiba and Naruto. I will brief you more when those two arrive"

"O-Okay Hokage-sama" replied the Hyuga heiress, silently pleased.

"T-Tsunade-sama, are you sure I cannot go on the first?" he asked, hoping for escape. He needed to jyuken something.

"Neji, you usually aren't so ah...enthusiastic on whether you get a mission or not" stated Tsunade._ "Or on anything for that matter" _she tacked on in her head.

"But if you want to go seduce a young feudal lord in Rice country, go ahead, I was going to have Anko do that, but if you—"

Temari let loud cackle escape her.

"N-Never mind Hokage-sama" he said, blushing for the second time that week. "But is there a reason Hinata is going instead of me?" he asked.

Tsunade grinned. "_No, because you don't get to get away from her that easy genius-boy" _

_._

"Yes, Hinata and Kiba work together well, and often. Naruto is going for the extra man-power and experience. The mission is in Wave country, somewhere a future Hokage needs to know about" she said smiling.

"Understood" replied Neji in a disappointed tone.

"Alright then, Temari, you and Neji are dismissed. Hinata, would you mind rounding up Kiba and Naruto?" asked the Hokage.

"N-Not at all, Hokage-sama" she replied excitedly. She got to see Naruto and go on a mission with him!She leaped out the window and her cousin and his betrothed were left with the nosey blonde Sannin.

Temari walked out the door first and Neji followed not a moment later.

Tsunade couldn't resist taunting him a little. "Neji, why don't you and Temari have some fun today, relax and get to know each other. But not TOO much fun, you'll have to wait a little longer for that!" she called, downing her sake in one gulp.

The genius's blush resurfaced again as he slammed the door. "What did she say, Neji-san?" asked the blonde, curiosity glowing in her eyes.

"J-just that she would send a messenger immediately once a mission came that required my services" he said.

"Uh-huh, and that made you turn as red as Hinata-chan when Naruto talks to her?" said the blonde sarcastically.

Neji replied with his common "Hn" and continued on down the hallway. Temari fell into step with him, completely silent, though still smirking. When Shizune had made sure they were gone, she rushed into Tsunades office, and demanded to know what the hell was going on.

"All in good time, Shizune" was all her master would say, as she smirked behind her second glass that morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Kiba Inuzuka breathed in deeply. He looked at Akamaru by his side and patted his friend on the head. They were out for their usual two-hour morning walk/exercise around Konoha. The morning air smelled fresh and wonderful.

It was nearly eight- thirty and they had been running in a field when they had detected a familiar scent in the area. A few minutes later, they spotted Nara Shikamaru, asleep against a tree in the middle of said field. Knowing that he never woke this early willingly, even to look at clouds, Kiba surmised he must've fallen asleep there last night. They strode up to him silently and decided to have a bit of fun.

"Shikamaru-kun" said Kiba in a feminine, yet slightly rough voice.

Shikamaru didn't stir. So Kiba got right next to his ear. "Shi-ka-ma-ruuuu-kun! I want to play, wake up, pleeease?" Kiba repeated in the same tone.

That got a reaction.

"Temari-chan, I'm too tired, go away" said the Nara, turning back over.

"Buuut Shika! I thought you were never too tired for me" whined the fake-Temari as Kiba stifled a loud laugh.

The Nara heir simply groaned.

"B-But I've wanted to show you t-this for a long t-time now" Kiba whimpered in his manipulated Temari voice.

The black haired man smiled at this. "Is it something interesting?" asked Shikamaru in a husky tone.

"Yesssssss" he replied, backing up in case the boy tried anything. Shikamaru cracked an eye open and when he saw the Inuzuka there; he knew it had been too good to be true.

"Troublesome" he groaned, sitting up.

"Shadow Capture, Success" he said, glaring at the dog-nin before him.

"Now, would you mind telling me why you disturbed my sleep with a troublesome thing like that?"

"Shikamaru! I was just having a bit of fun! I mean I know all about you and that hot Suna chick, so I was just wondering why you are out here and not with her now" the brunette replied, copying the shadow users' customary stance of having his hands in his pockets.

"What do you mean "with her""Temari-chan is in Suna at the moment" yawned the shadow genius, stretching even more.

"Oh really? Then why did I see her with Hinata just yesterday morning huh?" asked Kiba, getting a little angry.

"It couldn't have been her, because the Hokage hasn't called me in to be her guide since the last time she was here, four months ago"

"Shikamaru: blonde hair, four pig tails, beautiful legs, fan-that-hurts-like-hell-if-you-are-stupid-enough-to-get-hit-with-it, and not to mention I know her smell. It was definitely her"

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata shouted from the other side of the field.

"Damn" muttered Shikamaru, releasing shadow bind

"Just the person I needed to see, Hinata-chan" greeted Kiba.

"Now tell Nara here that Temari-san is here, because he doesn't believe me"

"_You really need to learn when to keep things to yourself, Kiba-kun" _thought the female Hyuga.

"N-No, she isn't here Shikamaru-san, I-I haven't seen her in quite a-awhile" said Hinata.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT? Hinata, my nose is unfailing, I know I saw you with her yesterday mor—"

"Ki-Kiba-kun, the Hokage has requested our presence for a m-mission, and we need to go i-immediately" she said, cutting him off.

"I will explain things to you on the way there" she said in a quieter tone.

"Okay, see ya, Shikamaru" he called, turning and following Hinata's quick pace back to the Hokage tower. He had known his teammate long enough to sense there was a good reason for her lying to Shikamaru.

* * *

Neji and his betrothed exited the Hokage tower and made their way around town in an awkward manner. They avoided the main area and started back toward the Hyuga grounds. The walk was completely silent, until Temari, fed up with it, asked what kind of birds lived on the Hyuga grounds. She remembered the chunnin exams from long ago, and figured he had a thing for birds.

"Many types, they enjoy the variety of trees found at the compound: Hawks, Sparrows, Robins, sometimes you can even find Eagles if you look hard enough." He replied. He knew because he liked to watch them.

"Interesting" was all she said for awhile until she stopped and looked up at him.

"Would you take me bird watching with you?" she asked.

Neji raised his eyebrows in surprise. No other person had ever guessed at his secret hobby

"U-Uh I don't—"

"Neji, please don't lie to me. If this marriage thing is going to work, even on basic level, we have to start getting used to one another" she said seriously, looking him square in the eye. He sighed, knowing that it was so.

"Okay, but I will take you with me in late summer. It is the best time" he said quietly. She smiled at him brightly and walked into the boundary of the compound. He followed, now a little more than slightly interested as to if she had any secret hobbies of her own.

* * *

"You were smart to come here first without bringing Naruto" said the Hokage, praising Hinata.

"And Kiba, you swear to me that you won't tell anyone about the arrangement?" she said, pinning the boy down with a glare.

"H-Hai Hokage-sama" he said nervously.

"Very well, I will send a messenger to fetch Naruto then" as the blonde walked out the door to have Shizune get Kotetsu with the message for Naruto"

When the door had shut, Kiba turned to his long time friend.

"Your cousin is lucky in everything. First he inherits the family genes the strongest, then he gets promoted to Jounin before everyone, and then he has the looks that most of the girls fawn over, and now he gets that hot Suna chick for his wife. I mean come on she is smart too, really smart, unlike Ino or someone else." He said, hitting his fist against the wall.

"I-I know, but Temari-chan and Neji-nisan will do fine together" she whispered back.

"I wonder how Nara is going to take this, he really likes her ya know" said Kiba, feeling for his friend already.

"H-He does?" asked Hinata in surprise. "I-I tried not to hurt a-anybody when I p-picked her!" she said in alarm.

"Well, it would be like you watching Naruto marry Sakura" compared the Inuzuka.

The raven-haired girl's face contorted in pain.

"I had n-no idea, she said t-that t-they weren't l-like that" she sobbed louder, before regaining her composure, as the Hokage entered again.

"Naruto should be here soon" she informed. "And Hinata, do not worry about your choice for Neji hurting Shikamaru. He should have made his move long ago if he had any intention, even if he is lazy. Neji deserves someone like Temari, I wouldn't have allowed the proposal pass into the Kazekage's hands if I didn't approve".

Hinata nodded. "T-Thank you, Tsunade-sama" she said, bowing her head.

The door burst open about five minutes later.

"Baa-chan! You have a mission for the great, wonderful, amazing Narut—Oh! Hey Kiba, Hinata! Do we get to do this mission together?It's been awhile since that happened" the energetic blonde said in one breath.

"O-Ohiyo Naruto-kun. H-Hai, we were waiting for you so Hokage-sama would b-brief us of the circumstances" she said, smiling at him.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Hyuga grounds, Neji and Hiashi had begun their afternoon spar, with Temari in attendance as an observer.

"Neji, watch your foot work, the 128 strike is getting a little shaky, are you sure you're okay?" asked Hiashi. "This certainly isn't like you"

"H-Hai, as I said, I didn't sleep well last night" he repeated, looking down.

"Why not?"

"_As if I don't already know" _thought Hiashi.

"I-I don't really know" replied the younger.

"Okay, then you may rest while I see to other matters". Neji nodded and as his elder walked away, he bid goodbye to the blonde observer.

Temari slid her fan to her right, clearing a spot for Neji to sit next to her. He declined though, and went to lean against a tree, closing his eyes and beginning some deep breathing exercises.

She "tsked" at him and decided to have a bit of fun; she refused to be ignored. She stayed silent for a few minutes and then quietly dashed off into the small clump of trees next to the training ground. She watched her betrothed for a few seconds and then began to creep toward him silently.

She slipped her water pouch out and poured some of its liquid into her palm. She then jumped right in front of him, shouting "Wakey Wakey!"

He automatically got in a fighting stance, but looked at her with distaste when he realized who it was. He resumed his original position and closed his eyes again, ignoring her completely. He knew she was still there, but really couldn't care less, because he was feeling unusually sleepy at the moment. When the cold splash hit him directly in the face, he reached out for the hand that had thrown it, but caught air.

As he opened his eyes, he saw a figure fleeing to the other side of the training ground.

"_How childish"_ he though disdainfully, and then took off after her, grabbing his own water pouch on the way.

Hiashi watched this pleasant scene unfold before him and chuckled silently as his nephew squirted at least half of his water on his fiancé, soaking her hair, neck and purple shirt she was wearing. She laughed loudly and charged at him, using the last of her water to pour down his back.

The observer smiled and turned his back on the two young jounins.

Neji was once again his stoic self when Hinata came upon them a few minutes later. They were laying about three feet apart in the grass, both catching their breath from laughing so much (more than either had in their life). Hinata had been worried that they had actually gotten into a fight. As she approached however, she noted they were both soaked down to the waist. She gasped when she saw her future sister-in-law sit up and look toward her.

"T-Temari-san come with me" she said, helping the girl up and then racing to the cabin.

"Hinata, what is—"Hinata answered her by pointing to her shirt. Temari's mouth made an "O" as she grasped the meaning and she quietly thanked the girl. That water must've been colder than she thought.

Neji watched the two race off into the cabin, wondering what could've possibly happened. He didn't want to knock on the door, because that would be admitting he was worried, which he wasn't.

He lay in the grass, pondering for a few moments and decided to go change out of the sopping wet clothes. When he made it to his room, and had taken off his shirt, Hiashi knocked on the door.

"What happened to your playtime?" he asked knowingly.

The young genius inhaled sharply. "We were simply using the water to simulate-

"Yeah, Yeah, Neji I saw the both of you, don't try to lie to your elder, you know better. Anyway, what happened?"

"Hinata-sama and Temari raced into the cabin without any recognition to me whatsoever" he returned, trying not to allow the disappointment to seep into his voice.

"I see, Neji, was the water cold?" Hiashi asked.

He shivered in response. "Yes, very cold, but I don't see what that has to do with anything"

"Ah, Neji. You are so smart and yet so naïve about some things" stated Hiashi, walking away.

This left said genius to wonder just what he was naïve about. He showered quickly, threw on a dry shirt and pants, and returned to his parent's cabin, knocking on the door this time.

He was answered on the third knock by a blonde head peeking through the crack in the door. He put his hand on the door to open it further, the door resisted him. Or more like, it had help resisting him.

"Temari, what is the matter? You and Hinata-sama left me sitting in the field half soaked after a pleasant exercise without any reason." He demanded, trying to sound angry and not concerned.

"Nothing is at all the matter" she replied sharply.

"Then why am I not being let in, like a polite woman would do?" he asked and then bit his tongue when he realized how harsh that sounded.

"Well, Hyuga-san, a polite man would also make sure a woman is decent before trying to enter her living space" she snapped, not allowing the comment to faze her.

"You've had plenty of time to make yourself decent" he replied, applying more pressure to the door.

"I believe you just don't want to discuss what happened earlier, you're afraid to admit that you enjoyed being with me, if only for a little while" he said quietly, leaning his entire body against the door now.

Why was everyone always so afraid to relax around him? Well he wouldn't have it, not with Temari.

"Neji, listen to me. I did enjoy it very much, but that was my only clean shirt at the moment; I didn't pack very heavy because it was to my understanding that the weather was cooler here, and I would find some more suitable garments at the Konoha shops, which I have yet to visit. I am really very, VERY UNdecent at the moment, as Hinata-chan is bringing me one of her kimonos to borrow." She said in a slightly annoyed tone.

She would've blasted him with another wind jutsu if she wasn't afraid he would come barging in as soon as she left the door for her fan.

"I see" said the Hyuga quietly. Perhaps she was telling the truth.

"Well, I will wait until you are decent then" he said plainly.

"Neji! It is barely right for us to be speaking to each other under these circumstances! ESPECIALLY since we aren't married yet!" she said angrily.

"Not to mention this could ruin a lot" she continued.

He sighed.

"Very well, I can see you don't trust me in the least , even after the little play time we had this afternoon, which was VERY lenient of me and I WON'T make that mistake again" he huffed and walked very stiffly away. This was why he didn't knock on doors.

She stared after him, her anger building every millisecond. How DARE THAT MAN! Lenient of HIM! Who did he think he was? It wasn't like she hadn't initiated the entire thing in an attempt to get him to relax! Damn if she was going to let him off that easy. After she had slammed the door, she sank, naked except for her fishnet leggings, down to the floor and put her head in her hands. Showing her he was a little human had been a _mistake?_

* * *

Hinata passed an angry Neji-nisan on her way to the cabin, carrying one of her smaller kimonos.

"Neji, what is wrong?" she asked as she passed.

"That woman is what is wrong, she shouldn't be here" he growled, pushing past her.

Hinata gasped and ran the rest of the way to the cabin, wondering what in the world had happened.

When Temari told her, Hinata became upset.

"Temari, I-I don't k-know what has gotten i-into h-him, it isn't like him to lose it over a l-little thing like that" she said while the blonde was dressing in the kimono.

"Well, apparently I'm the problem" she said quietly, steaming on the inside and a little hurt at the same time.

"He'll come around Temari-chan, you'll see. Remember t-today at the café?" she asked with a grin.

Temari smirked with a slight blush. "Yes, I remember quite well"

Hinata smirked back. "Can I spend the night here?" she asked. She loved girls' nights. After the announcement, she would invite the other kunoichis' as well.

"Sure" agreed the Sunian.

* * *

It wasn't until Neji lay in bed some fifteen minutes later, with sheets strewn throughout the room, deep gashes on the walls and his bedside table askew that he realized Hinata had been carrying a smaller kimono.

"What an idiot" he mumbled to himself.

* * *

**From Pi-Chan- I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. I also hope everything was clear enough, please tell me if it wasn't. Biblio- Sorry about the ShikaTema sadness. XD**

**Thanks for reading, until later everyone! Please tell me what you think, I need feedback here!**


	8. Chapter VIII

In the years to come, Temari wouldn't remember much of that summer, her last as a single woman. Though she arrived in Konoha, her new home, in early June, after that day, the rest of the summer passed in a blur of training and thoughtlessness. Neji was never again relaxed with her. He was always cool, curt, and direct. He rarely visited and if he did visit at all, Hinata was with him. It seemed to Temari that he was holding a grudge from something, but she couldn't imagine that just refusing to talk with him once had set him on that path. It had to be deeper, but he either ignored her or remained out of her grasp, even with Hinata's help, he always evaded being alone with her.

Hiashi began noticing this almost immediately. He thought his nephew would simmer down as the weeks passed, but when he still remained even more distant than before his marriage was arranged, Hiashi had decided enough was enough.

For Neji, time passed too fast. He buried himself in his training.

His daily routine was:

Wake up, train, train, have breakfast, train, train, have lunch, train, train, and then train some more until dinner, which he would meditate afterward, train, and then fall into bed too exhausted to even think about the blonde kunoichi in the cabin. He hadn't been to see her at night for nearly a month now. He shouldn't have even tried to begin anything. He should've known it was his destiny to settle into a loveless marriage, much unlike that of his parents. Not that he remembered much of that.

When he did have time to think, he kept it strictly to business affairs, training methods and spending time with his team. He also made sure he didn't have a lot of time to think about even those things.

In mid-August, he was summoned to Hiashi-sama's office. He didn't allow his memory to flutter to the last time he had been summoned to his office, before he had met the girl in the cabin.

*********************************************sadness***************************

The change hadn't gone unnoticed by Hinata either. She spent a lot of time with Temari and the unlikely two were pretty close now. She really liked this woman. She also knew that being this shut off from the man she was supposed to marry was starting to wear away at Temari. The feelings had barely been there, barely started, but they HAD been there and to have it snatched away like that was cruel of Neji, even though she was strong. Although, she was pretty sure he was suffering as well.

Damn her cousin, why did he turn like this! Surely not because of some stupid incident! Hinata didn't show it, but she was pretty angry. It was a rare emotion for her, but watching Temari these past weeks had been almost heart-breaking.

Oh sure, she went through the motions well enough. Her emotional training had kicked in within the first week Neji didn't come to call. Temari had instead, done the same thing her intended had. Thrown herself into training; she also had a hobby of gardening, and Neji's mother's garden, which was a little back in the woods behind the cabin, had begun to thrive once more under the Suna princesses' care. She cared for the flowers so dearly, but they didn't bloom as brightly as they could have, because Hinata knew their caregiver was unhappy. She had tried desperately to shake Temari out of this routine but had only succeeded in getting Temari to town once in the past two months. The raven-haired heiress had wanted her to keep a lower profile until the announcement, but not THIS low, dammit!

Temari's head perked up and she looked back at Hinata from her small, budding flowers.

"It's almost dinner time, Hinata-chan, we should return to the cabin" she said, gathering up her tools. Those four hours of training in flexibility this morning hadn't satisfied her, but she couldn't use her wind jutsu's here because of the proximity to the main compound. She'd have to find a spot outside Konoha to practice. Her home had been perfect; sand didn't mind being blown away, because it was the natural way of things. She always stopped thinking at that though. She didn't want to think about how "un"natural it was for her to be here.

Hinata nodded and followed her back. She was going to have to do something soon. She had conferred with her father on this, and Hiashi said he would speak with her cousin soon.

"_It couldn't be soon enough"_ she thought, watching the slightly less proud stride of the female in front of her.

*********************************more sadness *********************************

The talk mentioned above was indeed taking place at that very moment. Neji was waiting patiently to be addressed.

"Neji, I am here to talk with you about Temari-san" Hiashi said, looking over his clasped hands at his nephew.

No answer came. Neji merely looked for him to continue.

"In the beginning, you got a long fine, even well as far as I could tell. Then the day after the water fight, which I haven't seen you have that much carefree will in ages, by the way, you just stopped trying Neji. I'm disappointed in you, you've really hurt her you know" said Hiashi, looking the young jounin in the eye.

"I'm afraid I do not know what you mean. I know enough about her from the first two or three visits, there is no reason to know anything else, and I doubt that, nothing could pierce that hide of hers" he replied stoically.

"Really? Tell me, what do you know about her, all knowing nephew?" inquired the leader, slightly irritated.

"I know her type, jutsu, chakra capabilities, strengths, weaknesses, I.Q., skills, weapons, and even her summoning technique" he replied. It was quite a lot to know.

"So basically, you know nothing" said Hiashi.

"B-But Hiashi-sama I just listed—"

" I KNOW what you just listed. NOTHING that MATTERS!" shouted the elder, standing up.

"It matters, if the bloodline is to be carried on in the strongest possible—"

Hiashi shook his head. "Do NOT even talk to me about an heir yet, when you don't even know how to appreciate your fi-, future wife properly!"

"What is there to appreciate? She doesn't trust me, and refuses to allow me inside her house!" replied the genius coldly.

Aha. So that was it. "Neji, why do you think Temari-san doesn't trust you"

"Hn". Was all he received in reply.

"Well, if you took the time to stop treating people, especially her, like an enemy, she would trust you. If you could show her even one ounce of physical warmth, or even closeness, she would grow to trust you. You should know, better than anyone that trust is something that has to be built over time. I gave you Temari because I thought you deserved someone smart, beautiful, strong, and most of all, loving. I didn't have to send that proposal, but Hinata and I both thought it would make you happy. If it isn't going to, or if you are just going to use her as a broodmare, then I will recall the proposal" said Hiashi very quietly.

"As for letting you in the door, Hinata told me about that, and she wasn't at all decent, you know that isn't appropriate. You knew that then and you let your anger carry you away, very unlike you."

Neji growled softly and stood up to walk out the door.

"Think very carefully about this nephew, she is one of a kind. I'm sure the Nara clan would be glad to have her!" he called before Neji slammed the door, the sound rebounding across the main house.

********************************* gasp!***************************************

The angry genius lay in bed that night, his underworked mind going into overdrive. He thought of not having to worry about _her_ if Hiashi really did recall the proposal. He could be free again. He could train in peace, get his required amount of sleep again, and never have to worry about being surrounded by a tornado again. In other words, he could go back to being absolutely miserable.

And then, he thought of what Hiashi-sama had said as well. The Nara clan…..Neji's fists clenched his sheets involuntarily. Could he stand seeing Temari with Shikamaru? N-Not that he was really attached to her or anything. But he wondered how it would affect him if he did let Hiashi continue with it. He was restless for a few more hours before finally falling into a fitful sleep, where all he saw was Temari and Shikamaru together. Laughing, splashing each other, k-kissing…

"_I am Hyuga Neji, I'm the better choice! I'm a genius!_ He called out to his dream.

"_So is he. His I.Q. is over 200 and plus what can_ you_ give a girl like her? He can give her a stable,__ loving__ home life"_ his own voice answered.

"_I can as well!l_" he shouted back angrily as the scenes around him began to fly wildly.

"_Not by what you have shown so far_" the voice replied as the scenes turned more intimate: Shikamaru holding her as the sun set, Temari nuzzling into Shikamaru's chest, both of them clinging to one another so intimately. She would've killed him if he had tried that, but yet the Nara…..

Neji awoke in a cold sweat to see that it was only four in the morning. He sat up, rubbing his eyes with his hands. It wasn't long before he sensed a presence coming down the hall.

"Come in, Hinata-sama" he said quietly, wondering what the hell she wanted this early. He certainly wasn't in the mood to talk, especially after that nightmare. _'Wait. Dream, not nightmare, you WANT her gone, in his arms-"_

"Thank you, Neji-nisan" she replied, creeping quietly in the room.

"Now, kindly tell me what it is that you want?" he asked bitterly.

"Now, I don't want any of that" she said boldly, looking him square in the eye.

"You need to stop treating Temari-san like you are. You need to learn that not everyone is your enemy!" she said in a quick breath.

"Hinata-sama I—" he started. He didn't want this lecture….AGAIN.

"NO, you listen to ME this time" she said.

Her cousins eyes widened in surprise.

"I don't ever want you to blame Temari-neechan for anything again. It is NOT her fault you started pushing her away. If you weren't so naïve about physical things, you would have understood why she and I went away that day, although that is an IDIOTIC reason to stay mad this long" she huffed out, just getting started.

"Hinata-sama that isn't why—"

"Oh really? Then spill it, Neji, what is it?" she asked.

"I simply don't want to be around someone who doesn't trust me, as I told Hiashi-sama before, I—"

"Don't you even say that, dear cousin." She interrupted again. She was boiling mad.

"Temari came all the way here from Suna. She has to adapt to new customs, a new home, village, environment, climate, all at the same time! She practically has to begin over again, and what do you do? You, the man she is supposed to marry, shoves her away before anything can even start! And she doesn't trust you? Ha! You didn't even give her TIME to get to know you and trust you!

The entire time you were with her, the only contact you had was when you removed the honey from her mouth! I understand the need to be a gentleman, but Neji, you two are going to be married, you need to at least relax once in awhile to accustom yourselves to each other, otherwise you are NEVER going to open up to all the possibilities out there. And….you will be caged inside forever" finished Hinata, taking a deep breath. This whole matching thing was sure making her talk more than she was used to.

The room was silent for a few minutes.

"Hinata-sama, w-where did all that come from?" her surprised cousin inquired.

"Well, I've been spending a lot of time with Temari-neechan lately, a heck of a lot more than _some_ people I know" she said, glaring at him again."And I really am sick of seeing her like she is."

Neji's head went up in alert, matching the tone he used

"Like she is?" he asked.

Hinata smiled lightly. "For being mad, you sure are worried about her well-being, Neji-nisan"

He glared at her, ignoring the comment and waiting for a reply.

"Neji. Ever since you stopped contact she just doesn't _do_ anything. She simply_ is._ Kind of like y-you" she replied, the anger giving into the old stutter.

"Even if you are correct, Hinata-sama, I cannot get close to her, she will not allow it, especially now" he sighed.

"Neji-nisan. She i-isn't the only one that has t-to allow it. You have to allow y-yourself" she whispered as she left.

When she had gone, he looked at the clock. It was four-fifteen. Thinking back on the last night they had been alone, he realized how embarrassed she must've been, and what an arrogant, stubborn person he'd been.

The blonde was really making him see himself in a new light. He'd always been so nice, controlled and pleasing before.

"Damn her" he muttered as he threw a shirt on and took off across the grounds.

***************************************************************************Dance in the rain, unless you have your laptop*********************************************************

Question from Author to small group of followers: Is this story boring? Too much Conv? Anything wrong at all?

Anyway, I tried to make it seem how sad it was for them to be apart...I don't think I did a very good job tho... anyway, reviews are welcome! and if anyone has any requests, let me know!


	9. Chapter 9

The cabin was dark and silent. Neji didn't know if he should knock on the door or check the bedroom window. He decided to allow himself a peek into the window.

As he trudged to the side of the house and peered over the windowsill, the genius was met with the shock of his young life.

Right there, face to face with him was his fiancé. Oh boy…..he had some explaining to do.

"You had better begin explaining RIGHT NOW, Hyuga. I want to know why I am good enough for a PEEP show but not good enough to TALK to!" she growled deeply, sending a piercing glare straight through his white eyes.

"W-Well" he began. There was no explanation for what he'd done. He had been trying to spy on her.

"This isn't the first time IS IT?" she continued, her dark silhouette blocking the window frame. She was glad he couldn't see what she had on. She hadn't had time to grab her night robe.

"No, it isn't Temari" he sighed as he prepared to be airborne.

He heard her click her tongue and give an exasperated sigh. Then he heard the creak of the bed, but not a second one, indicating she was sitting on it.

"Temari?" he inquired.

"J-Just go away" she snapped. _H-he would spy on h-her but wouldn't trust her? What kind of man had Gaara given her to?_ Despite her will, salted water started misting over her eyes. Damn….

"Temari, I was simply checking to make sure of your safety. I admit I have done so before, but it hasn't been in a perverted way. I was going to knock on the door but was afraid it was too early" he said, feeling like a rambling buffoon.

"_GO AWAY_!" she shouted again, and he ducked as a pillow was thrown at his head.

"_Good aim"_ he thought.

"Temari….I thought you wanted to talk with me"

"Not anymore. Just leave me be, if that's all you think of me" she snapped again.

"But—"_Hey wait a minute. Something was wrong with her voice._

"Are you crying?" he asked in an almost complete shock.

"You wish" she replied, her regular voice coming through clear as crystal.

"I would not ever wish that upon someone. Why don't I try and clear things up?" he asked. This was really out of his league. If any other ninja heard him talk like this he'd lose his reputation as a cool-headed, quiet, unemotional genius in no time. Especially if Lee heard him.

" Tch. I don't even see why you would bother; you haven't at all this entire summer"

_Summer… That's it!_

"Temari, would you like to watch the birds with me this morning?" he asked, using the softest firm tone he could. "We may get to see the sunrise as well"

It was silent for a few minutes.

He was about to turn and leave in defeat when she said:

"Let me get dressed" and he heard her walk into another room.

It was a few moments before her words registered.

_She wasn't dressed that entire time?_ Now that he thought about it, it seemed like a good, now he (or more like his mind) was curious. Just peachy. As if this day couldn't get any worse.

He hadn't decided whether to go wait in the living room for her when she hopped out of the window in her regular purple, but the skirt was longer than normal. He wondered at the change in length as she landed beside him. Then he realized just how disappointed he was and what a pervert he was becoming.

"Well?" she said, tilting her head at him.

He nodded and dashed off to the east, going deep into the Hyuga grounds.

It was about a three minute trip when you took through the trees, and Neji had decided to bring her to one of his favorite spots. Not his most favorite, but one of them.

It was a small hill that over looked the eastern sky of Konoha, right inside the wall that marked Hyuga territory.

He made himself a spot on the right side of the hill and settled in the grass.

He looked back to see the blonde still on the edge of the forest. Nothing was going to get solved if they were this distant all the time.

He slowly motioned for her with his hand, and she came, almost timidly to him.

When he gently indicated the spot next to him, she gracefully took a seat next to him, immediately uneasy at the closeness of his form.

He was silent for a few minutes as he looked at her. Her cheeks turned a little pink and she turned away after about a minute.

"I don't see any birds" she said impatiently.

The man beside her chuckled lightly, simply replying "_you will_". He then turned his head to look out over the Hyuga wall and she copied him.

They waited for a while and she began to wonder if he was just making a fool out of her.

He wondered if he should say something or…_do_ something like…like what? He had to remember to ask Hiashi what in the world one was supposed to do in a situation like this. They had certainly never studied it. Was it okay to touch her physically? Or should he just keep it casual and talk? Man, this was harder than the level nine battle movements of the gentle fist. Why did he feel like such a naïve and stupid person all of a sudden?

Her gasp broke him out of his train of thought. It also lead him to realize that he was looking at her instead of the horizon like he should be.

He looked and saw the view he'd intended for them to see.

About five dozen swallow-tails, with tails of all different colors had flooded the light of rising sun.

They reached the couple and quickly over took them, heading for the trees of the Hyuga grounds where the nesting and selection of grub was plentiful.

Temari, completely mesmerized by the sight presented before her, fell back in the grass to watch them pass overhead. The breathtaking mix of colors was enough to make her head spin, but it was a grand sight. Tails of Red and Black, Black and Yellow, Yellow and White, White and Purple and everything else in between blocked out the sky in a mass of beautiful colors. It was a breathtaking sight, and Temari realized how romantic this was. She also found herself to be slightly impressed; he hadn't even meant it to be romantic.

Too quickly, the last of the beautiful birds disappeared into the thick trees, and another beautiful scene was rising. The sun was just splitting the landscape with its light.

The blonde immediately sat up to watch the splendor of it all. Without thinking, she looked to the man she had to thank for this and was surprised to see that his gaze was already on her. "_Strange, I didn't sense it"_

She met his eyes and smiled at him warmly, and reached over to lightly place her hand on top of his.

"Neji-san, thank you sooooo much for showing me this, it really means a lot" she said, looking him in the eyes the entire time.

The Hyuga was in shocked silence. Her hands didn't feel rough as he'd expected. They were light, warm, and welcoming. They were also much smaller than his, he realized. Did these hands really wield that behemoth of a weapon she called a fan?

All too soon, she removed her smooth hand and stood up, stretching as she did. He joined her, unsure of what she thought now and even more unsure of himself. Guess there was a first time for everything.

He looked at her and she grinned.

"Would you like to get breakfast, Neji?" she asked.

"I have to train first" he replied.

"Neji, the sun has risen. It's at least six, if not six thirty, a bit late for morning training, ni?" she said.

The genius's expression went blank.

"Hiashi-sama is going to kill me!" he shouted, dashing back into the trees at breakneck speed. Temari had to rush to keep up with him.

They landed outside the training area in time to see Hinata and her father sparring. The girl had actually gotten quite good, and had made a hit on her father twice.

The veins receded in father and daughter when they sensed the familiar chakra approaching.

"Hiashi-sama, I am terribly sorry—"

"Neji, don't worry about it. You haven't missed a practice in…well ever. Hinata also need work, so it worked out perfectly" he said, wiping his forehead with a cloth gently.

Temari came up behind Neji, finally having caught up with him.

"And I don't blame you for being later either" finished Hiashi, giving his nephew a little nod and then turning to his eldest daughter. Neji was dumbfounded.

"Are you done sparring? You've done well this morning my dear" he said, rubbing his shoulder.

"I would like to accompany them to town, i-if you don't m-mind father" she said delicately.

"Of course, of course" he said, waving back over his shoulder

* * *

.

After breakfast, Hinata and Temari started giving each other strange looks. At first Neji thought they might be talking about him in some secret girl language he knew nothing about, but after awhile it grew annoying.

"Okay, what is it?" he asked.

"Well…Hinata-chan and I"

"N-Neji, we want to go SHOPPING!" squealed the dark haired girl.

"Oh is that all, why didn't you say so?" he said simply. He mentally shook himself. _Getting all worked up over shopping eh Neji?, what an idiot you are becoming._

"Go on, I'll wait" he said.

What could it take? An hour maybe?

"I should warn you, Neji-san, it could take hours upon end" said the Princess next to him.

He raised an eyebrow. "I highly doubt that, plus I am a patient man" He urged "Go, have your shopping time or whatever the activity is called" he said.

"I'll wait" he finished, crossing his arms and going to sit on a bench.

Both females looked at each other.

"Okay" they said in unison and walked down the road and into a perfume shop.

The first hour Neji sat as still as a stone.

The second hour he began to get stiff.

The third hour he began to stretch.

The fourth hour his foot began to tap.

By the end of the fifth hour, he'd had enough. Nothing could take this long! Maybe something had happened…..

So off he went in search of his female counterparts.

Instead of finding them however, he ran across the very man that had held Temari away from him in his nightmar-dreams last night.

"Ohiyo, Neji!" the other genius called out to him from the field that was by passed by the shopping district.

_The last person I wanted to see_

"Hello, Shikamaru" he replied and walked stiffly to where the Nara lay.

"Haven't seen you in quite awhile, how is everything going?" he asked, yawning.

"Everything is well."

Neji decided to try and use this time to his advantage.

"Have you and the ambassador of Sunagakure gotten together yet?" he asked innocently. Damn, this so wasn't like him, and he knew the Nara before him wouldn't miss it.

The other dark haired genius sighed. "You aren't the first to ask this week. But no, Temari-chan and I aren't like that"

Neji read his body language carefully. His eyes didn't match the latter part of his statement.

Shikamaru was also on alert. He knew Neji wouldn't normally ask or care about such matters as dating. Maybe he was into Temari too? Out of the two-hundred and nine possible reasons his mind produced, that one seemed the most likely.

"Why do you ask, Neji? I've never known you to be a troublesome gossip" probed the Nara.

Neji let it roll off his back. "Truthfully, TenTen wanted me to ask you. I usually wouldn't, but I owed her a small favor and agreed to do this" he replied casually.

"I see, how troublesome for you"

"Not really, I was escorting Hinata-sama about anyway"

"Is there something else? I want to nap shortly"

"Well, I am now curious. Why would this many people think you and the Kazekage's sister are involved?"

"Because they want to make my life as troublesome as possible" he replied smiling

"And because I know more about her than probably anyone except her brothers" he said, bragging just a bit incase Neji was going after her too.

"Oh, like what?" the Hyuga pressed.

"Just things, it comes with being her guide for almost seven years" he said, yawning again and settling his head against a tree.

"Neji-nisan! I'm ready to go!" the younger Hyuga called from the end of the street.

It was probably better he didn't stay with the other genius longer.

"I'll see you later, Shikamaru" he said stiffly.

"Hai, Hinata-sama" he replied and went to her side immediately, scanning the crowd for Temari.

"She went ahead to the small d-dango shop on the corner. She and I are s-starved" informed his cousin.

* * *

Neji looked at the two tiny bags Hinata was carrying.

"It took _SIX_ hours to buy two small bags?" he asked in disbelief.

Hinata shook her head. "This is just my t-two pairs of shoes and ne-new perfume" she said.

"M-Most of today was for T-Temari-neechan, because her packing w-was so light" she continued as they reached the dango shop.

Inside, Temari was sitting at a little table in the corner, reading a menu. Hinata sat across from her and Neji took his becoming-customary spot by her side.

She also had two small bags. _Should've known Temari wasn't much for shopping, much too girly of an activity for her._

It was then that he noticed the table next to them, piled high with about ten bags on the table and one more in each of the four chairs.

"Don't tell me _all_ of **that** is yours" he said, once again in disbelief, pointing at the overloaded table.

His fiancé answered with a small smile.

"Six of the ones on the table are mine, and two of the ones in the chairs, plus these two are also" she said, indicating the two small bags she had sitting by her.

"Is all of it imperative?" he asked, shaking his head. How could someone possibly need so much?

"Yes, all of it is" she replied, giving Hinata a sneaky inside-joke grin.

Neji stood up to go inspect the bags.

"Neji, no one gave you permission to sift through my things" growled the blonde, and Neji heard her chair scoot back.

"I have the right to your property—"

"Not until after the marriage" she whispered, trying to keep it down.

He smirked at her and picked up the handle of an interesting looking yellow bag with "Sahara" written on it.

"Neji, at least wait until we get back to the compound!" she hissed, trying to grab the bag.

"Very well, but you will show me EVERYTHING you bought?" he demanded.

"Well, some things are not appropriate for you to see yet, Neji-san" she replied, her mouth upturning into a small smirk.

"Oh?" he said, opening the snap on the yellow bag.

"O-Okay!" she said, pretending to cave.

The Hyuga smirked in triumph and returned to her side, ordering for all three of them when the waitress came.

This earned him another large glare from Temari. He was really pushing it with the males-are-best thing today.

"I'm intelligent enough to order for myself, as is Hinata-chan" she informed.

He remained silent. When the order came, she would be thanking him.

And it came, very shortly.

Temari eyed the dango with an odd colored whitish-blue sauce on it.

"It's good, Temari" he assured, taking the first bite.

She wrinkled her nose and he almost said "awww"…..almost. _Oh Kami, what was happening to him?_

"What are you g-gaping at, Neji-nisan?" his cousin inquired from the other side of the table. He quickly shut his mouth and shrugged.

As she cautiously took the first bite she eyed him and her eyes lit up with delight as she tasted the sauce.

"It's delicious!" she exclaimed before she could catch herself.

Neji looked at her with an overwhelming look of triumph and arrogance.

"I told you so" he said with a deep smirk.

_He is soooo paying for that._ She vowed, finishing the rest of her treat

* * *

As usual, please R&R. Sorry this chappie took longer than the others, my sister had brain surgery, and i've been at the beach and all that other lovely stuff...this story is getting more involved than I thought! and you lemon fans, i know i teased you with a tiny amount of physical contact here, but just be patient. I love building up the story first :)

-With Love

Pi-chan :).


	10. Chapter X

The dark-haired Hyuga genius had a hold of one handle of the bag, and the blonde Suna Princess the other. As soon as they had returned, Neji had sifted through every single bag, but Temari had kept the yellow one away from him. It contained some very private garments she would rather have him not know about until after the wedding….or ever for that matter.

Hinata stood, looking back and forth between them. She had no idea what she was going to do. She knew what was in the bag, but didn't want to risk angering Neji.

She sighed and tried to think of a way out of this.

"_That's it"_ she thought and began to walk toward the couple who was arguing.

"Temari, you promised to let me see everything you bought, why fight so hard for one little bag—"

"Because, you over-controlling dolt, _some_ things are not met for male eyes" retorted the blonde quickly.

Before Hinata could cut the chakra flow to her cousin's hand, he won the fight and the bag flew back onto him, sending both him and his betrothed flying back quite a ways.

What happened next could not have been foreseen by anyone, even destiny.

* * *

All Neji knew was that his vision was clouded by some white mesh-looking material. He didn't think anything of it until he heard some loud laughter coming from behind him. He removed the vision-blocking item and looked back over his shoulder to see the entire elders council, Hiashi-sama and Hanabi-sama included, in various positions of distress and appalling laughter coming from all of them. He was really beginning to miss the days when the sight of laughter in the council was rare.

"Tch. What could be so funny about a rag—"

And it was then that he took time to actually look at the item in his hand.

It registered to him for about the fifth time that day that he should listen to Temari.

And then it registered that he was holding some virginal white, rather lacy panties of questionable modesty that no man should ever feel, even if they were rather pleasing to the touch….

The blush on his face was immediate and Temari's face was redder than the Kyuubi's chakra. She couldn't believe this…she hadn't even met those people yet..What they must think of her!

She stood up and strode into the cabin, slamming the door behind her and promptly screamed her head off.

Meanwhile, outside, the laughter was slowly dying and most of the elders had retreated inside, leaving the four main Hyuuga's alone.

Neji's blush and subsided, if only slightly and he had re-packed the bag and was standing with his head down in shame.

Hiashi smirked at his nephew, still chuckling slightly.

"Neji, we had come to see if Temari would dine with us in the main compound tonight, but after that ah…enlightenment I doubt she will want to, so it is probably best to wait a few days" he said and turned back into the main compound.

Neji agreed with Temari. He didn't want to join his family for dinner. He would get plenty of jokes, mostly innuendos, and he certainly wasn't up for it.

He turned to Hinata, who was blushing also, and informed her that he wished to dine with Temari alone tonight.

Hinata nodded in understanding and said she'd bring dinner. Neji thanked her.

* * *

Temari had allowed her fiancé, albeit reluctantly, in the door after he said he was there for dinner for the first time since she was here.

He had taken his customary seat across from her and dinner had been pleasant, he had actually apologized for her discomfort, which surprised her.

"You could also apologize for being an arrogant, controlling, son of a –"

"I-I brought dessert" Hinata said from the door.

Temari bit her lip and helped her carry the plates of Anmitsu to the small table in the living room.

Hinata ate with them, making the conversation a little more comfortable.

She left around eight-thirty, reminding Neji to be back in his room by nine.

Neji couldn't believe it. It was like he was a little kid again.

All was quiet in the cabin for a little while. The tension grew, and Neji had no idea how to proceed. The garment that had been revealed to him earlier had the un-used wheels in his head turning.

Did she…really….wear…under….that….ninja….missions….._Nara_.

His teeth clenched and the woman in the cabin cocked her head in question.

"Temari, do you always wear those types of garments? Why? Who would you possibly be wearing them for?" he asked all at once, and he tensed as he waited for her response.

"Again, none of your business Neji" she replied, picking up the plates and turning her back on him to set them in the sink.

He came up behind her.

"Tell me" he demanded, his voice laced with menace as he trapped her against the counter.

"N-Neji…." Her voice trailed off and he realized how close he was. Before he could react, his other-self reacted first and he backed away immediately. No one had been able to redirect his anger like that. _Ever._

Temari's heart finally calmed down. She had been worried that..

"Are you still afraid of me?" he asked in an almost defeated voice.

"I'm not afraid of you" was her response.

"Don't lie, just now your heart picked up pace. Don't think I didn't hear it" he snapped coldly.

_Not again, today was so nice until the bag incident_

"Neji, I don't typically wear things as…promiscuous as that, but it is for the announcement ceremony so I don't sweat too much and stain my yukata" she said quietly.

Oh yes, he remembered now. It was a little over a month and a half away, in the middle of October. How stupid! What was wrong with him? He could lose control over such little things now…

Before he could react, she appeared before him, looking up into his face.

He froze.

"Neji. Even if there was someone else, I would never destroy our chances at a working marriage by being with another man. I don't know what has led you to think this, but it isn't true. No need to get….._jealous"_ she taunted with a twinkle in her eye.

He opened his mouth to deny it, but then shut it again. Was he that protective of her that he would get angry over something like this? Fill in blanks with suspicious motives?

Apparently he was.

Then he realized their proximity to each other and reminded himself again to ask another male…Hiashi-sama if he could get through it without being humiliated….what to do in these situations.

How to touch her and not frighten her? Or make her think he only wanted…

"Neji?" she said, looking up at him. His face was so close …..

"It is nearly nine, I must be going, uh sleep well" he said, departing quickly before he lost control…_again._ Dammit where had all his perfect mental control gone?

He stumbled into his bed with jumbled thoughts, mostly thinking of those accursed panties that plagued him. S-She would wear that when….he would know what was under…..what she looked like in…..That belonged to him…..

Needless to say, it was a very long night. The dream he had was very embarrassing for him.

He and Temari were on the very hill they had been on at sunrise. Only she was in a yukata…and it was slightly open. This wasn't the only thing that embarrassed the genius. When he looked over at her, he didn't know what to do. How to touch her…or…or take the damned fabric the rest of the way off.

* * *

He went to find Hiashi-sama in the morning, and his uncle was amused, but not surprised by his question, after he spent about two minutes trying to ask it. He knew Neji didn't want him to think he was a pervert.

"Well, nephew. Each woman is different, as you probably already know. Each is complex, yet simple in her own way. For now, as it is before the wedding, and even the announcement, just get comfortable with touching her. If you feel brave, try and get comfortable with kissing her as well, it will make the…wedding night go smoother, as opposed to if you are complete aliens with each other"

" B-But Hiashi-sama she will….kill me!" he gasped out. She really was changing his personality…especially with the people he was closest to. A few months ago he would've never been afraid of that…

"Just feel Neji. Don't think, feel" he said, and dismissed him. Let the entertainment begin.

The genius was still lost. If he tried again…he would end up flying halfway across Fire country. Like last night…..what was he supposed to do?

As he tried to figure out another person to ask, he went through a list in his head of the males he knew.

He first thought of Lee and Gai-sensei…and then thought about how that would turn out. He shuddered.

Then he thought about Naruto. Did he really just ask himself that? He must be desperate.

Next was Nara….oh yes, he could see that going extremely well. Perhaps he would ask him after the announcement?

He was running out of guys when the exact girl he needed advice on came upon him.

"Is there a place to train near Konoha that not a lot of people know about? The place I usually train is frequented by Shikamaru-kun and I don't want to run into him" she called, striding up to him and grinning.

"Why not train inside the grounds?" he inquired.

The blonde quirked an eyebrow at him. "Would you like me to destroy the main compound?" she asked sarcastically.

Of course! These grounds weren't designed for her powerful wind jutsus'. How could he forget…that seemed to be becoming a habit for him when she was around.

"Yes, I know of one. My team and I used it when we were younger. It was large enough for Lee and Gai-sensei to do laps in." he said.

"Will you take me there?" she asked. She hated being dependent but her fan was getting dusty.

He nodded, suppressing the urge to smirk.

When they found the training ground, Neji offered to be her sparring partner.

"Neji, I enjoy your fighting style very much, but our types are severely at a disadvantage to each other. You are close range and I am long range" she said.

"So…you are…afraid?" he questioned, attempting to be playful.

She turned to glare at him.

"A Ninja is never afraid" she replied. "Allow me to warm up?"

Neji nodded. She'd been cooped up for nearly four months.

He watched her as she began. He wondered how she had learned to be so graceful with her movements. The gentle fist style required excellent grace but…even Hiashi-sama was nothing compared to this in his movements.

When she leaped toward him in a graceful twist and spun the wind behind her with her fan, he thought she'd missed. He should've known better. The small clump of trees behind them broke in half about four seconds later. She smiled at him.

"Okay, I'm ready" she said.

* * *

About half an hour later, the Hyuga had reached his limit. She was a very tough opponent, and for once he was at a disadvantage because of his style.

Her wind made is Kaiten useless, because the chakras in it disrupted the chakra used to time and execute the defense.

He also hadn't been able to get close enough to cut off her chakra, because of that wind. He just couldn't cut through it fast enough with his Jyuuken.

In addition to that, his upper body was sliced up pretty bad. Because her wind could surround on all sides, his blind spot had been taken full advantage of, and she, being an excellent strategist, had figured it out from the first time she was able to land a hit.

He looked up to see her aiming another wind jutsu at him and called time. Never in his life had he been beaten this badly by a friend. No one from Konoha but Naruto had ever been able to land a hit on him and here was this woman….his fiancée, beating him to a pulp.

He was not in a good mood.

She strode toward him victoriously, a snide smirk on her face.

"Well Neji-san" she began. He winced. The whole "san" thing had to stop.

"I win!" she shouted in delight.

He nodded, noting that his face was cut in multiple places and he had a large bruise along his neck and left arm.

"We should return to the compound, it's getting late" he said, taking off for the Hyuuga grounds. He was going to avoid town. No way was he going to be seen in this condition.

When they hopped over the west wall of the family territory, Hiashi and Hanabi were having a spar. Hiashi had struck his daughter twice, and she was at her limit for the day.

Hiashi greeted his nephew and future niece-in-law. He noted Neji's condition.

"I take it she won?" he chuckled.

Neji turned his head to the side and nodded.

"Good, I'll have to watch you fight sometime, Temari-san"

"Of course" she replied.

* * *

Neji followed Temari to his parent's cabin. All he really wanted to do was tend to his wounds, or perhaps have Hinata do it for him, but he was a gentleman.

As he sat at his usual spot on the couch, Temari told him to wait and disappeared into the bathroom. He heard a few clangs, and he wondered what she could possibly be doing.

She returned a few minutes later with medical salve and cotton wraps.

"What are those for?" he asked. He didn't see any wounds on her…at all.

"I thought you were supposed to be a genius?" she snapped.

"These are to treat your wounds of course" she said as she sat down beside him and began dabbing some salve onto her finger.

His face went blank. "But you inflicted them?" he stated.

"I always treat the wounds I inflict, it's the same with my brothers and Shikamaru, now remove your shirt and I will take care of the one just below your collar bone and the other large bruise forming on your left side" she asked, as if this was an everyday thing.

"How did—"

"I know my justus's better than anyone, as every ninja should. I remember what wind jutsu, how much chakra and the angle at which I hit you. I do this with all the friends I spar with" she said.

"Now remove your shirt and lay back, those wounds don't heal well with regular home medicine. I developed special salve just for this purpose"

He was surprised to say the least, but a little unsure about stripping half-naked in front of her. Would she laugh at him?

Now where had that stupid question come from? Why did he care?

He did as she asked and had to fight down a becoming-familiar blush forming in his cheeks when she sat by him and looked down. She was so warm….and so close.

"Now, this stings a little more than everyday salve" she informed as she began working on the arm facing her.

The man being doctored did note the sting a little more than usual, but watched with great awe at how apt she was at doing this.

Her fingers flitted from one cut to the next so gently that he barely felt them, and he was sensitive to touch because of the Jyuuken.

He was silent the whole time, enjoying the focused look she had on her face. He was incredibly relaxed, so the searing sting came as a surprise. He reared back from pain, crying out in the process. This knocked Temari floor beside the couch, as it had caught her by surprise. He had been doing so well with the salve.

"Neji, you baby, I told you it was going to sting!" she growled, picking the salve back up from the floor beside her.

"I-it caught me by surprise, my apologies" he said. What the hell was wrong with him! He had just apologized for reacting to pain inflicted by salve on a wound that had been inflicted by this very girl! He was furious with himself.

She frowned at him. "You're lucky, this stuff is made with herbs from Suna, and that I brought it with me" she said, resuming her original position at his side. His arms and neck had been completely salved; it was the first cut and deepest cut on his chest that had caused him the shock.

As she continued on with salving his chest, and asked him to just breathe deeply, his body started getting other ideas. The tips of her small fingers felt so nice gliding over his chest like that. No other person had touched him this way. It was quite the eye-opener. He realized that he wanted to touch her too…but again wasn't sure how.

He was shocked again when one of her fingers gently brushed past his left nipple. Involuntarily, he made a groaning sound, and then quickly shut it off. He looked up at her and she didn't seem to have noticed.

"That one was a deeper one as well, so I'm not surprised it stung a little more" she said, finishing up the last lacerating on his left , she thought he had groaned from the salve. Just perfect. Was she that naïve? He hadn't even noticed the damn stinging that time. He was too busy trying to control these never explored feelings coursing through his veins.

"All that's left is that large bruise on your other side; it'll be a nasty one because I caught you at a bad angle with it. Let me get my other salve that I use for bruises; it will still be bad, but not quite as nasty" she said, gliding toward the bathroom to switch ointments.

* * *

He watched her go, taking a deep breath as she went. She asked him to slowly set up, and wait for her. He followed her order for once, and found that each wound stung as he moved. Dammit, what was her chakra made of?

When she returned, she had a questionable looking pink cream in her hand.

"It's pink" he stated obviously.

"Well, my,my,my, you are a genius, aren't you?" she retorted, smirking down at him.

She rubbed some in on her hands and then turned to him, taking a seat beside him.

"This is going to be an awkward position, but could you slowly lean with your right arm over to your left side? I need to see the entire bruise" she asked.

He wanted to run. The bruise was lower than all the cuts and scratches had been. It wasn't "down there" low by any means but he didn't know what his new-found feelings would do.

He did it anyway and when her hands touched the middle of the side of his stomach, a cooling sensation instantly filled him. She went all over his right side, placing her palms just about everywhere there was. When the door opened, no one was as surprised as Hanabi.

What she saw was a half naked Neji, and although a fully clothed Temari, she was rubbing his side in a semi-erotic fashion. Or so it looked like to the younger one.

She squealed and shut the door quickly. Neji tried to follow her but tripped over Temari's foot in his haste, and Temari was sent onto the floor with him.

It took both a minute to collect their thoughts. Neji's first thought was that his chest was a lot heavier than it ought to be. Temari's was that the floor was never quite this uneven.

Both opened their eyes. Temari was face to face with the Hyuuga, in a horizontal manner. Their hearts quickened in response and both stayed, if only for a moment.

"I-I had better go catch her" the one on top said quickly. Neji let her go.

* * *

He lay there for a few more seconds, allowing his heart to slow back down. Her body had fit so nicely there…wait no. This was just a hallucination brought on by his hormones. Yes, that was it. As he stood, his betrothed strode back through the door.

"Hiashi-sama wishes to see you" she informed him.

_This should be jollies._ The genius thought.

"He can wait though, let me finish bandaging you" she said, dragging him back over to the couch.

She did this hurriedly, so it wasn't as thorough as she wanted to be. Her wounds could really do some long-term damage if not fixed properly.

With his right side fully bandaged, and all the cuts and lacerations salved, he entered his uncle's office.

"I want an explanation, Neji. NOW" he demanded.

"WHAT did we JUST have a discussion over?" he said again, before Neji could begin

"Hiashi-sama, if you would allow me to explain—"

"You had better have a good reason. I warned you about treating her like a brood-mare, AND about doing anything too intimate before the wedding and EVEN the announcement!" his uncle shouted once more.

"Hiashi-sama, would you please look at my face, arms and torso?" he asked, removing his shirt once more.

Hiashi was about to yell again when he really looked at his nephew. The boy looked like he had been through the ringer at least twice.

When the shirt was gone, Hiashi almost gasped at the bruise and deep lacerations. No one had ever hurt Neji this badly…well no one in the village of Konoha.

Yet, they looked as if they had been treated by Tsunade herself.

"She was tending to my wounds that she herself inflicted during today's training" Neji said quietly. He was a little angry at Hiashi for assuming the worst of him, but even more so at Hanabi. for not even allowing him or Temari to explain and rushing to Hiashi about it.

"She was able to wound you…this badly?" asked Hiashi after examining the rest of his wounds.

"The…the Kaiten doesn't work against her wind" admitted the younger.

"Is that so? I really must see her fight then! But I doubt you will want to again soon, I will have her show me sometime after the announcement, because I fear I am extremely busy until then" he said.

But all the while, this was a big step. Neji had allowed her to tend to them, and she had cared enough to do it. Yes this was wonderful indeed!

Hiashi smiled and dismissed his nephew, who immediately returned to the cabin.

* * *

Temari smiled when he walked in. She wouldn't admit, but she had been slightly worried. Okay… a lot worried.

"He isn't angry…anymore" Neji said quietly.

"Good, now let me finish those cuts on your face" she said, and moved toward him with a cloth.

When she got close enough, he put a hand on her shoulder. She reeled back, suppressing the urge to slap him. She wasn't used to….or comfortable with being touched. Especially by males. She had kept the secret well.

"Temari" he said simply, looking at her.

"W-what is it?" she asked, keeping her face carefully stoic.

_Show some feeling for once._ "Thank you". Was all he could muster.

She nodded. _Tell her. Ask her._

"Temari?" he repeated.

"What?" she asked again, a little annoyed now.

"How, I mean what are, I mean…. " he sighed. "Nevermind" He just couldn't bring himself to ask her what she wanted physically. Probably nothing.

She did her famous eye-brow quirk and she continued dabbing his face.

"You're lucky, one time cry-baby didn't let me apply this ointment and he still had the cuts when I returned…five months later" she said, laughing lightly.

"You've…done this to Shikamaru?" he asked, his anger quick to rise.

"Easy Neji-san. I told you earlier, that I've applied this treatment to everyone I've sparred with. You didn't react then" she said, about tired of walking on thin ice and having to explain her every motive. She was going to send him flying again if he wasn't careful.

"Who all does that entail, exactly?" he growled.

"My brothers, Shikamaru-kun, and Kakashi-san" she replied.

"All males?" he asked.

She sighed.

"Neji, I'm about tired of this. I've never had romantic relations with another male. All the other girls in this village wouldn't train with me after the chuunin exams. They were too afraid, especially TenTen, even though she isn't quite as girly as the rest, but I hurt her then.

"So even seeing Shikamaru shirtless..you didn't—"

"No, Neji. I never have. I've never even been I have to assure you again, I'm going to get angry. Put more trust in people and less in destiny" she snapped, shutting the lid to the ointment and stalking away.

He could've slapped himself. He was doing it again, filling in the blanks with suspicious motives.

She returned, to see him off, he supposed. It was getting rather late. Many thoughts had gone through the blonde's head while in the bathroom. Maybe she was crazy, but it was worth a shot.

Before he could turn and bid her farewell over his shoulder as he usually did, she grabbed his hand, stood on tiptoe, and pecked his cheek.

"But thanks for caring about me enough to want to know who I've been with" she said in a whisper.

Neji nearly fell against the wall. Had she just kissed him? No.i-it wasn't possible….he was Hyuuga Neji.

He turned to her and simply stared, trying to hide a shameful smile. The corners of his mouth turned up as he impulsively pecked her on the forehead and dashed into the night.

It was Temari's turn to be in shock. Her betrothed wasn't an impulsive person….

But she gave a deep sigh as she watched him go into the night, gently touching the spot on her forehead where his lips had been just moments before.

* * *

Are you HAPPY Nincompoop? This one is TWICE as long as the last ones, at over 4,000 words. (4,891 by fanfiction count)

Also, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, all of you. I hope there wasn't any confusion and that my transitions weren't too sloppy.

R&R Appreciated as always.

-Pi-Chan :)

P.S- I know it's only been 4 days, but this chapter is sooo funny and endearing (hopefully lol) that I just had to post it. The next one will take longer, I promise ;)


	11. Chapter 11

The month separating that night from the long-awaited announcement at the festival flew by. The two stubborn-headed sides of the couple grew fonder of one another as the days passed, whether through physical or mental games.

The blonde princess had managed to avoid being seen by anyone she knew in Konoha. There had been a close call with Naruto and Sakura, who would have spread word so fast Temari wouldn't have had time to reach the compound before she was sought out.

Neji had begun to crave her presence. It was a strange thing for him. When he was on a mission or simply training with anyone other than her(which he rarely did now), he found he missed her. It was almost a yearning.

TenTen had noticed something was up. They still trained together bi-monthly except in the summer when Lee and Gai-sensei would take a long trip to training grounds designed specifically for their tai-jutsu.

So, when they had returned in August, the trainings had picked up again;he seventh and twentieth of each month.

Almost immediately, TenTen noticed a change. Neji was still just as silent as before, but he was so..at ease. When she had last seen him in April, he was tense when other people's presence, even his old team. It had always been as if he was expecting an attack, even from them. But now, he seemed so calm, so relaxed.

The next thing she noticed was that he was much more jovial than she remembered. He actually laughed twice within that one training session. If he kept acting like that he was going to have even more fan girls than he already did.

After the genius left, which he did rather quickly, she noted, she called Gai-sensei and Lee over to her.

"What is it TenTen?" her former teacher was quick to ask.

"Did you notice the difference in Neji today?" she asked seriously.

"What do you mean TenTen-chan?" asked Lee, as he began doing push-ups again.

"Well, for one he laughed. Not once but twice. When do you remember him being so at ease?" she said.

"Now that you mention it, he didn't have quite the arrogant air that he usually projects" said Gai, sitting his chin in his hand.

"I still didn't notice anything. Maybe youth has finally caught up with Neji-san?" suggested the mini-Gai, reaching 500 push-ups.

Tenten shook her head. "I think something deeper is the matter. His personality itself has gone through some under-lying changes in a matter of months, which is very odd" she said.

"You're being too dramatic TenTen" said Lee, reaching 700.

"She does have a point though, Lee. Neji is usually collected and precise. Although his foot work and style were excellent today, as usual, there was a different….feel to them I suppose. He's never been like you and I, Lee. His moves have always been beautifully mechanical, what he is supposed to do. Today, I noticed that they had…I suppose you could say feeling. Not quite the amount you and I put in it, but more than usual." Gai said, stretching for the six mile run he would soon go on.

"Well, we will ask him on the night we usually eat out together"

They nodded in agreement. Nothing could possibly be wrong with Neji, not a lot..no nothing could bother him. They all had that same thought as they walked away from the training ground.

* * *

The twelfth came all too quickly. Restaurants were packed; needless to say, it was four days before the big moon festival on the sixteenth.

Neji felt as if an ambush were coming on as soon as he entered the restaurant. He was on alert immediately, glancing toward the booth in the back. His team was seated in their usual table, and everything seemed normal. He made his way to the back and took his customary seat at the end between Gai and Tenten.

He cringed as he thought of the fit Temari had thrown when he had told her where he was going and why he wouldn't be at dinner with her tonight. He thought that she was being controlling until he got her to calm down and explain the problem. He was extremely relieved to hear it wasn't the fact he was going out, or that he would be in the presence of another woman. He didn't want her throwing a fit when they were married just because he was going out. His cringe slowly turned into a grin as he thought of marriage with her. For some reason it wasn't as….foreboding as before.

She had explained she was going stir crazy, and that she wanted to be able to go out too. He supposed he understood that, she missed socializing with people other than himself and Hinata. He supposed he understood that as well, he tired of the family sometimes as well.

Then he smiled, remembering what happened next. He had shyly pecked her on the cheek,(they still hadn't gotten to the lips stage) assuring her that in a few days she could venture where she wished, as long as it wasn't too far from him. When he had finished saying this, Neji bit his lip hard; cussing himself. There was way too much feeling in that statement.

But a second later he was glad he said it. Her temper had calmed and the anger had gone out of her eyes. She had thrown her arms around him, the closest she had gotten yet, and the feeling it gave him was surprisingly satisfying. It lasted about two seconds and then she quickly backed away. That's another thing he had learned this past month. She was timid when it came to physical contact. Which is why the smile that appeared on his lips as he sat at the table was so bright; she had chosen to initiate it.

He realized he was smiling and immediately restored his stoic façade. It was too late though, he saw his female teammate raise her eyebrows in question before she too hid her surprise and curiosity. Damn! He was going to be interrogated!

And surely enough as soon as his spoon was down, she launched her attack, flanked by the two bowl-cut hair-styled men at the table.

He sighed. Here we go.

First he was questioned about Hiashi, Hinata and Hanabi. When he assured them they were the same and were well, they moved to recent missions, interactions with the Hokage and even training.

After about an hour of this, Tenten receded, giving Lee and her sensei the cue to meet her in the back room of the restaurant and they made excuses accordingly.

Neji calmly watched them go, silently laughing to himself. If it were anyone else, they would've asked about a girl. But it hadn't even crossed their minds.

He was two-thirds wrong.

Back in the room, all three were pacing.

"What else could it be?" said TenTen in frustration. They'd been through everything!

"I don't know, Tenten, truthfully maybe we are over thinking this…"

"NO! There has got to be something!" she replied.

"Well…there is one thing we haven't asked him about" Lee said calmly, surprised his teammates hadn't thought of it yet.

"Really? We asked him everything that could possibly be different" said Tenten.

"Yeah Lee! I think you were right in thinking youth has caught up with him!" said Gai, the nice-guy pose appearing.

"We haven't asked him about his relationship status" he said.

His counterparts looked thunderstruck.

"Neji…and a girl?" asked Tenten. She almost fainted. No…never…

"Lee, that's such a youthful joke! But I don't think Neji has a sense of attraction…"Gai admitted.

"Well, think about it from a youthful frame of mind. Neji-san has been smiling more, indicating he has been enjoying things more recently. Also, he is relaxed around people more than he used to be. This indicates that he has been spending more time with people than he used to" finished Lee.

"That sounded so logical…." said a shocked weapons master.

"Bu-but Neji and a girl…what girl is strong enough to work through that outer shell he has?" said Gai with wide eyes.

"It's just a theory, but it's the only thing we haven't tried" Lee said.

"Wow Lee, I've never known you to be so logical!" said a very impressed Tenten.

"I've been reading a book on logic….trying to impress Sakura-san" he said, rubbing the back of his head with a smile.

"Go after youthful Sakura, Lee!" shouted Gai-sensei.

Tenten merely face-palmed herself.

* * *

Neji raised his eye-brow when they returned. They had taken quite a bit of time in there. Maybe they had figured it out?

Lee's question hit him by surprise. Mostly because it was coming from Lee.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Neji?" he asked, leaning across the table like one would in an interrogation.

Neji stifled a huge chuckle. " I can honestly say that I do not" he said with a completely blank expression.

She was his fiancé….not his girlfriend, so he was technically telling the truth.

All three fell back against the booth in defeat. It was nearly eight o'clock, Neji wanted to leave. He bid them goodbye, saying he would be there on the twentieth. Oh how different things would be in just those few, short days.

* * *

He couldn't hide his eagerness to get back to the blonde. He rushed through the grounds, halting at the doors to listen. He heard talking. He heard Temari's voice, and then a male whose voice he knew, but couldn't quite place. Jealousy over came him immediately. He knocked on the door rather loudly. When his fiancé answered the door, he burst through the door, past her and found Kiba Inuzuka sitting in the chair next to the couch. He looked at Temari with a glare and she realized what it must look like.

"Neji, Kiba came to see if he and Hinata could train, but Hiashi-sama needed her, so I offered to train with him" she explained, gently pulling on his arm toward the couch.

He started to calm down when he realized they were both fully dressed and had been talking…in the front room…when Temari knew he would return soon. He took a deep breath and berated himself…again…for being an insecure ass when other men got around her,or even when she talked about them.

He was riled again however, when he noticed the bandage covering the Sunian's left arm from the shoulder to the elbow.

His anger flushed through him again and he turned toward the dog-nin, a serious malevolent glint in his eye.

Akamaru, who had been lying on the floor by Kiba's chair, growled and stood up with his hair raised. Kiba calmed his friend before standing.

"Neji, it's good to see you again. The scratch on her arm will be healed before the ceremony. She is a very strong fighter"he said, smiling as he cringed. Neji noticed the whelps on his neck and surmised he was heavily bandaged because of two or three broken ribs. He couldn't help but smirk.

"Yes, she is" he said, getting closer to her in a protective stance.

"You're very lucky to have her. Temari, it's been a pleasure, thank you for the salve" he said, exiting the building immediately. He laughed to himself. Hinata-chan had been right….Hyuga really had changed.

* * *

Neji felt a strong smack against his right shoulder. He winced as metal connected with skin. That one was going to bruise.

"Don't you ever be that rude to Kiba…or anyone else for that matter….ever again" Temari hissed. That had been downright rude…and for no reason at all. What could've possibly driven him to do that?

She shook the thought aside and drifted away from him to set her weapon against the wall. He watched her go, admiring the graceful form she presented him with. He'd never looked at a woman in that manner before. Now that he'd started he just couldn't stop…it was like he was absorbing the sight of her. He really had to stop this.

She turned to throw him a questioning look over her shoulder before smirking.

"Still like what you see, Neji-san?" she taunted.

He smiled. He was used to that old taunt by now, but his cheeks still tinged slightly with pink.

She hadn't given him the leverage to know what she thought about his body. Healing his chest and torso had become almost a daily ritual. There hadn't been any more horizontal "accidents" like the day almost a month ago. She was glad for it but…somehow wanted it to happen again and that scared her. It made her want to give him access to her body….and that scared her even more. She was afraid she was losing herself to him. She had sworn that it would never happen. Not again. But the feeling of his chest was with her almost nightly while she dreamt, she was so safe…so secure with him and she couldn't deny that it most certainly was happening again, and with the most unexpected of people. He was so warm and kind when he wanted to be. He still seemed distant from her at times, but she wasn't exactly little miss open book either, so she gave him leeway in that area.

She also knew that he had noted her apparent lack of want in the physical contact department. He wouldn't ever ask..but she'd have to tell sooner or later.

She shook her mind away from those thoughts and strode confidently back to her fiancé, looking him square in the face.

"Why were you so rude to another ninja and a close friend of Hinata's at that?" she asked. She was still angry about the way Neji had treated him.

Neji shrugged. "He seemed like a threat at the time"

Temari almost laughed. That was a half baked excuse if she'd ever heard one.

"Whatever, I just thought you were decent to people at least, but I guess you're too good for that huh?" she said, turning from him.

She wasn't surprised when he grabbed her arm, the surprise came when she found herself pushed against the wall by the bedroom door.

When she looked up, the gray orbs she looked into were mixed with anger and hurt.

"I didn't like him being around YOU" he growled, looking into her eyes. That last statement had really set his temper off. She was the only one who could get to him that easily.

"Why not? I thought you trusted me?" she said, her glare going toe to toe with his.

"I do trust you. It's him I don't trust. It would've been so easy for him. To overpower you and take you…and then you could never be mine. And part of it's your fault, you're so damn alluring" he said, pushing her even harder against the solid wall behind her.

Her eyes widened in shock. Her? Alluring? Ha, she hadn't heard that good of a joke in awhile.

"For one thing, alluring is not a word that goes with me. As far as appearance goes I'm pretty ordinary. And for another thing, he couldn't have over powered me. The only way I would ever go to bed with a man is if I was willing" she said, mustering the strength to push him off of her.

He threw his head back and cackled…almost evilly until he realized she really thought she was ordinary.

"Temari. You are about as ordinary looking as snow in the desert." He said, his anger slowly subsiding. It's funny the way that happened with her. His moods were in constant shift now, almost all the time.

"But he still could've over powered you" he said, emphasizing the ease with which he held her firmly in place against the wall.

"Neji, trust me. He couldn't have" she said quietly.

"How can you be so sur—"

"Are you going to let me go now?" she didn't ask. Her tone demanded it.

His hold lessened but he didn't completely let her go. He was looking down at her and her lips looked very enticing in the angry position they were held.

The Suna princess saw her betrothed looking at her lips and soundly smacked him.

The surprise and recoil that hit Neji was immediate and he let her go immediately.

He rubbed the side of his head, mad at himself for not dodging the blow and at her for dealing it.

He glared at her. What had she done that for?

"Don't look so mad. If you're going to kiss me, do it romantically or don't do it at all. Plus it's getting late, I didn't want you to kiss me just to prove a point" she huffed.

He merely stared at her. This woman confounded him! First, she was shy, then mad, then demanding and then shy all over again! What the hell!

He grumbled, shaking his head to get rid of the dizziness he now felt and told her goodnight over his shoulder has he went out the door. He wasn't really angry any more, just confused. But he couldn't let her know that.

She returned his goodnight and watched him leave, methodically getting ready for bed to keep her mind busy after he had done so.

She didn't want to think about how he felt, pressed up against her. She didn't want to feel how it made her feel to get him to show emotion, whether it be lust or happiness or anger. She also didn't want to think about the way her heart picked up pace when she thought about the coming announcement…

As she rolled into bed that night, the raven-haired man that filled her thoughts and dreams was, unbeknownst to her, silently watching her from the tree outside.

* * *

Why no reviews on the last chapter? I NEED FEEDBACK people! Anyway, this one is 3,008 words. Hope you enjoyed it, R & R appreciated :)

-Pi-Chan :)


	12. XII

Neji's eyes opened as he jolted upright in his bed. He almost groaned and went back to sleep, he had been up until three hours ago, watching the wretched Suna woman in her bed. It also hadn't helped that when he had finally returned to his own bed, his mind that was growing ever attentive to the female form (damned fine time for it to do so) reminded him that he would be sharing a bed with her in a matter of months. As much as this excited him, not only physically but emotionally, to be able to claim her as his for life made him feel so strange. He'd never thought of things that deeply before he met her.

The thought also scared him, and he had lain awake another hour pondering what he should do. What if she didn't enjoy bedding with him?What if he embarrassed himself? What if…what if..what if…. had gone on for an entire hour. So he had got a total of two hours of sleep the night before the announcement of his fiancé/wedding/engagement.

DAMMIT! He shouted mentally as he remembered the ceremony was today and threw off his covers. The main house would be in frenzy and as he glanced at the clock, he realized that he was due to meet Hiashi-sama in…five minutes. He dashed out of bed, throwing on simple clothing, splashed his face with cold water and ran as silently through the house as he could to Hiashi-sama's office. He caught his breath before knocking on the wooden barrier.

"Enter" Hiashi said from within.

"Ah, nephew, just on time" he said. One look at his appearance and he barely managed to suppress a smirk. The boy was still losing sleep over her.

"As you know, the engagement will become public knowledge tonight. I want you kids to be able to enjoy the festival, and it begins at seven like it always has. Therefore, everyone will be told to gather around the raised wooden platform in the middle of the thoroughfare, and we will announce from there. You know the proceedings I am sure, but I will skim through them with you to be sure.

I will go up and address the crowd, then say your name, title, etcetera and then I will say something to the effect of "and he will be marrying Sabaku No Temari" then she will come out on stage, clasp your hand and I will read her titles as well.

Then, to finish, you will place rings in each other's hands, and I will say the vows you both will keep until the wedding day,chastity, mostly." Hiashi said, taking a deep breath.

"Then,you both can enjoy the festival as you chose, but be home by one in the morning, please."

The younger nodded."Sounds simple enough" replied the genius. He would enjoy seeing Nara's face tonight.

"And one last thing" began Hiashi. "You cannot see each other until the stage tonight. This is sort of a practice wedding day" he said.

Neji's eyes widened.

"Temari has been informed of this. She and Hinata left earlier this morning. I have Hamaru and Mitoshi with them, as if they aren't capable of defending themselves, but just as a precaution. So please don't worry about her Neji." finished Hiashi as he smiled knowingly.

"I wouldn't—"

"Sure sure. Oh and Neji, I know I don't have to tell you, but look your best tonight. If I may suggest the blue silk kimono your father wore?" he said with a slightly serious tone.

After nodding in compliance, Neji asked

"So, I can't have ANY contact with her ALL day?"

Hiashi nodded silently.

In response, the young prodigy promptly stood, threw the chair next to him against the wall, and walked out murmuring to himself. What the hell was he supposed until five when he had to go through all the "proper preparations"?

Hiashi smiled again. He sure had been doing that more since Temari got here, all of the family had.

* * *

Neji was at a loss of what to do. He had gone back to bed after his discussion with Hiashi, but sleep had evaded him, even after the short two hours he'd had. He took a long, slow hot shower to try and soothe his restless mind back to sleep. He stumbled into bed, and fell fast asleep. He hadn't slept in for ages.

When he awoke at noon again, he was feeling better, more like the Great Neji Hyuga! Or he at least tried to convince himself as much.

As he dressed, he desperately tried to keep his thoughts from Temari. He tried to be like he was before she had arrived. Unless some task required him to be a genius, his mind had been able to rest peacefully. It proved difficult though, the few touches of her skin he had experienced, and the way she had felt pressed up against the wall. That had been new. Very new. And his thoughts were directed there often.

When he was done, he realized he still had four and a half hours before he had something to do. He decided that his training had been slightly neglected as of late, and that he'd better catch up, so he headed out the main entrance to one of the compound's numerous training grounds. Okay, so he was silently hoping to maybe catch a glimpse of her. When he realized this he punched the nearest tree in frustration. Why the hell was she able to get in his thoughts like the so easy!

* * *

Meanwhile, Temari was in a predicament of her own. She, Hinata and their two "escorts" (Temari had almost snorted when Hiashi had told them to come, if they were escorts and not body guards, she was the Princess of Fragility) had settled by a stream near Konoha to eat a picnic lunch of sorts. The blonde had known enough about Nara lands to keep away from the boundaries, and this was the closest they had come the entire time she was here. As luck would have it, however, one of the young bucks from the Nara clan seemed to have broken out of the forest and was bounding away from the lands, with a young Nara heir chasing after it…right across the river from the picnicking four.

Temari's reaction was immediate, creating a gust of wind that blinded vision from all sides as she dashed into the nearby trees. It was risky, though, Shikamaru was smart and had battled her enough times to recognize a number of jutsu she used just by the feel of the wind. When she looked back, it appeared that only three had been at the picnic to start, the three Hyuga's were well trained enough to continue on as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Usually the young deer of the Nara clan were docile and well natured. Every once in awhile, however, a feisty one would be born, and have to be tamed before it would settle into quiet forest life. Shikamaru, Shadow genius of Konoha, was currently hopping through the trees of his clan's forest in order to catch such a deer. This young, yearling buck had caused trouble from the moment he was born, and Shikamaru cursed as he saw him leave the trees and dash out into the open field. Damn, a ninja and Jounin at that, and he still couldn't catch a deer.

As the trees broke, he saw that they had run a lot farther away than he had thought. They were on the south eastern edge of Konoha, just outside the village. He spotted the stream and quickly drew a plan of action. As he drew close to the body of water, however, something else caught his eye. Someone was having a picnic, it seemed. He had moments to observe the emblem of the Hyuga clan, before a glint of steel disrupted his vision and he was forced to the ground by a powerful wind that seemed to originate from nowhere.

When it ceased, seconds later, Shikamaru was going through a thousand possibilities for the wind. He knew that not a lot of things could cause wind to come or leave that quickly without leaving destruction in its wake. Yet, when he looked around, the picnickers were acting as if nothing had happened. Not a single tree was disturbed and only a slight breeze carried his beloved clouds in the sky. The only other thing he knew of that could possibly direct a powerful force like wind with that kind of finesse was Temari.

The glint of steel he saw could've been her fan, conjuring it up. His mind rejected that idea, however. She couldn't be here without him knowing it. He would've had to be her guide and the Hokage hadn't called upon him in quite some time. Wait…..it had been TOO long! The Godaime always had some task or another, some strategy meeting or class that needed to be tended to. Yet…he hadn't been called in…a month now for anything other than missions.

He didn't have a solution at all to the problem. He thought for a minute or two about why she would be here without his knowledge, and he couldn't come up with anything. He decided to ask the Hyuga's across the stream if they were okay, and maybe do a little digging while he was at it.

Hinata and her two escorts had quietly praised the Sunian's quick getaway, but held their breath as Shikamaru Nara approached.

When he leaped across the stream, buck forgotten, he walked near them, inquiring if they were worse for the wear because of the wind.

"H-Hello Shikamaru-kun, and y-yes we are fine" the heiress greeted politely.

"It was an odd gust though, seemed to come out of nowhere, but I've seen that happen a few times. I think it happens when cold air and moisture rises from the river bed and meets with just enough breeze from the south" offered Mitoshi as an explanation.

The black-haired genius gave him an odd look. Hyuga's usually didn't offer an explanation without being asked. Mitoshi met his gaze steadily and Shikamaru decided they were just shaken up. But still Temari….

"You haven't seen Temari-chan recently have you, Hinata?" trying to find his usual nonchalant-lazy tone.

"Not f-for some time, b-but she sh-should be returning soon, I-I would think" replied Hinata delicately.

Well, he wasn't going to get anything out of this bunch.

"Glad to see you're all okay. I have to go catch that buck or it'll be troublesome for me" he said, turning to run in the direction of the youngster.

Hinata watched him leave, and then had Hamaru check for his presence with the Byakugan. "He is a good distance away now, Hinata-sama" he confirmed.

She started wrapping up the blanket and food as a signal and Temari emerged from her hiding place and quit masking her chakra.

"Sorry about the food, but that was a close one" she said as she reached the trio.

"No matter, Temari-chan. We need to b-be returning to the grounds a-anyway, it is nearly two-thirty" she said.

Oh yes. Temari had forgotten how long being dressed up could take. The last time she'd had to do it for a Suna event two years ago had taken nearly four hours. Hinata wanted to start at three-thirty just in case and both girls needed to shower, as they had agreed to get ready together. Temari grinned, thinking about the display she would put on tonight. Her confidence had always helped her in matters like this, but this time she felt a little uneasy. Usually she thrived at these events, even if it meant dressing up, but now she found herself wondering at what Neji would think.

* * *

With his ears burning slightly, although he couldn't imagine what for, Neji slowly made his way up to the main house. He had watched Hinata and Temari return safely with Mitoshi and Hamaru, if only through Byakugan, before he returned to his room after three harsh hours of training. It had him feeling grand.

He showered again, realizing the ceremony preparations would begin soon. He got out at three forty five and lay in his bed for fifteen minutes before Hiashi called him to preparations that would take at least an hour and a half. For the girls, he assumed, this meant primping and priming in every possible fashion known to man, and some only known to women. He found himself wondering for a second what she would like in feminine clothes, but was soon whisked away to his own preparations.

This included being reminded of the house rules, how to respond to congratulations from friends about the announcement, how to receive invitations to celebrations in their honor, a reminding that his life would include Temari now and he would have to ask her about any of the celebrations because they would attend together, a reminder that she was a lady, a reminder that he was a gentleman, and lastly a congratulations on the engagement from the lead elder himself.

Neji had had most of it engrained in him since he was six, and all Hyuga's at that age were required to read the House Rule Book, which mentioned things like the receiving congratulations thing, that were years away for a six year old. They were expected to remember every detail. He had.

It didn't, however, tell him anything he wanted to know. Like, how, for instance, do you try and kiss a girl like Temari without making a complete idiot of yourself?

He sighed as he returned to his room, dressing himself in his blue silk kimono and other little details and styled his hair. He really hated the task of styling his hair. He liked his long hair but it did grow…mundane at times.

He left his room at six thirty, putting his usual stoic mask on to cover the emotions coursing through him, especially the nervousness.

* * *

Temari and Hinata decided that Temari would help Hinata first, and then vice versa. After her shower, Temari had worked the heiress's long black tresses into two separate buns on opposite sides of the back of her head, and left the hair not in the buns flowing down her back and curving around her sides in just the right places. She had then helped her into the kimono they had got during their shopping spree in the summer. Last, came the make-up. Temari didn't think Hinata needed any, her face was almost sheer perfection in itself, but Hinata insisted on a little. Temari touched her lips up and glossed her eyes over with a perfect sheen, and then slightly blushed her cheeks with a pale, becoming pink. Yeah, that added just enough. In accordance with her beautiful yellow kimono that was embroidered with a pattern of red, which emphasized her figure, it gave her all the beauty one could ask for.

She really was beautiful. It was odd; she'd never noticed how plain her looks were before getting to know Hinata. She didn't hold it against her, but her once unfailing confidence had taken a spiral downward, but she hid it with amazing grace.

Not completely, though, and the perceptive raven-haired female had noticed. She couldn't imagine what caused it, especially in a woman like her soon-to-be-sister-in-law.

(A/N: Yes, I know Hinata and Neji are cousins and not brother and sister, but hey, they've grown close-ish.)

"Temari-chan" she said quietly as she smoothed the girl's beautiful golden hair with a brush.

"What is it, Hinata-chan?" she asked as she stared off into space at the mirror.

"I-Is something the matter? Y-you haven't seemed as….confident as you used to be" she replied, slowly working the blonde's hair into gentle waves.

"Not at all, Hinata" she said too quickly.

She didn't believe her. Temari still had a block to some issues, she had noticed. Probably from growing up without female interaction for so long.

"Please tell me" she coaxed gently.

"It's nothing to be concerned about" she snapped. The girl had struck a nerve and she knew it.

Her white eyes looked at Temari's reflection in the mirror and was shocked to see a level of..I guess you could call it disappointment in her eyes…and it was deep. This alarmed her.

"Temari-chan" she said in a firmer tone. "Tell me what is wrong this instant or I will call Neji-nisan in here right now"

Temari looked at her with wide eyes, noting that she was dressed only in a towel, and barely one at that.

"Damn you, Hinata. You've been around me too long" she said with a smirk.

Hinata returned the smirk timidly.

"It's just that..You're so…beautiful and I'm…so not" Temari continued, biting her lip and mentally stabbing herself for being so weak.

If the heiress was expecting a problem, it certainly wasn't that.

"Oh, T-Temari that isn't true!" she shouted in disbelief.

"Don't try to lie and make me feel better, it's okay. I'll accept it in time" Temari replied.

Hinata was speechless. This foreign beauty was jealous…of her? It just didn't compute.

"You have a cream complexion, beautiful raven hair, a generous bosom and not to mention complete with gorgeous curves." The blonde said, sighing.

Hinata blushed under the artificial blush. She'd never had it pointed out so directly like that, nor had she thought herself beautiful in the least.

"Temari. As my father has told me, I am beautiful in a delicate way. That is only one way to be beautiful" she said quietly.

"You're still beautiful, any way you put it" said the blonde as she slipped into her splendid kimono.

"Delicately" she reminded her. "There are many different ways" she said.

"F-For example…I-Ino-chan is different with h-her beauty. She is an o-ornamental beauty. She doesn't have curves, b-but many still consider her beautiful.

Sakura-chan is also d-different. She has a sultry yet i-innocent beauty that is unique to h-her and she carries it well. Her breasts aren't enormous and her hair is short and p-pink for heaven's sake, yet she is still a beauty.

Then, Tenten-chan is subtle with her beauty. S-She spends most of her time training, and she is admired by many for doing so. Her curves are better than mine and her brown eyes and long brown hair can easily be very seductive.

L-Lastly, Temari-chan, i-is you. You are lucky, because your beauty is sensuous and r-rare. Your b-blonde hair is envied by many women; believe me I've heard, because it is a shade that looks grand, even after your three day travel here.

Your eyes are an unusual shade of teal and your curves are envied as well because they are so well defined. I'm s-sorry for going on t-this mantra, but you need to b-be happy with who you are" she said, out of breath.

Temari was stunned. Never in her life had someone said she was beautiful, let alone sensuous. Now she felt like an emotional idiot. She gave herself a mental shake, restoring her confidence to its former glory.

"Thanks, Hinata-chan" she said quietly.

Hinata nodded and then gasped.

"Oh, goodness, it's nearly six-thirty; we'll have t-to rush with your make-up!" Hinata shouted as she spied the clock on the mantle.

Temari smiled. Bring it on Mr. Arrogant-Ass-Know-It-All.

* * *

As it happened, said Mr. Arrogant-Ass-know-it-all was tapping his foot impatiently. It was ten minutes before the announcement, and already people were gathering. He'd seen Tenten, Sai, and Sakura already. He'd been wondering to himself if Hinata had gotten Temari in anything dressy. He laughed to himself. Yeah right. That was about as likely to happen as Naruto noticing Hinata…finally.

Hinata and Temari had made their way to the back of the platform, staying in the shadows so that they wouldn't be noticed until it was time. Temari's stomach and heart, despite her wishes, had flown into a quandary over the number of people already in the crowd. She'd seen everyone she'd known, even Shikamaru who was right near the stage, talking with Naruto and Chouji. Damn was he in for a surprise. She smirked. He hated not knowing something, this would really get him!

Shikamaru was bored. Very, very bored. This festival was always a nuisance to him, but he came because he knew he would end up enjoying himself. It was a beautiful night, the stars were out and the moon was full and casting a glow over the entire village. Everyone in the festival had been told to report for a special announcement before the festivities began, so he had found a place near stage so he wouldn't have to work his troublesome way through the crowd.

Everyone had been chattering for about ten minutes now. By the shadows, he knew it was about seven, so when was the announcement to begin? (A/N:There are shadows because of the lights around the platform)

He and the two other shinobi with him had been talking for a few minutes, when someone above them cleared his throat.

They gazed up to see Hyuga Hiashi standing on the stage in a proud stance. _This must be big if old Hyuga intends on making the announcement himself_, thought Shikamaru.

The crowd quieted as they noticed the man on stage. He had that kind of air about him. When the crowd was silent, he began, in the loudest voice Shikamaru had ever heard from a Hyuga, with a welcome to everyone in the crowd.

He then proceeded to bring Neji out. Neji bowed as Hiashi began. Shikamaru was sure he heard about five girls behind him sigh at the sight of the other genius.

"This is my nephew, Hyuga Neji, whom I am very proud of. He is a special Jounin at twenty. He has completed many missions successfully for this village, has mastered our special fighting style with the upmost skill, and wields the Byakugan like a master. I, and our council of Elders have decided, that because of the above reasons, he will be allowed to marry and continue on the line. This brings me to the announcement.

Meanwhile, all who knew Neji were shocked.

Tenten, who was with Lee and Gai-sensei, were looking at each other in shock. And they had thought just a girlfriend.

Naruto's jaw had dropped, and the shadow master and Chouji had fallen backward.

Sakura, who had been with Ino, nearly fainted. Ino had known for awhile of course, was just happy she could talk about it openly now.

Even the great Copy Ninja was wide eyed.

All their thoughts were one in the same. "_Neji…is…marrying_?"

But..if they weren't already shocked enough, it did them in when their brains registered the rest of his words.

* * *

"The beautiful, strong and intelligent, Sabaku No Temari, has agreed to join our family by way of Neji's hand in marriage"

Temari heard her name called. Hinata urged her to go. She took a deep breath and stepped into the light of the moon.

There was a collective gasp in the crowd. The now-publicly engaged genius frowned. Was something wrong? Then he realized they were all looking through him. He turned to see what was so gawkable. He stopped breathing.

A beautiful creature had stepped into the moonlight, which caught in her just-below-shoulder length hair and made it glisten. Her eyes were a deep and very welcoming teal. Her face was flawless and the lines her neck created were so stream line and serene. The way her hair brushed her collar bone was so sensuous and lovely that Neji almost asked Hiashi to pinch him.

Then her body caught his attention. She wore a pink kimono that defined her curves and hollows to every extent. He then realized that the piece was decorated on her left side by a silver willow tree, and had tiny silver birds outlined with light blue fabric flying to it.

Her gait was so even and smooth that the wind seemed to carry her. Then he realized something when she stood next to him and gave him a confident, yet sincere .My. .Kami. THAT WAS TEMARI! Neji struggled as the muscles in his nose weakened and he felt sure he was going to have a nosebleed, as about half the crowd already had.

Sure he'd known she was beautiful but…this …was way out of that league. The affect on his body was immediate. Then he'd known why this kimono was so loose at the waist. He'd have to thank his dad for that someday, because it would've caused quite the embarrassment now. A slender, soft hand shot out and took his gently and his blood seemed to grow warm in his veins.

* * *

Hiashi allowed the crowd a few shocked moments of silence.

Gai and Lee, after the initial shock, had begun shouting about the power of youthful love.

Tenten was almost tempted to shout with them for the first time ever. But dignity reined her in and she merely smiled. Neji was sure going to have a hell of a time with her.

Naruto was saying, in his loud manner "That can't be HER, what the HELL Temari-chan don't tell me you've looked like that all along!" while quietly dabbing his tiny nosebleed.

Every other male in the crowd happened to be drooling…or passed out with blood dripping from their nose.

Sakura did faint this time and Ino was overcome with jealousy. She didn't think that barbaric girl could even be considered pretty. But here she was stunning, and the men in the crowd agreed with her.

Sai, who had finally told Ino the reason he called her beautiful, but still held the belief of opposite nicknames, was in awe as well. "I need to paint her; she is the ugliest thing I've ever seen!"

Meanwhile, very different emotions were coursing through that of the youngest Nara.

.Jealousy. .Rage. all welled up inside him after his jaw had dropped and his mind had gone blank._Someone else has Temari-chan..._

_

* * *

_

Hiashi "ahemed" and continued, as the crowd was already silent from shock.

"Sabaku No Temari is the daughter of the Sandaime Kazekage and sister to the Yondaime Kazekage. She is a jounin in her own right, twenty-one years of age and master of the wind. With this match, we hope to solidify the bonds between Sunagakure, village Hidden in the Sand, and Konohagakure, the village Hidden in the Leaves"

The crowd applauded and Temari had to yank her betrothed's hand to remind him it was time to bow. His mind had been other places. Like…she was going to be his WIFE?...and "she smells nice"…and Oh my gosh what do I do?...

Hiashi continued to read aloud what was expected during the length of engagement, the duties of groom and bride…yadda…yadda…yadda.

Then, Neji put a ring in Temari's hands and cupped them with his. Then, when Hiashi had said his duties during the engagement and marriage individually, he kissed her on the forehead, as was custom. He nearly thought he was going to explode from embarrassment, especially when he saw Tenten trying to hold back her laughter in the crowd.

Shikamaru nearly threw up. Neji saw the face he made and smiled.

Then, when it was Temari's turn, she pecked him on the cheek and smiled as she turned to the crowd.

That time, Shikamaru almost cried. Kiba, who had joined about mid ceremony and was still gawking at the new appearance of Temari, noticed his friend's expression and grew grim. Naruto and Chouji did the same as they noticed Kiba looking at their long time friend the shadow-master. They had all known he was in love with her. His knuckles were white as he gripped his knees.

The blonde on stage noticed this and pain shot through her expression. She squeezed Neji's hand and he looked at her with a questioned gaze. His alarm was up when he saw the pain in her eyes. He didn't know what to do, but tried to offer her comfort by squeezing her hand back gently. He assumed he'd done the right thing when she nodded her thanks.

With the last bow to the crowd, the officially engaged couple stepped off stage, arm in arm, and was surrounded immediately by their closest friends. Tenten reached them first and she had a huge grin on her face as she slugged Neji in the shoulder playfully.

"Damn you Hyuga, you had us worried something was actually wrong" she said with a laugh. Gai and Lee had come up behind her, loudly agreeing with their brunette teammate.

Temari had bristled when Tenten punched him, but realized she had the right. She laughed too, which brought the attention back to her.

Lee got right up to her with a strange look on his face. It was Neji's turn to go into guard mode. He tugged the blonde slightly closer. Tenten and Gai noticed this, and a look passed between them that made the groom-to-be turn his head in embarrassment. Lee wouldn't do anything inappropriate…

"Are you suuuure you're youthful Temari-san from Suna? I mean you sure look like her but yet you don't—"

He was cut off as she silently slugged him in the shoulder.

The Green beast winced. "Y-Yep, that's her" he said and went back by Gai.

Soon, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru and even Shino had joined the group.

Sakura and Ino were already gabbing and cooing at Temari at a pace Neji and the other men couldn't understand, but Temari seemed to. Hinata stood quietly between her older cousin and Naruto. Kiba was whispering something to Shino before he smiled his big-grin smile and congratulated the couple. Akamaru said something to him in Inuzuka language and Kiba added "and Temari looks very lovely too".

"Was that really Akamaru, or you, Kiba?" she asked teasingly.

He laughed. "Both, I guess you could say"

Temari both alarmed and surprised Neji by unwrapping her arm from his and dropping on one knee. Akamaru bounded to her and gave her a lick on her chin and she giggled and patted him on the head, rubbing his nose with hers.

You could sense the jealousy every male in the circle and in the crowd had for that dog right then.

When she stood again, Neji relaxed as she touched his arm reassuringly.

Naruto offered his rather enthusiastic, loud yet rather sincere congratulations, followed by a "you lucky man" wink at his long time Hyuga friend, and then announced he was going to start on the ramen booth. There was an eating contest in ten minutes.

"I-I would like to go with you, Naruto-kun" said Hinata.

The blonde turned to look at her with a cheeky grin and then did a double take.

"S-sure, Hinata-chan" he said as he offered her his arm. The heiress shot a timid look at her now-close blonde friend and Temari moved her head in a way that said "go", and the other blonde whisked her off. Neji sighed...of course he would notice her tonight...

Their crowd of friends dispersed, giving way to the many peasants, villagers and officials who had come to wish them happiness.

It was nearly eight-thirty before they were done, and the last was the Hokage herself, who was quite pleased with herself at the moment. She'd arrived on time to help awaken all the nose-bleed victims.

"Would you like to go around with me or would you like to go on with the girls?" Neji asked, tilting his head down to look at her beautiful eyes.

She met him with a steady gaze. He shivered.

"Wellllll….I've only spent the _entire_ summer cooped up with you at the grounds" she said teasingly.. Tonight she wasn't going to be mean or bold. It was a night of fun and she meant to enjoy it.

"So, the girls?" he said, a bit saddened.

"For now" she said as Sakura, Ino and Tenten, who had been waiting for awhile now, called her name.

"But…I'll meet you back here at eleven, okay?" she whispered in his ear and dashed to join the other girls.

Goose bumps coursed down his body as he watched her go. It was going to be a long two and a half hours.

* * *

Woohoo! That chapter is done n done. Apologies for the wait, the plumbing is out and the place I have been staying at doesn't have a computer..so of course no internet!

Microsoft word count (this little part at the end included: 5,829)

Reviews much appreciated!

-Pi-chan :)


	13. Chapter 13

The young Nara had run the opposite direction of the crowd that was heading to congratulate the future husband and wife.

When he reached the edge of the trees, the shadows cast from the bright moon glow seemed to envelope him with a comforting embrace, as if they could feel the pain tearing through his heart. He settled with his back against a tree and sobbed quietly for quite some time.

He remembered the first time he saw her, all those years ago. She had scared the hell out of him and the other boys before Gaara had intervened.

He remembered their Chuunin match, the look of pure determination and strength of her fan that made her so different from all the rest….and so much more troublesome.

Countless memories, unbidden, stirred up and he unconsciously dug his nails deeper into the ground beside him.

The arguments, the laughs, the mockery, the sparring, the spunk she had, the way her nose wrinkled when she was upset, the way she bit her lip when she was concentrating, the way her body moved when…

He nearly groaned with grief as he leaned his head back against the bark to look skyward. His clouds wouldn't be there to console him until tomorrow. Wait…tomorrow…he didn't care about tomorrow and not even clouds anymore…not when she…was…..

A voice interrupted the terrible throbbing of his heart

"Shikamaru" his old friend's voice said.

The Nara moved his head to look forward and saw Chouji but didn't say anything back.

His large friend sighed. He'd been afraid of this, and hadn't yet thought of something to comfort the young genius, even though it was his own fault. This was going to be a long few months.

* * *

Meanwhile, another dark-haired genius had found his way to the other shinobi, and had seated himself amongst Kiba, Kakashi, Genma, and numerous other Leaf shinobi of various ranks.

"Dammit, Hyuga, do you have to have EVERYTHING?" asked Genma.

Neji raised his eyebrows. Before he could respond another voice chimed in

" Yeah, Neji, you're marrying one of the hottest kunoichi known to ninja kind" a Chuunin, about four years his younger said.

"Do you have any idea how many men have asked for her? I heard people have sent request to her brother for years! Even all the way from Snow country! The last time they arranged a marriage with an outsider was like…before your lifetime" said another Jounin, one Neji knew was about two years his senior.

"I—" he started to say.

"And I mean….did you s_ee_ the way she moves that body of hers?" asked the same Chuunin

"We all did" answered Kakashi.

"If she moves like that when she walks just imagine between the sheets—"

This soon turned into a huge discussion. Everyone in the freakin' place had seen her, noticed her, and soon it was a dull roar to the "lucky-dogs" ears.

The only one who didn't chime in was the Inuzuka. He had seen her alright, no guy with two eyes…hell one, could've missed her.

Neji looked at him with a questioning glance, as he was congratulated by yet another round of slightly wasted shinobi.

"You luuuucky baaasssshhhhturd" one mumbled.

"She's got some legs on her, that one does, it'll be nice having thems wrapped around ya, won't it?" his buddy said, and the rest of the raised their glasses in agreement.

Neji had to fight a blush; he had forgotten that he wasn't as….ah….experienced as these fellows, and that suited him just fine.

"Ha! She'll probably be riding him around before he knows it, have you seen the damage she can do? She isn't called a Master of the Wind for nothing…can conjure up a helluva tornado with just her pinky"

The entire place was alive with laughter, and Neji had about had it. He was sure it was going to get more vulgar, even though he had no idea what they could possibly mean by her "riding" him. He didn't think that was something any two people could enjoy…ever.

"And really, Hyuga, you have everything you could possibly want now! Hot wife, amazing skills, brains…..The Princess of Suna as your wife….did I mention hot wife? Now you make us all look worse!" said Genma, mourning the loss.

Kiba quietly made his way out the door.

Neji quickly followed him as the discussion was turning to Temari's fan-boys fantasies of squeezing her….unmentionables.

Normally, he would've been outraged. But he realized that most of it was drunken chatter, and that none of them would ever actually try anything would her. Plus he was verrryy anxious about seeing her later, and didn't want to fight and possibly be late.

As he made his way out of the door, he could tell he'd only been in there about thirty minutes.

He sighed. Still two hours to go.

"I'd like to talk with ya, Neji" Kiba said from a few feet away from the entrance.

"Hn" was his response. He really didn't care….

The other ninja grabbed his shoulder.

"Well, I'm sure you've heard enough in there about your fiancé, and though beautiful and deadly as she is, I'm here to talk to you about Shikamaru" he said solemnly.

Neji nodded and followed the brunette,joining his comrade on the bench he was seated at. Akamaru lifted his head in acknowledgement before resting his head back on his counterparts' lap.

Kiba took a deep breath.

"Look Neji. I know you're happy with Temari-san and she is happy with you. But I want you to remember that Shikamaru, our friend and comrade, has been in love with her for a very long time. You aren't stupid, so you HAD to've seen it over the years. And it's going to hurt him a lot…for a long long time to come" he said, looking the white-eyed man in the eye.

"Then he should have asked for her—"

"That isn't the point, Neji. What didn't happen doesn't matter. All I want to tell you is that you shouldn't rub it in. You've probably never known heart-ache like that.

So please, I saw the way you smirked at Nara on stage. It was like you had won. But do NOT treat Temari like a prize, she isn't to be won. If she didn't want to marry you, or didn't like you, she wouldn't be here. Remember that. And remember when you see a man approach Temari, that when Shikamaru sees you and Temari together, it is like seeing Temari with that other man." Kiba said coldly.

He knew that it wasn't Neji's fault he was marrying the Sand Princess, Hinata had told him all about Hiashi-sama asking her and everything. But he also didn't like seeing Shikamaru hurt.

"I understand" Neji said simply.

"I really don't think you could possibly understand that kind of pain but I am glad you're going to lay off because you don't deserve her if you like to hurt other people with that kind of heart ache"

Neji stood. He understood now that he was jealous of the Nara for his close ties with Temari, and that he had wanted to show her as unavailable, but didn't need to do that anymore now that…everyone from here to kingdom come would know that by morning. As he walked away, he smiled as she crept into his mind.

"Kiba, I will listen to your words, thank you for sharing" he said over his shoulder.

The dog-nin watched him go, absent-mindedly patting his white friend on the head.

Nothing to do now but sit back and wait; he could sense that something was stirring...probably an all out war over the blonde...

* * *

Temari was enjoying herself, she had no idea the events she had set into motion.

She, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and a few other kunoichi were all gathered around a table with cushions after walking the throughway and looking at all the booths had to offer.

Ino had just finished saying she had known since the flower order was put in at the store in June.

"You mean you've been here THAT long?" Sakura tsked, sad Temari hadn't been to visit.

"Yeah, sorry, I wasn't allowed to see anyone except my future family, but now that it's out in the open, I will definitely have you guys over" she said.

She was excited about being with other females for the first time in her life.

"We ALL should have a sleep-over! At least every other weekend!" squeeled Ino. "We could change houses every time" she continued.

"But Temari, tell us all what we really want to know" said Tenten. Oh this was going to be good blackmail.

Temari stopped laughing. "What?"

"What's Neji-kun like as a…fi-fiance" she said laughing at the last word, and the other girls joined in. This had apparently been the long-awaited topic.

"No offense m-meant Temari-chan" the pink haired one gasped out.

"It's just…all of us that know Neji can't put him and love or marriage in the same thought without finding it funny" finished Tenten.

The blonde Suna native smirked. She could understand why.

"Well, I don't really know. I've never had another fiancé before soo" she said smiling

The other girls smiled. And the down pour started.

"What's he like in private? Does he just talk about training all the time or does he talk at ALL?" asked Tenten, enjoying herself. How different to think of her long-time teammate as an amorous male.

"Well he—"

"Does he ever initiate any contact? Or does he only touch you when you guys are training?" asked a young blue-haired girl from behind Sakura.

"Well of course, didn't you _see_ the way he got protective over her when Lee-san got so close?" the pink haired girl answered.

"He DID?" she responded.

"Have you…kissed him yet? If you have, did he like…ask you what that was supposed to be? He probably doesn't know…." Chimed in Ino.

".gosh…but he is gorgeous of course. He has beautifully built arms and a stomach that just makes you want to go lower…" a girl two years younger than herself said. The girls around her sighed in agreement

Temari was shocked. She'd never even…was she that naïve? So this was what fan-girl crushes were like…

"Temari-chan have you seen him move when he trains without his shirt? Gah! If those rhythms were ever applied in his bedroom I'd be the first to sign up…"

"Ha! Right after me!

"No, Me!"

This argument went on for nearly an hour, between every single female but Temari and Hinata, who had slipped in quietly by her future in-laws side after spending some time with Naruto.

Hearing them talk about her cousin like this was really quite…disturbing. Naruto's arms were much stronger and he was much cuter in the face…

"But what we've all forgotten is that Temari-chan here is going to get to experience that beautiful body. You WILL tell us all, won't you?" said Ino, smirking at the other blonde.

Damn, she just wanted to be punched in the face didn't she?

"Actually….no. If I get the chance to have those strong arms, lovely defined torso and steamy rhythmic moves to myself..I wouldn't share with anyone…not even verbally" she said, laughing manically.

Every female looked down cast.

"Pleeeeease Temari-chan! At least tell us what you two have done…so far" asked Lee, who popped in from nowhere.

"Hmmm…Well…..he did…well no. I shouldn't…." she said, almost laughing at the anxious faces of the girls around her.

"It was nothing, he only pinned me against a wall…" and she stopped because she knew the girls would take it from there.

"How high-handed!" said the Godaime.

".gosh. How did his body feel? "

"Is he as strong as those muscles make him look?"

"Did it make him….excited?"

"Did he kiss you then?"

"Did he…."

"Did he…"

The questions just never stopped and got more and more intimate.

"Neji…made a move..he feels things?" asked Tenten with wide-eyes.

Temari threw her head back and laughed.

"No. It was just to prove a point, and yes Tenten-chan, I don't do all the work" she said, winking at her brunette friend.

All the cooing girls fell backwards.

"Buut Temari-chaaaaan" Tenten said, disappointed. The other girls seemed to agree.

Temari grinned at their disappointment, and as much as she was enjoying herself, she also knew that it was growing late.

"Hiashi-sama w-wanted us home b-by eleven" the heiress said, piping up.

"Awhhhhhhh" was the collective agreement.

"I shall see you all around soon, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan? I'll meet you guys on training ground four on the twentieth at noon. Tenten, I know about your teams' training sessions, so just come over after you're done okay?"

The three agreed.

* * *

When the blonde and Hinata were outside they both breathed deeply.

"Thank you, Hinata-chan"

"W-Well, I-I have to me-meet Naruto-k-kun soon anyway" she said, blushing deeply.

"Well, don't have too much fun" said the blonde.

"Y-You either Temari-chan!" Hinata called back as she took her leave down a separate path.

* * *

She appeared from the left. He'd only been waiting about seven minutes and twenty-three seconds. Not that he'd been counting.

She was as beautiful as he remembered …had it really only been two hours?

He didn't care as she approached him, and her lovely face looked into his.

"Come with me" she said, gentle yet demanding.

Always the gentlemen, he offered her his arm, and she took it, but walked about a pace ahead of him. His heart had been pounding off the wall of his chest since she spoke.

She led them (and she was pleased he came quietly) away from the main walk, down a narrowly cut path and over the hill, where the moon was shining, full and bright over head.

When she stopped on the other side of the hill suddenly, and motioned for him to sit with her, his heart started gaining even more speed. He was sure that she could hear it.

She was nervous. Okay, nervous was putting it mildly, but she had to tell him sometime.

She scooted closer, breaching their usual sit-a-foot-apart barrier. His breathing hitched as he felt her hip touch his lightly.

"Relax, Neji-san" she cooed. He looked at her strangely; he hadn't known she possessed such a tone. Usually it was brash…or loud….or..

His thought broke off as her unbelievably small hand closed over the top of his on the ground. Then he felt a pressure on his shoulder and realized she had leaned her head against it, and that their legs were parallel and right against one another now. He tensed.

"Neji" she said again and this time he turned to her.

His face was so close to hers that he almost turned away, but stayed when she said

"There is something I want to tell you, or…explain to you rather" in a light voice.

He nodded at her in return.

"In Suna, women are valued for their innocence" she began.

The white-eyed man started to say that Konoha was the same, but her other hand gently touched his mouth with its fingertips.

"Just listen" was her command as she looked him straight in the eyes.

"It isn't like Konoha. Here, you have many noble shinobi, who would fight of a would-be plunderer of any virgin or unwilling woman. In Suna, the women are expected to fight the offender off themselves, no matter the level of shinobi. Even if…they are not kunoichi themselves. Many of our shinobi are noble as well but…there are a few who make it sport to take as many virgins as they can" she said as her tone grew grim.

Neji's eyes widened. Had they—

"No Neji, I'm a virgin, as you _will_ find out in a few months" the blonde assured him, nuzzling his neck for reinforcements.

He sighed in relief, his cheeks growing a pink tinge from the reminder as she smiled at him and continued. He really hadn't got used to the thought yet…

"But…women in Suna are trained to fend off men at all cost. I was especially because I was the daughter of the Kazekage

If I had been ruined..it would've meant shame on my entire family, more importantly my father. My brothers despise the policy, but our elders are slow to change such ancient things" she said, sighing.

"But…being the daughter of the Kazekage also made me a…very good target for those certain shinobi. If they could've gotten me, it would've meant bragging rights for a long time"

The man beside her blanched."HOW can they categorize women as—" then stopped when he realized that..just a few months ago...women, besides a select few, hadn't meant a thing to him.

"It is just the way they've been taught, they don't know any better, Neji. Anyway, the first attempt was when I was just ten years old. He was a well known virgin hunter. I broke his spine" she said, attempting a smile at the memory.

"Just TEN?" he said, almost knocking her over as he shot usually didn't interrupt but this was unbelievable—

"The one time I want you to be quiet and you aren't" she said, smiling. "Just listen, you need to know this because I don't want you to find out another way"

He settled back down, unsure if he wanted to hear the rest of this…girls should be playing with dolls or practicing throwing kunai at ten….not guarding themselves against rapists…

"There were a few more petty attempts throughout my pre-teen years, mostly genin who I beat within five seconds. As I got older, though, higher level shinobi started noticing me."

"When the next serious threat came, I was fourteen. Two Jounin ambushed me on my way home from training, when they knew my chakra would be lower than normal.

"JOUNIN?" he said,nearly jumping off the ground…again. "How did you—"

"Shhhh Neji. I fought them off, don't worry.

This is hard for you to hear, I know, it's just as hard for me to talk about…but you and I both need this. I want you to put all your fears to rest of my mistrusting you. I'm just used to fighting men off instead of running into their arms….it's a very new…thing."

He settled down and she gently moved her head from his shoulder to his neck.

He panicked. What was he supposed to do? Her smell was so intoxicating…and she was so close….and talking about rape….

"The worst attempt came four years ago, just after my seventeenth birthday. Many of the "virgin hunters" were angry that I hadn't been claimed yet. So, about seven of them surrounded me one night. They intended to allow the highest level of them, a very respected special Jounin of our village and one whom I had trusted up until then, to break me in, and then the rest would have their turn with me"

Neji flinched and instinctively circled his arms around her and pulled her closer. She allowed it.

"Long story short; I ended up having to wound him so badly that he could no longer pursue a ninja career. The rest of them ran away after I beat him, but he got the closest anyone ever has"

After that she broke away from his embrace and scooted back. Just remembering…the feel of his hands…how he had promised it would hurt….

Neji understood. Her whole life she'd been taught to fight off men that wanted to touch her, but now she was expected to reverse and allow someone she barely knew access to her body. He couldn't imagine..the thought of someone….

The veins in his eyes involuntarily bulged. "They won't touch you again" he said quietly.

She nodded. "That's part of the reason I didn't fight to come here. I've grown tired of fighting for something that will eventually be taken anyway"

The young genius recoiled when he realized he would take that from her…but how could he…after….all she had been through…..

"Neji, don't worry about it. I'm…glad you will be the one to make me a woman. After all, in my country, being a virgin on your wedding night is one of the greatest honors and gifts a woman can give to her husband" she said, still staying away.

He didn't even know how to respond to that. It was the same here but….

He looked over at her with a loss for words. He then turned his gaze to the bright moon for the first time since they had sat down and sit with his head in his hands. It was about midnight; they'd have to leave soon. He still didn't understand how she had fought them.

"So that's why you were so confident that Kiba wouldn't have succeeded" he whispered in realization, looking at her.

She gave a small nod, returning his gaze. "My father made sure that the only way I would be taken was willingly" and then she turned to the bright orb in the sky, giving her betrothed some time to think.

He pondered for a little while on how he could possibly deserve the right to take something she'd fought so hard for, especially when it was that intimate.

As he looked over her, he realized that he wouldn't want anyone else to do that with her…and if he didn't then Nara probably would and that thought didn't suit him at all.

Then it occurred to him that they were sitting on a hill, under the moonlight with the stars out...isn't that ..romantic? he asked himself as he turned to her.

He smiled as he crept toward her quietly, and she didn't stir when he moved beside her. He reached around one side of her face with his hand and turned it toward him. He was struck again by the beauty he'd missed all this past summer. He hoped she wouldn't end up giving him a bruised jaw.

"About time he realized" she thought.

He watched her eyes as his gently moved his face toward hers. They widened and he saw the fight-or-flight thoughts flash through her mind.

"I'm not them" he whispered just before his lips touched hers and they both jumped, but he held on for just a few seconds, gently applying pressure. When she turned, he saw the crimson dotting her face, and imagined his was the same.

"I'm sorry, it's just the—"

"Why the hell are you apologizing for kissing me in the moonlight? I told you to do it romantically, didn't I? I'm just glad you know how to listen when it's good for you" she said, the old, brash tone ringing through.

And just like that, she was her again. No more fear of the past, she was just readiness for the future.

He smirked.

"But we still need practice, and I think we'll get…mmm plenty" she said, grinning at him. No more fear of contact…her confidence was back on in full gallop.

He realized then that now that she had said what she needed to say, she was once again confident..and arrogant…. As he looked down at her, her liquid eyes teasing him, he just didn't care. He would enjoy wiping that smirk off her face one of these days.

"When would you like to start? I could add some more training to my schedule" he said with a very silly grin on his face.

She laughed that beautiful, sardonic laugh. "Well, Hyuga-san"

How that "san" was starting to gall him

"I do believe you have a sense of humo..and have just discovered it. How about we start…..tomorrow morning?" she said, and then her lips claimed his for just a brief instance, and she was gone, taking off down the path with that beautiful kimono just behind her, and her laughter echoing through the trees.

He laughed and chased after her, feeling quite the idiot, but for once, not caring. It was about twelve thirty so it was time they started heading home anyway…..at least no one was out to watch them this late at night.

How very wrong he was.

* * *

Chapter 13 complete! Yay! :D

Haha *rubs back of head* I hope that wasn't as painful for you all to read as it was to write…this may be one of my worst chapters.

Anyway…reviews appreciated, as always!

Piiii-chan


	14. Chapter XIV

The early morning sun shone brightly through the tops of the trees. It already had the two sparring partners perspiring from exertion. As they faced each other, one with fan and the other with eyes, the fan user had a decision to make.

The move was risky; she'd only been able to test it once or twice before she had left home. If it went wrong, she wouldn't be able to walk for a week. Even if it went right, her back would be sore for days. It was high level move after all. She grinned as she began to twist her body into the intricate formation required to execute the move.

* * *

As a Hyuga, he admired her effort. But he had finally figured out a way to channel the chakra away from her wind before it hit him. He'd already struck her twice; she had to be getting weak. He'd never met a non-Hyuga who could withstand having their tenketsu hit like she had, except Naruto of course.

But as he watched her stance change and the way she twirled into the air, he was awestruck. Even the most practiced Hyuga didn't have that much finesse. So when the blast hit him from all sides, he was taken by surprise and couldn't manipulate the chakra away from the wind in time.

Temari smirked at her fiancé, who was, at the moment, lying on amidst of a pile of trees. Her back was screaming in pain; she hadn't had the chance to do much flexibility training lately. It had all been sparring.

He was starting to get up and she readied her fan again, giving no indication of the ache shooting through her muscles.

"Alright, Temari, you win" he called as he groaned from the bruise his left arm was going to be in a few hours.

She smiled sweetly at him and nodded. "I sure did, Hyuga-san!" she called back, laughing.

He didn't take the bait but instead went back to the where the tree-turned-bench held their lunch. His Byakugan had receded and he motioned for her to join. She complied gratefully.

He noticed something different with her movement almost immediately. He was very observant and tended to be so even more with her. They'd spent the last few days since the announcement sparring, talking, and "practicing" as it had been dubbed the night of the announcement. They hadn't gotten far, and wouldn't get much farther until after the wedding (which still bothered the groom-to-be to no end) but it had been an interesting few days.

The announcement had lifted a considerable weight of both pairs of shoulders, and they seemed more at ease. Temari retained her brash attitude well, though. Neji personally, was struggling to maintain his indifferent air when alone with her. He'd also observed her, and knew she wasn't moving right as she joined him near the bench.

"Temari, what's wrong?" he asked, knowing she wouldn't tell him otherwise.

"Nothing, Neji-san, why do you ask?" she said in an all too convincing tone.

He raised his eye brow and looked her directly in the eyes.

"Temari" he said in a warning tone.

"Neji" she taunted back with a glint in her eye.

"Fine" he said and turned his back to dig in the picnic basket, silently activating his Byakugan.

(For the purposes of this story, Byakugan now has the power to see muscles as well. ;)

He kept his pretended digging until he could focus in on her form. He saw immediately that her back had to be in severe pain. The nerves were clenched tightly, probably from chakra being forced through them at some point.

_So that's how that move works. She forces chakra through her nerve endings and it reacts by obeying what the chakra in the wind is also doing, moving it around her body and directing it from all sides. That's an interesting move, but it looks like it is murder on her nerves._

Well now that he'd figured it out, he still didn't know what to do. He would be able to take some of the ache away, but that would require a lot of touching.

_Baka, she's going to be your wife. You'll have to touch her SOMEtime._

He shook it off. He couldn't just let her sit there pretending to be okay. Despite himself…he knew that wasn't the only reason. His curiosity concerning her body had grown considerably.

"Haven't you found whatever it is yet?" she asked impatiently.

He smiled. "Yes, I did" and turned back with the condiments in his hands.

She reached to take them and he pulled back at the last second. Involuntarily, she winced in pain at the extra reach.

"I knew it" he said, throwing the items down and standing up.

"What are you talking about?" she asked innocently.

"That last move of yours did a number on your back. Now come here and let me unknot the mess your back is in" he said in a demanding yet gentle tone he seemed to have developed for her only.

She grimaced. She couldn't hide ANYTHING from those eyes. She didn't know what he was going to do but the pain overrode her worry. She was beginning to trust him.

She got a little scared when he asked her to sit in front of him. That meant she couldn't see his movements. Then she chided herself…he wasn't the men of Suna.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and mentally took a deep breath. He stayed there for awhile, relieving her upper back first.

She thought he might just stay on her shoulders, but jumped when he moved to her lower back. Her back really was a mess and he found a tender spot on the left side, presumably where she had twisted over to finish the move. When he gently prodded it, she let a soft moan of relief out. Soon the moans got louder and she leaned back into him.

It made Neji glad to see that he could so something right for a change. He was being as gentle as he could, and was almost done when he felt her head hit his chest and he looked down at her. Her eyes were closed and she was still making a sound in her throat. His hands seemed to readjust on their own and came to rest on her shoulders once more.

When the rubbing stopped she opened her eyes and her cheeks blazed red immediately. She went to get up, but he squeezed her shoulders. Looking into his eyes was making her feel funny on the inside and when he started to inch closer; she could feel her pulse pick up. His eyes didn't leave hers.

He hoped she wouldn't pull away. He slowly brought his lips down to hers, and then pulled away. He was glad to get one kiss.

Suddenly, he felt arms reach around his neck and before he knew it, his lips were smothered against hers. His first reaction was to pull back. He wasn't used to physical contact like this, and wasn't sure how to go about it quite yet. But she didn't seem to mind.

Her lips were dancing around the outsides of his. For never having kissed, he thought she was pretty good and he felt horribly inexperienced. Her lips were growing more demanding and he was feeling strange. Now he wanted to touch her and he had to mentally reprimand himself and keep his hands in place.

She was caught in the moment. They had their longest kiss yet and when she broke away, she felt like being playful; a mood that seemed to catch her a lot more now days. She laughed quietly and gently rubbed her nose against his. His face was a shade similar to crimson and he kissed her again, taking the lead this time.

He was enjoying himself until he was violently pushed backward.

* * *

Shikamaru awoke with such a headache it took him a few minutes to remember why he had it. He groaned as he sat up in bed, wincing when he felt his face, tender from the hours spent crying, brush against the sheets.

Why had he been crying again? He struggled to remember as he put on his pants.

_Oh yeah. Troublesome blonde woman is..._

It took a few more moments to register. Then he remembered how they had kissed just a few short nights ago. Or was it last night? The days had blurred..and he'd only thought of her…so he really couldn't remember.

_DAMN! I'd always thought we'd be together. I'm the only guy I ever see her with….was she leading me on this entire time?_

That thought made him angry and hurt. He'd thought she was different. Sure she'd have you on a leash, but it would go both ways. He guessed not.

He cussed as he threw his shirt on and stalked out of this bedroom and into the kitchen. What was he going to do?

His parents had long left. His dad was probably checking the deer, and his mother shopping.

For the first time in his life, cloud watching didn't sound appealing. Nothing did, except seeing her. Which he wasn't sure he could handle without proclaiming to the whole world what a conniving woman she was.

_Why don't we walk through the forest? We need to clear our head, especially with all the rogues that have been attacking nearer and nearer the village every day._ His mind supplied. And he agreed.

* * *

He'd been walking for over an hour. It occurred to him that he had risen earlier than usual. This whole heart-break thing had really messed with his reality. His parents had probably still been in bed when he went out.

When he'd first heard the sound, he thought it was his imagination. Then it got louder and more frequent and realized it was moaning, a woman's moaning from the sound of it.

He didn't know what someone would be doing here. Maybe the rouge ninja group had attacked again and somebody was hurt!

He responded in ninja fashion, heading toward the sound and masking his chakra. He hopped up into the trees at the last second and searched for the source of the sound with his eyes. It was the last thing he thought he would see as well as the last thing he needed to see.

Their lips were clasped and he could tell it wasn't Hyuga doing the kissing this time. He was just responding in the way any man would while kissing Temari.

He should know, he'd thought about doing it more times than he'd thought about moves in Shougi. Unconsciously, his shadow shot down the tree and was about five inches away from the Hyuga's within a matter of seconds. Somehow, he missed and the arms ended around Temari's throat instead.

* * *

Neji was angry at his fiancé for all of three seconds, until he realized why she had pushed him back. He was now raging mad at the only person who would be able to use that jutsu.

Temari, used to the Shadow Bind, fought it enough to turn her head in the direction of its wielder and focus her attention on the spot she knew he was hiding.

Neji took off after him, careful of the Nara's intellect. He wasn't going to underestimate him.

Before Shikamaru realized he had captured his beloved instead of the man his anger was directed to, the Hyuga was rushing after him with those eyes of his already activated.

He stood his ground.

"Nara, I suggest you let her go now" the other genius' voice said with malice.

"How troublesome, I thought that since you're just using her has a broodmare and a status improver, you wouldn't mind sharing her" he said. Normally Shikamaru wasn't this vicious, but the hurt over the past few days was swallowing him up.

It was also making him thinking cloudy and he barely had time to dodge a blow that would have knocked him out of the tree. He jumped to the ground and Temari had no choice but to follow.

"NARA! DAMN YOU! Her back is already INJURED she doesn't need to be running like that!" Neji shouted after him. If the bastard really loved her, he wouldn't hurt her. It was showing a lot more than just stoicness on his part, but the guy had already seen them kissing. All he cared for at the moment was her well-being.

Nara kept on going. Temari ran within his shadow behind him, yelling every curse she could think of at him and scolding him for being a cry baby for the second time since she'd known him. She was rearing mad, and as soon as he let her go, he was flying to kingdom come.

"At least I didn't lead you on, I never imagined you would turn out to be such a cold, conniving bitch" he spat out, releasing the jutsu at full run.

Unused to having control of her legs, the blonde stumbled before her betrothed was there to catch her.

"I can stand on my own two feet, dammit" she snapped as she pulled away from him.

"Not how I see it" he whispered.

She looked at him in shock. He'd been really angry at Nara, she'd expected him to yell back at her.

She looked back at him and was surprised to see worry in his eyes.

"I-I'm okay, Neji" she said.

He simply nodded. "Let's go back to the compound; I must tell Hiashi-sama" he said quietly and motioned his head for her to follow.

* * *

"He did WHAT?" Hiashi shouted, standing immediately.

"I must speak to Shikaku about this at once" he said. He was already very protective of his niece-in-law, and it angered him that another heir of an old family would try such a thing.

"Temari, are you okay?" he questioned as he summoned a servant to send a hawk to the Hokage. He needed a meeting with the head of the Nara clan. Since it was a matter between two old clans, Tsunade-sama had to be informed.

The blonde nodded with a confident smirk. Hiashi worried at the validity of it, but wanted to attend to the more pressing matter. He left her with his nephew.

As the two headed back to the cabin, Neji said "I am going to cancel our team's training session at noon today. I don't want to leave you alone after this"

"Neji—"

"Temari, I would be worried the entire time anyway"

Temari was silently pleased. He was finally showing emotion when they were alone and it she was in a grand mood because of it.

"Neji..I'm having the girls over at noon. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata will be here. Then Ten-Ten will come later. You know they would all protect me, and Ino can usually get through to Shikamaru, though I doubt he'll come back"

"But—"

"Neji, I promise I'll be okay. You sound almost like…you're starting to care about me?" she said with a foxy smirk.

To that he simply replied "meh" and said he wouldn't cancel.

She laughed loudly and thanked him.

They chatted for a little while longer, until it was time for Neji to leave. He really wasn't sure how to part with her..they had been together over the past four days almost constantly.

"Uh...well I guess I will be off then, Temari" he said to her. _Should I say goodbye physically too or-_

She teasingly squeezed his hand and then motioned for him to leave. He complied, nodding as he walked away.

"After all Neji…we need time to gossip about you!" she shouted as he was leaving the grounds.

He simply waved over his shoulder.

Wait….if they were having a sleepover…what was he supposed to do? Damn it! He thought as he exited, passing a giggling pink-haired ninja on his way.

* * *

Sorry it took sooo long to update. The semester has begun once again. And boy did it overwhelm me.

Hope it was good for all of you-Criticism and comments welcome!

-Pi-channnnn :)


	15. Chapter 15

The shuriken hit the ground with a thump. Neji had barely managed to miss them this time, his mind having been on Temari again.

"Neji, she'll be alright," his brunette friend assured him from her place in a tall oak.

"Especially with Sakura-chan there" Lee said, offering support.

The genius took a deep breath. His comrades were right of course. And he knew he needed to have his own time, just as she did.

So the training continued until the sun, high when they had begun, was sinking below the tree line.

Lee, Gai, and Tenten were breathing heavily. As the fourth member of their team blocked yet another round of weapons, Tenten gasped "I'd better be off, see you all around." She then hopped toward the Hyuga grounds to join the other kunoichis.

Gai was impressed. The young Hyuga genius had never been able to last as long as Lee and him. He thought it strange, usually a shinobi's limits were definite by about age fifteen, even with extra training. He shrugged it off and congratulated Neji on his performance.

The genius was startled to find his sensei almost tired. He himself felt as if he had gotten a good work out, but wasn't quite at his limit.

He headed to town, wondering what he would find to entertain him for the next few hours.

* * *

Meanwhile, a meeting was taking place deep within the Hokage's tower. The blonde Hokage, Hiashi Hyuga, Shikaku Nara, Shizune and Tonton were gathered.

"Now what on earth is this all about Hiashi" demanded the Sannin.

"Young Shikamaru has taken to attacking my nephew's fiance, Sabaku No Temari," the raven head answered simply.

Shikaku was silent. He had known it would come to something like this. Even though it was his son's fault for not pursuing her while he had the chance, he could feel the hurt radiating from him.

"Tell me exactly what happened."

The leader of the Hyuga clan related the tale just as Neji and Temari had told him.

"Shikaku, I respect you and your clan more than almost any other. I know your boy had feelings for Temari, the whole village knew. I have been considering the Desert Rose for Neji since the Chuunin exams. When she turned eighteen, I almost sent a request then, but happened to see your boy escorting her. So, I decided to wait. For two years, nothing about an advancement in their relationship reached my ears, so I sent the proposal. Gaara-sama's answer was immediate."

"Hiashi-sama. First, I would like to apologize for my son's actions. His heart his torn with confusion and grief. Still, he should not have acted as he did. Secondly, I was also aware of his feelings, since the Sasuke retrieval mission all those years ago. As they grew closer, I thought for sure he would do something about it. I knew she wouldn't, for that is not a custom in Suna, and because she deserves someone who isn't afraid to that for her. Before I knew it, four years had passed and she was nearly nineteen. I tried to prod my way into Shikamaru's head, but you know my boy. Stubborn as a bull, especially about feelings. Like Neji in a way, I suppose. I will speak to him about it, and see that it doesn't happen again."

Tsunade coughed and said: "Thank you both for handling that so cordially. I thought I would have an all out war on my hands by now."

"You still may, Tsunade-sama. As I said, Shikamaru is stubborn. He may pursue Temari even with my warning. If he does anything again, I would like your permission to bind his shadow gift, if only until after the wedding takes place."

Tsunade's eyebrows raised in shock "Shikaku, do you really think such drastic measures will need to be taken?"

"Only time will tell." he replied.

"He is an invaluable part of my strategic team...can you unbind his gift at will?" she asked.

"Nearly, I must have about ten to fifteen minutes of preparation." replied Shikaku.

"Well, let us hope it doesn't come to that." interrupted Hiashi.

"But Neji, stoic as he is, is very protective of his fiancé. I doubt he will show mercy if someone tries to do her harm."

Shikaku winced.

Tsunade intervened "Hiashi, just order Neji not to kill him. Knocking him unconscious is fine...and might do him some good."

The leader nodded.

"Well if that's all gentlemen, I wish the both of you luck with reining in your youngsters. Hiashi, I'll see you later, Shikaku, I'm sure I will see you as well."

With a wave of her hand, both leaders were dismissed.

* * *

"Oh Come ON Temari-chan. Don't tell me you aren't curious." sighed Ino. "Sakura has the files...aren't you the least bit curious?" she said exasperated.

"Not in the least" replied the other blonde, attempting to snatch the folder titled "Hyuga, Neji" from the others.

The others were the medical files containing the physical information on their closest male comrades.

The pink haired girl held it out of reach.

"Doesn't this break some sort of protocol?" queried Temari.

Sakura blushed. "I checked them out properly."

"But certainly not for this purpose. He is my fiancé, and I'd rather not have any of you know anything about his...places."

Now, Sakura could understand that. "Fine, but we'll go through the others just the same."

She handed the Hyuga's file over.

"The others should be interesting" agreed Temari.

They all gathered around Sakura. The two frienimies were seated together on the couch of the cabin, Hinata and Temari were seated on the coffee table, and Tenten was seated on the floor. They all scooted to the floor, pushing the coffee table back.

"Okay, so average length is five inches." Sakura said. She already knew how big Lee was, from the frequent medical examinations he'd been through.

She had brought the files of Shino, Kiba, Naruto,Sai, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kakashi,Lee,and Neji.

"Which should we look at first?" questioned Ino.

The other girls were a bit shy. Temari and Hinata turned their heads a little and Tenten remained silent.

"Oh come now, no pictures. Just lengths" assured Sakura.

"I'll pick one at random" the thin blonde said. She closed her eyes and snatched a file.

The other three's curiosity got the best of them, and they leaned in. "Ah, Kiba-san. His is...six. Hm..at least he's above average." She tossed it aside like it was nothing.

"Your turn, Tenten-chan."

Not to be outdone, she drew a file. "Shino-kun is...six and a half."

Hinata blushed. She really wished she didn't know that about her two closest teammates.

"Who'd have thought..." said Ino. Maybe he was worth dating...

Sakura pushed the remaining files toward the Hyuga heiress.

"Oh, N-no I can't..t-this isn't proper." she said, blushing and lowering her eyes.

"Pictures wouldn't be proper." reminded Sakura.

Hinata knew none of the girls here would ever tell. She shyly reached her small white hand forward, and drew a file.

"N-Naruto-k-kun" she whispered shyly. As she scanned the information, she read more than she wanted. He'd been hurt a lot in the recent months.

"S-Same as Sh-Shino-kun's" she said and shoved the file back at her pink-haired friend.

"Temari, we won't make you draw."

"Oh come on forehead girl, that isn't any fun."

"I'll draw the damn file" growled the Sunian.

She drew it coolly, scanning it as she would a mission report. "Kakashi-san is only five and a half. I thought he had a reputation?" she said, smirking.

"I guess size doesn't make everything..but he's still above average"

Sakura drew Sasuke's. "He..He's only four and a quarter.." and the entire room of girls burst into fits of laughter. Temari was laughing heartily, and Sakura and Ino were rolling about the ground in fits of giggles. The other two were chuckling, as they did not know Sasuke as well.

After about seven minutes the laughter died and Ino drew the next one. "Oh, Sai-kun. For all he makes fun of Naruto for, he'd better...and the laughter started again. "He's right on average. I guess his teasing is to make himself feel better" The other girls laughed, now knowing to listen to Naruto when he taunted Sai back.

Tenten drew the remaining two, she was tiring of this game. It felt weird to read something personal like this about her teammate. "Well..Lee-kun is just under Naruto and Shino. Not too bad.."

Her eyes widened.

"Shikamaru is a full seven inches..." all the girls blushed.

"Well hell Shikamaru-kun." said Ino. She was very surprised.

"Why don't you marry him instead of that stone Neji, Temari-chan. I mean...I doubt even the great Neji can beat that."

" No thanks Ino-chan" Temari said curtly, nipping the fight at its bud. That was the only thing she would never fight over.

A silence enveloped the group for a little over half a minute until Sakura announced "Pajama time girls!" Which sent all of them to change into their sleep wear.

* * *

Unbeknownst, Neji had run into the other shinobi of his group, minus Shikamaru.

"Hey Neji!" An enthusiastic Kyubi-container cried out.

"We haven't seen you out and about town in forever... did Temari-san throw you out?" taunted Kiba.

He shook his head. "No, she and the other kunoichis are having a sleepover of sorts, so I thought I would head to town."

Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, Lee, and Sasuke all looked at him in shock.

"You mean to tell me" started Kiba.

"That some of the hottest kunoichis in the known Ninja world" continued Chouji.

"Including Sakura-chan" inserted Lee.

"Are in their pajamas, a few yards from your house." continued Sasuke.

"And you CHOOSE to come to TOWN?" finished Naruto.

"Of course...what else is there to do?" asked the Hyuga genius.

All the other shinobis facepalmed. Even Lee and Sasuke weren't that oblivious.

"Why don't you spy on them? I'm sure they'll all be in their pj's...and some of them are bound to be skimpy. Who all is there exactly?"

"Oh, Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Sakura, and Temari of course." he replied.

"That settles it. We shall have fun tonight, gentlemen."

"What do you mean, exactly?" inquired Neji. Perhaps this might teach him something about females he needed to know.

"Oh...tag along and you'll see. You don't mind us on Hyuga grounds..do you?" asked Sasuke.

He shook his head.

"Well then, what are we still doing here?" shouted Naruto.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Next update will be quicker. College-level physics occupied nearly all of my time this semester! Please, tell me what you think! Thanks for reading and keeping up with this!

Thanks, Pi-chan :)


	16. Chapter XVI

Seven dark figures slowly climbed a tree. Shino, having joined his comrades on their way to the Hyuga grounds, was the seventh. They were surprised to find one other figure already in the tree.

"Yo, youngsters." greeted a gray-haired man. His eyes didn't turn from the window below.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI WHAT ARE-" Naruto started to yell, until Sasuke placed his hand over his mouth.

"If you want any of us to see anything, I suggest you not alert them to our presence. None of us will make it out alive if they do, you forget that Temari and Ten-Ten are both down there as well as Sakura"

Naruto nodded and asked his elder again in a whisper.

"I have inside sources" was his simple reply.

The seven new comers settled on the branch, with Lee barely hanging on at the edge.

Down below, there was a clear view of the living room. A glow was illuminating the darkness from it. The first figure to be seen was Ino.

Neji shut his eyes immediately. Did shinobi really do this for fun?

Her pale, thin legs weren't covered by her pajamas. Her sleep wear consisted of a baby blue shirt, that was just long enough to cover the important parts. It was tight, low-cut, and very revealing of her back.

The men, minus Lee and Neji, were drooling.

* * *

"Ino-chan...why are you wearing something like that? It's nearly the middle of winter!" exclaimed Tenten.

Her garment was much more tasteful. She was wearing long black pants with deep magenta shirt that buttoned up the front. Given, it was a little tight, but she hadn't been shopping for new ones recently. She had also allowed her hair down, and it flowed halfway down her back.

"So? I'm warm aren't I?" she snapped, tossing her pony-tailed hair over one shoulder.

"Plus...no one else here except you and Temari-chan are in much else" she added.

And she was right. Sakura was in a similar display, wearing a yellow lace version of Ino's, except with a rose bud at the V in the neck. Even Hinata was in white lace shorts and a white lace camisole that showed off her curves to every extent.

Temari was in her usual long, loose fitting orange pajamas.

"That's because Temari and I are apparently the only sensible ones here." she replied.

"Oh really?" said Ino, feeling an idea coming on.

"Yes, really"

"Well then...I say we play truth or dare" said Ino.

The other girls grinned.

"Nothing leaves the room?" they all said in unison. They'd all played before..but never with everyone here. And never with Temari.

"Right. And I start" Ino said. They all gathered around the center rug.

* * *

Outside, the guys were having problems. There was barely enough room on the branch, and a lot of the men were becoming...restless at watching so many females in scanty clothing.

Their thoughts were scattered.

"Who'd have thought Hinata could look like that..."

"YOUTHFUL SAKURA IS SOO LOVELY..."

"Temari shames them even in those loose pajamas"

"Ino is looking pretty good right now...hell she always does"

"Damnn...I want that"

* * *

"Okay...Hinata...we'll start simple. (To make this easy, assume they chose truth if a question is asked)

What is the most scanty piece of clothing that you own?" asked Ino.

"T-This is it" she replied.

The pale blonde sighed. She should've known.

"Okay, your turn"

The heiress nodded. "Okay...Tenten chan...what is the truth a-about your boyfriend? None of us have ever even m-met him!"

Tenten sighed. "Honestly...I really don't have one. I keep saying that so Tsunade-sama won't bug me about it or send suitors my way. I want to choose my own husband." she said.

Sakura smiled.

"You know, that's a good idea. She's been on to me lately too...going on about the next generation of Konoha and all that. She even threw Kakashi-sensei at me!"

The girls laughed.

"Hey forehead..you never know. It could work out!" taunted Ino.

"Almost as good as the chances of you and Sasuke-kun" replied the medic.

Temari intervened before it could go farther.

"Alright, TenTen, your turn" she said.

"Sakura...what _is_ the nature of your relationship with Kakashi-san?"

Sakura hesitated. "Oh well...you know...that gray hair is so attractive...I just couldn't help myself the other day when he..."

The others were stunned, Ino turned to her with wide eyes.

Sakura burst out in a fit of giggles. "I really had you guys. There isn't anything there but teacher and student."

The game continued at a silly pace until more serious questions started to be asked.

At Ino's third turn, she dared Tenten to change into her most revealing clothing.

The weapon's master returned in a red teddy, complete with silky ribbons. Her face gave her embarrassment away.

"You actually look really nice," Sakura said. She wasn't shocked, her brunette friend had always been attractive...but she just hadn't expected her to own something like that.

"Okay, so Temari... what's the farthest you've ever gone with a guy?"

Temari raised her eyebrow. "Um...kissing I suppose. I've never been with another guy" she replied honestly.

Everyone but Hinata was a little shocked.

"Wow...you're a lot more innocent than you come off as" gasped Ino. She'd thought that this older kunoichi would have years of sexual experience on her.

"You mean you and Shikamaru-san never..?" asked Sakura before she could stop herself.

"No." Temari's reply was curt. She didn't care to think about that boy.

The other four looked at each other. That "No" had felt very convicted. They didn't think that she was lying...just that there was more to tell.

Temari came out of her scowl, brushing away bad memories by saying

"I have a question for all of you"

"Yes?"

"Have you sensed them yet?"

The other girls looked around in surprise.

"Temari-chan, sensed whom?"

"There are a total of eight shinobi sitting about a meter up the tree outside the window," she replied quietly.

The others tensed.

"No, don't worry, I recognize each chakra. They are most of our guy friends" she said. Now the others were angry and embarrassed. Hinata turned to sprint into the bathroom.

"No, wait. If you guys really want to get them back...let's act normal as if nothing has happened."

She whispered her plan to each girl in the circle, and they went back to talking. To the guys, it would seem as if their game hadn't been interrupted. In reality, they were plotting.

* * *

Outside, the shinobi were mesmerized. As if their wishes had been heard, all of the girls had moved into better view. When Ino stood, and began stretching languidly in front of the window, all the guys didn't move their eyes from her. Well..except Neji of course. His eyes were still on Temari. Nothing seemed to be able to pull them away.

The pale blonde suddenly turned, and opened the window. Every shinobi tensed, wondering if a retreat should be made. But Ino stayed at the window, seemingly staring at the moon. She was bent low, most of her cleavage bathed in moonlight.

After some time, the other girls joined her. The guys struggled to hear what they were saying. Naruto fell off the tree because he leaned too far. Normally, Kakashi and Shino would've let him fall, but their hiding spot was in jeopardy. So they each caught a foot and hoisted him back up on the branch.

Temari slipped away unnoticed, and came back with a pillow. The guys had been hoping this would happen. Temari slinked up behind Ino, and the pillow crashed down on her head.

An all out war had begun.

Ino socked Temari with her own pillow. Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata were a tangled mess on the ground within three minutes.

Then, Sakura aimed for Tenten, but hit Ino. Ino's aim redirected toward her pink-haired counterpart, and she charged. Both crashed into the wall, and Tenten and Temari went at it as well, with Hinata covering Temari.

The girls were just having fun of course, but Kakashi, Sasuke, Shino,Kiba, Naruto, Chouji, and Lee all saw female forms twisting and bending. Neji was getting into the fight as a fight, naturally.

None of the boys noticed that something was amiss, so enticed were they on the females below.

Only when a leaf fell from above and five females whispered

"Hello, boys" did the males from Konoha see their lives flash before their eyes.

The branch broke as the weight of five angry female ninjas crashed into it.

Sakura was pinning Kakashi with one of her feet, and Naruto with the other. Ino had Sasuke trapped. Hinata had Kiba and Shino unable to move, thanks to a few well placed tenketsu blocks. Tenten had Lee and Chouji cornered. And last, Temari had her fiancé's hands pinned, and his head held in place with her fan.

" You all have some explaining to do," the kunoichis said in unison.

"Especially you," an angry Temari whispered in Neji's ear.


	17. Chapter 17

Everyone heard the malice and anger in Temari's voice. A chill ran down the guys' spines. The other girls dragged their prey away in opposite directions, leaving the "happy" couple to themselves.

"Temari...I-I was simply trying to learn something about females." he sputtered.

"Oh really? What did you learn? Did you learn all about Ino's legs, Sakura's waist and your own cousin's hips?" she snapped violently, the edge of her fan pressing harder into his jugular.

"I learned that I should never follow Naruto, Sasuke, or any of those other shinobi unless we are on a mission." he replied. He was going to murder them for getting him into this.

"Well, I'm glad. And you got some action while you learned it. You must be very happy...but what I cannot figure out is...how did they know we were here? The only person that knew besides us girls was YOU." she growled as her eyes narrowed.

He gulped.

"Well..umm...I decided to wander through town after this afternoon's training session. I ran into them, and they inquired to your whereabouts, because you're usually with me. Um...and I told them simply what was going on, then they yelled at me for being an idiot, asking why I was in town while you girls were here and what not...and then we ended up here. I honestly didn't know it would be like this...Hinata-sama doesn't have sleepovers very often and...I've never been. So i had no idea."

She eyed him steadily.

"But when you saw that there were women in their pj's..you didn't leave because?" she questioned.

"Temari...your orange pj's do not show that much. Had I thought the other men would see anything other than your feet and hands, I would've personally thrown them off the property."

"I'm not talking about-" she paused. He wasn't lying...she could tell that much. Had he really not noticed Ino or Sakura or Tenten...?

"You're telling me that you only noticed what I was wearing?" she said. She didn't believe it.

"Honestly...yes. But i'm sure the other were in similar attire, just different colors. I vaguely recall that someone was wearing blue. But other than that..." he trailed off.

His fiance was looking at him rather strangely. He realized that his jugular wasn't being threatened any longer.

Temari didn't know what to do. She wanted to scream at him...she wanted to slap him silly and ask if he was straight...she wanted to kiss him...

"Well...did you learn exactly what you wanted about "females"?" she asked, teasing him gently with his use of words.

He answered tentatively " Not in the least."

"What was it exactly that you were wanting to know?" she asked. He stood up and brushed himself off.

"Umm..well. " he stammered.

"Well..don't expect me to talk to you for at least a week...you betrayed my trust." she said firmly.

It was a fitting punishment, he supposed. Although he would've rather been tortured than spend a week away from her company, he looked her in the eyes one last time and hopped off.

She sighed and headed back inside the cabin. What had he managed to do to her? The look he had given her tugged at her once closely guarded heart.

* * *

The Hokage was charging down the hallway into the waiting room. When she arrived, the sight that met her eyes was both humorous and bad news for the village's mission quota for the week.

All of her top shinobi were in bad shape. Kakashi was slumped over a chair, when she checked him she found his collar bone was broken, one of his wrists was fractured, and the opposite ankle had been smashed to bits.

Sasuke was standing right by him. He appeared to be physically unharmed, but was mumbling something about being obsessed with making love to parrotfish and he was also moving like a monkey.

Kiba and Shino were laying side by side, both unmoving. When she turned them over, she felt that their chakra systems were completely cut off, and that nerves in their back were constricted, meaning they were in immense pain, but unable to do anything about it.

Lee had large gashes in his neck. They were in non fatal places, but would take weeks to heal. His thighs and torso had a number done on them too, with large lacerations caressing his hips and upper thighs.

Chouji's arms were cut to the bone, and a bit of poison must have been on the weapon that cut him, because he was throwing up all the delicious food he'd eaten just three hours before.

At the end of the line was Naruto. Both of his eyes were black, he was panting heavily and covered in bruises. He had a piece of paper taped to his forehead.

-Dear Tsunade-sempai-These boys were of the mind that it would be funny to spy upon us whilst we were at a slumber party on Hyuga grounds. As you did with Jiraiya-sama, these boys have been punished for their perverseness. Neji was also in the group, but we left him to his future wife.

Have a great night! Love -Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari!

As the blonde Sannin closed the note, reminiscing about the memories this brought back, an insane Uchiha jumped on her and started picking through her hair. She looked at Naruto, amazed that he wasn't laughing his head off.

That's when she realized his mouth had been sealed shut. "Those girls think of everything!" she said, pulling Sasuke off by the scruff of his neck.

"Now to find them all rooms..."

* * *

All the girls were now back in the cabin, chattering about what they had done. Around one, the subject of chatter turned to the wedding. It was growing nearer, only about a month away now. Temari suggested that they go wedding dress shopping sometime this week, and they all agreed that they weren't doing anything on Wednesday.

"There are two wedding dress shops we HAVE to visit" insisted Ino.

"There's one in a town about a day's travel from here, and another in a town about one and a half day's travel from that one."

"I-is the second one Hinoko & Harumi's p-place?" asked Hinata.

Ino nodded. "They have gorgeous designs."

"And you don't have a budget, do you Temari? Your brother to the Kazekage, so you must have a fortune."

It was true that her family was wealthy. They had been so before their father became Kazekage.

"I suppose you could say that, but I will not go too extravagant. I want to be able to walk."

They all agreed.

"We'll head out early Wednesday morning. Tsunade-sama will want us to have escorts. Who should we request?" inquired Ino.

"We can take care of ourselves" Tenten insisted.

"She'll still insist, and you know it" replied Sakura.

Well...we put every decent high level shinobi out of commission tonight." said Tenten.

"How about Sai and Gai-sensei?" asked Sakura.

"They're perfect!" agreed Ino.

"Alright then" said Temari. She hadn't wanted this to turn into a brigade.

"It's settled then, let's take our request to the Hokage in the morning" yawned Ino.

All of the girls fell asleep, each dreaming of their perfect wedding day.

* * *

Sorry it is so short..I could've gone on but then I wouldn't have had a good stopping point.

Please keep R&Ring...And I'll update with another chapter quickly because of this one's shortness!

P.S- We have 6inches of Snow here!


	18. Chapter XVIII

Hello readers. Thanks so much for R&Ring! I look forward to what you have to say about this chapter, it's fairly long, so enjoy!

-Pi-chan :)

* * *

Three stone cold walls surrounded him. The darkness that radiated from their corners threatened to reach out and seize his very soul. From the fourth wall, a bright light illuminated the scene behind the glass wall. Even with his Jyuken, he couldn't break the glass. He'd already tried dozens of times.

On the other side of the glass, a woman was anchored to a cold metal table.

She was covered only a thin hospital gown. A "doctor" of sorts had entered the room some time ago. He had smiled as he approached the woman. She had returned his smile. Her legs, that had been laying limp on the table, immediately spread. You could tell from the look in her eyes- she had waited for this man a long time. He sat in the rolling chair and grabbed her ankle. He was rubbing it softly and he didn't take his eyes off of her face.

She said something to him. The man in the dark room couldn't tell what, but the statement obviously affected the doctor. He removed his coat and shirt, then stood at the woman's side. She reached up for him. Neji had tried to break the glass then. He couldn't.

He didn't want to watch but he just had to. He flinched when she pulled him into a passionate kiss and the doctor's hand slipped under her gown. He looked away when the woman moaned and the man began moving down her body, settling himself on top of her.

He nearly cried when his fiancé mouthed "Don't stop!" to the other genius of Konoha.

* * *

The Byakugan user's eyes opened. It took him a few seconds to realize where he was. He knew he wasn't in his bed. Then he realized that he was on his floor, and that sweat was pooling under him. He sat up, pulling his knees to his chest and putting his head between them.

"Just a dream..just a dream...JUST A DREAM!" his mind shouted at him. His breathing slowed. He lifted his head up a few minutes later, hearing the sound of womanly laughter drifting through the trees. He had forgotten that he'd left the window open last night.

He smiled as he recognized Temari's unique laugh. Something welled up, filled him, and gave him enough strength to stand and compose himself. Then he remembered that she had banned him from his presence for a week. Damn...four more days to go. It was only Wednesday morning. He supposed that he had things to prepare for the wedding. But then he shrugged that off.

_"I still have plenty of time before the wedding,"_ he thought to himself.

_"I mean it's still...THREE WEEKS AWAY?" _he jumped into high gear, sprinting into the shower and into his clothes.

Hiashi-sama would murder him when he saw he didn't have his guest list done. The groom and bride were supposed to compile his and her lists, then cross check them with one another. And if he knew Temari, hers had been done weeks ago. DAMN! he was never going to get anything done with her around..ever again!

* * *

Hiashi-sama almost chuckled when his nephew sprinted into his office with a guest list late that evening. Temari had completed her list almost two months ago. This certainly wasn't like Neji.

"Well, I'm glad you have that finished now," he said in a light tone. Everyone around here seemed to be more relaxed since Temari had come.

"You can go over both lists with Temari once she returns."

Neji was about to nod when he realized.

"Returns from where, Hiashi-sama? Won't she be back tonight?" he asked in alarm.

He had seen Temari and the other girls leave early this morning, just after he heard their laughter, but assumed they were out for a day on the town.

"No, she and the other girls have gone on shopping in a village about a day and a half's travel from here," his elder replied.

"B-But Hiashi-sama, isn't that foolish? Won't they be in danger? I mean, a lot of other villages wanted Temari, and-and there are a lot of rogue ninja about lately and..."

"Neji, listen to me. She and the other girls were strong enough to put you and the other boys in their place. Even Kakashi-san didn't stand a chance," he assured.

"Was the Hokage okay with this?" Neji asked, grasping at threads.

"Yes, but she did insist on escorts. The girls chose Sai-san and Gai-san to accompany them. So you shouldn't worry, they won't let anything happen the girls. Especially Gai, he knows how much Temari means to you."

"She doesn't mean-I mean I just don't want her-to be-Can I not accompany them?" he asked, slightly angry he hadn't been picked.

Hiashi smirked.

"They are doing something you cannot be a part of, according to tradition," he replied.

Neji didn't know what on earth he meant, but he was angry that he couldn't be a part of it. He hadn't even been notified of her departure!

He turned to leave the office, when Hiashi called out

"Oh, and Neji, when are you going to start calling her Temari-_chan?"_

The genius' face darkened slightly as he strode out the door. He supposed a trip to town could do him some good.

* * *

The wedding-dress-shopping entourage had made it to the famous village that housed Hinoko & Harumi's place. They had pressed on, shortening the trip by half a day. The girls decided to check into a hotel tonight, then go shopping for the dress tomorrow.

All of them had brought their out-on-the-town-clothes. They decided to have a little fun and go to a bar/club type thing. Temari would go, but she'd probably sit quietly and sip extremely light alcohol. Though she held alcohol well, she didn't like to drink all that much. She'd been thinking about Neji a lot since they'd left. Maybe she had been too harsh in not letting him know of her plans.

There was a knock on her hotel room door. The girls were trying to decided what to wear out. Tenten, being the quickest decision maker of the lot, was dressed in a long-sleeved yellow lace blouse with a black mini skirt and heels that wound their way half way up her calf. She did look very striking, especially since her hair was still in two buns, but these let more hair flow down her back. She had outlined her eyes, but not much more. Temari smiled. She, Sakura and Tenten were sharing a room; Ino and Hinata had the one across the hall.

"Well, I hope Gai recognizes you. I'd hate for you to tear that blouse while trying to fight him with a katakana because he thinks you're a threat," she said laughing.

Tenten stuck her tongue out playfully. "At least I am the only one ready, Temari-chan. I didn't think you'd be one to take such time on decisions like these. The other three are STILL deciding..I thought you were more like me..you know..NOT a complete lunatic. Maybe Neji has driven you crazy?" she said, giggling back.

Temari stuck her tongue out back. "I've decided, I just do my make up first." she replied. She pointed to her make-uped face. She'd only but a little mascara, blush, and lip gloss on.

"Very well, but Ino insists that you give your opinion on her outfit. Don't shuriken the messenger!" the brunette said, ducking out of the door.

Temari sighed. It would be midnight before they left at all!

Ino finally decided on deep purple mini dress with black heels. She curled her hair too, and allowed the ringlets to frame her face. She powdered, eye lined, eye shadowed, and lip-sticked her face all up as well. It was all too much in Temari's opinion, she looked fine without it.

Sakura was the last to decide. She wore a light green tube top with tight fitting, hip-hugging jean shorts. She chose heels as well and tied her hair in a pony, curling the ends of it. She wore eye-liner and blush, but nothing else.

Hinata had a red, off-the-shoulder top that accentuated her every curve. For pants she wore tight black Capri's and on her feet were red heels. Temari was surprised at her bold choice in color, although it gave a very nice appearance. Hinata was even persuaded to wear some mascara and light lipstick, which finished the look off to a T.

For herself, Temari had decided to wear one of her favorites. This outfit made her feel hot, and the male population tended to agree.

She wore a one-shouldered powder blue top with gold-emblazoned kanji. It was a slight belly shirt, with her belly button just peeking from under it. She chose jeans, she didn't like to reveal too much of her legs. But these jeans hugged her like a second skin and showed every movement of her well-muscled legs. The jeans were white. Her hair was in one side pony. She had her favorite pair of gold sandals on, and she stepped out of the door, looking over the other four girls. They all looked good, probably better than she did. She really hated having the insecurities she did, but she had them. She shrugged it off, putting on a confident grin.

"So, ladies," she said.

"Ready to knock them out of their socks?"

The others cheered, and Temari led them downstairs.

* * *

Sai and Gai, who had been ordered to wait downstairs, were currently standing by the door. Sai suddenly nudged his superior and nodded toward a blonde woman coming down the stairs. Both boy's jaws dropped. Her face didn't register with them, but the way her lightly tanned skin contrasted the stark white of her jeans, the way her hips swayed in those jeans, and the way her body's curves showed clearly even under the shirt, had them mesmerized. Soon, four other girls followed her, but none of them really compared.

It wasn't until the pink-haired one and the brunette ones who were bringing up the end of the parade, turned and shouted "Well, are you two coming or NOT?" that the two escorts realized the girls were from their village.

Gai turned nervously to Sai. "Sai-san, we will never ever tell youthful Neji that we looked at his fiance in such a..youthful manner." Said nodded in agreement. He never wanted to experience that type of anger, not even for the sake of his art.

Every male from twelve to eighty noticed the pack of girls walking down the street. Temari was leading them with her head held in a confident manner. Some gawked. Some ran into poles. Some got nose bleeds. The girls smiled. They loved doing this.

* * *

As soon as they entered their destination, time seemed to stop. The men stopped playing pool. The poker players looked up from their decks. The bar tender dropped the glass he had been cleaning. The dancers stopped dancing and stared. Their dance partners looked away in disgust.

Temari led them to a booth in the corner big enough for all of them. Almost immediately, men were crowded around them. They asked them to dance, offered to buy them drinks, just about anything they could think of. The three bar tenders on call were currently fighting over who was to serve the girls' table.

This went on for around ten minutes until Tenten spoke up.

"Once we have some dinner, and some breathing room, we may be more obliged to socialize with you gentlemen," she said warmly.

The males eagerly nodded, and went back to their prior activities. That didn't mean they weren't waiting eagerly for the new comers to be more open to conversation and dancing.

A waiter soon came to their table, and the music started on the dance floor again. The waiters had finally agreed to play rock-paper-scissors-lizard-spock. Whoever lost first, would get the ladies' drinks and refills. The one who lost next would bring them dinner, and the last would bring them dessert.

This waiter was around Gai-sensei's age, perhaps a bit older. He was cursing himself for not choosing lizard.

Most of them ordered tea, but Temari and Ino ordered water. When he left, the girls all gave each other looks. They had made the entrance they wanted. They sipped their drinks as they waited on dinner, chattering about this and that.

Dinner went quickly, and as Temari finished the last of her chocolate covered strawberries, the offers to dance started coming. The first five were for Ino and Temari. Three for Temari and two for Ino.

Then, remarkably attractive young man with muddy brown hair, bright blue eyes, and strong facial features approached the table. The same thought ran through every kunoichi's mind. Whoever he asked for would go with him. He would be the tables' first acceptance of the night.

"Good evening ladies" he greeted with a warm and genuine voice.

"Hello" they all replied in unison.

He looked each one in the eye before settling on Tenten.

"Would you give me the honor of a dance or two?" he inquired to her. The other girls started giggling. Tenten was just as surprised herself. She had been sure it was Sakura the man had been scoping out.

"Of course" she replied.

He took her hand, and lead her to the dance floor below.

The males who hadn't been rejected yet sighed. One down..but there were still four left.

As soon as Tenten was gone, Ino was the first to break the warm silence.

"Did you SEE him?"

"How could you not?" replied Temari. But she found that his face wasn't quite as attractive as Neji's..maybe if his eyes were more... Oh for heaven sakes. She was doing it again.

The next two offers were for Hinata, and she shyly accepted the second one. His hair was a pale blonde and his eyes were a light shade of green. Though not as attractive as the first, he certainly wasn't ugly.

As the night wore on, more and more offers for Temari had come the tables' way. Ino was about to destroy the entire building. She'd only been offered to dance six times, Temari had had at least twelve by now.

Before she could bare her claws, a man with black hair and deeply set purple eyes asked for her. Mesmerized and anger forgotten, she accepted gratefully.

The guys who usually wait until the last were getting nervous now. Only the cute and slightly hot pink haired girl and the hottest one of them all were left. The blonde had turned down some of the most handsome men in this joint. The ones girls usually went ga-ga over.

Finally, a man with blonde hair and golden eyes approached. Sakura was shocked when she was asked instead of Temari and was unsure about leaving her by herself. Temari urged her to go, and away she went.

There was practically a line now. Some were trying for Temari a third time. She didn't understand it, these people had to be really desperate.

She knew that she could dance with whomever she wanted. It was only a dance, and she had cleared it with Hiashi-sama. But now that she was here, she found that none of these men attracted her. They weren't enough like him, like Neji. Well damned if she didn't think of him every minute.

* * *

As the night wore on, Sai came to sit with her. This maneuver peaked the other men's interest. She must know him, or she wouldn't be talking to him.

"Why aren't you. He paused to flip through his book of phrases. "Getting down with it or raising the roof like there is no tomorrow, Temari-san?" he inquired.

She smiled. "No one has caught my interest. That's a good thing though, I suppose," she replied.

Sai looked confused.

"Are you not sexually attracted to any of these men then?" he asked.

She laughed at his bluntness.

"No, not really Sai-san," she replied.

"Well, then would you mind dancing with me? I feel awkward on the dance floor without a partner," he admitted shyly. Gai had been stationed at the dining area, and he on the dance floor.

"Sure," she said. Plus, this way she could enjoy herself.

She lead Sai onto the dance floor. The other males in the rooms hung their heads. Damn...whoever the dude was he was a lucky guy.

The night wore on, and Temari showed Sai how to slow dance, and he wasn't a horrible dancer after the first couple of hours.

* * *

About a quarter past midnight, the girls knew they needed to get back to the hotel. Their current partners let them go reluctantly, watching them walk away.

Gai and Sai were relieved that no one had tried anything. One guy had gotten a little too touchy with Sakura, but she'd put him in his place.

The girls tumbled into bed that night exhausted, and looking forward to shopping.

A day's travel away, Neji was also going to bed after a late night. The Hokage had sent him on a day long mission, and it had thoroughly worn him out. He had also run into Shikamaru, and had successfully contained the desire he felt to kill the other shinobi.

As he drifted off to sleep, he hoped he wouldn't have another nightmare tonight, and that his dreams would be either non-existent, or even better, filled with his Temari-chan.

* * *

There will be more action soon! I promise! :)

Sooo...how did you like it? or hate it? Good? Bad? Ugly?

Tell ME! :)


	19. Chapter 19

Well, that bout of writer's block lasted longer than I anticipated. I am so sorry to all of you readers! I have had the story plotted out for months now, but haven't found the correct way to word it in longer. I hope you've bared with me, and enjoy the next chapter which I present to you below:

Hinoko Yazumo and her sister, Harumi, were frantically scurrying about their store. The rumors had been all over town after last night that the Desert flower of Suna herself was here to shop for her wedding dress. And she was to wed THE Hyuga Neji. It would either make or break their store's reputation and they were hurrying to get everything perfected. The dresses had been put out in their finest fashion; the floor had been swept at least a dozen times; and everything had been rearranged at least fifty times. Harumi quadruple checked that they had at least one of every type of dress on display, as she had never seen the Princess in person.; whether she was heavy or thin or in-between, Harumi hoped something on display would please her. the doorbell rang, both women nearly tripped over themselves as they stood together with mirrored smiles.

It was only Kurou.

"Well, I am glad you ladies are so happy to see me for once." He chuckled at their disappointed expressions.

"Get inside here, hurry! The kids are getting restless!" demanded Harumi in a harsh tone. Both of the sisters' children stayed in a room at the back of the store during work hours, which normally didn't start for an hour. Both sisters had agreed to open early in case the Princess was an early riser and their brother, Kurou, was nearly forty but could easily corral the children for hours. From what they had heard, the Princess wasn't a spoiled brat like some that had passed through, but after the incident with a daimyo's daughter, they refused to take any chances.

* * *

As it so happened, Temari was indeed an early riser. She woke half an hour before the sun rose. She slipped out, passed their two body guards, and escaped into a small lounge on the second floor of the hotel. She scanned the room and sighed in silent relief when she realized she was its sole occupant.

Last night had been rougher than she had anticipated. The blonde princess had come to the realization that she had a much deeper connection with Neji Hyuga than she thought she had felt. Then again, she had never been good with emotions. She had a hard time falling asleep without him at least a few bounds distance away.

She had also been kicking herself for being so harsh with him, something she had never done before. She had not ever regretted being harsh with anyone, for she had never done it undeservedly so. Temari forced herself to inhale deeply. She seated herself in the middle of the room and began her meditation. She'd been neglecting this vital part to her training lately, and now was the perfect time to catch up. She nearly found peace of mind, though a certain man with long-raven hair was always brushing on the outskirts of her thoughts.

Her teeth gritted. This stupid thing couldn't be happening again. Her heart could NOT be reaching out to someone again. Not again. Not after Shikamaru.

Neji had kept her mind from it since the day they went bird watching. Ironically, the other genius had caused her so much grief and heartache. Unbidden, the memories flowed back to her mind.

The first time they talked after the failed mission, oh how things had changed since then. As they had grown closer, she sensed they would be together. Or that he at least wanted her. So, she had it settled and allowed her free spirit and heart to flow into that Nara.

But years passed and when she turned twenty, her senses were jerked awake. They spent a lot of time together when she was nineteen—she'd been here nine months out of the twelve that year. And nearly every free moment had been spent with him. She recalled again the anger and frustration she had felt towards herself, allowing herself to be so vulnerable. She grimaced again and leaned her head back. The sunlight streaming through the window covered her face and she was reminded. Of the games they had shared, the laughter, the sunny days cloud watching in the fields, but most of all, she was reminded of how much he once meant to her. And what could have been.

Her twentieth birthday had come while she was in Suna, and the realization hit her harder than she ever had anyone with her fan. Five years had passed and nothing had happened. She and Shikamaru were close friends that was for sure. But the object of her adoration had not hinted at anything more. How could she have been so stupid?

She didn't return to Konoha for about five months. When she did, he was at the gate as always. He yawned and smiled in his familiar notion of greeting.

His voice echoed in her head "Yo, long time no see troublesome Temari."

She also heard her own voice, though a little hollow, retort with her usual sarcasm. And everything was normal. She also decided that if he did not show interest by the end of the month she was there, her heart would move on.

She remained hopeful until the last minutes, when she was proudly striding away into the rising sun, her face on the horizon. He told her not to hurry back in a playful way, and she returned that she would not. With tears streaming down her face.

And she hadn't. She let the normal three day journey lag on for a half-day longer than usual. She searched her heart and soul. She allowed the passing of time to blur and her attention to wander, unlike usual. She knew that it would take time, but she found herself able to move on, though she did not know at the time if she wanted to.

But so she had. She let three months pass, allowing two opportunities to return to the leaf village pass her by. Her grief and pain, though silent, was very deep; the Kazekage himself was at loss for remedy. But the blonde allowed the pain to wash over her in those months. She wanted to hurt so she could heal. And then, perhaps…

Her heart rejected the idea of completely moving on and she whimpered in pain each time she thought about it. By the end of the second month, she was slowly regaining ground. Gaara had figured out the cause by this time, his worst fears realized. He had thought from all his observations that on the eve after her seventeenth birthday, the first proposal waiting for him would be inscribed with "Nara" and they would have been married nearly three years by now. He consoled his sister in the only way he could, by not forcing her back to Konoha for as long as he could. But she was liaison and it nearly killed him to send her back after such a short time. But her confident stride as she walked out the door gave him a little hope.

That time she had thought she was prepared to see him again. She wasn't. She nearly turned back at the gate. But his recognizable figure and voice nearly bowled her over. But show it she would not.

She stayed a brief week, training with her free time and in her quarters when not. She knew the genius had to wonder at her distance, but maybe he didn't. She shook herself of whatever he thought of her, and strode out of the village for what she swore was the last time.

Only to return engaged. But in those interceding months, she had allowed those deeply ingrained feelings to die. Not that she didn't still feel their tingle, but she was over him. And though she knew this to be whole-hardheartedly true, it didn't stop the hurt from knowing he really did feel that way about her. He was a good friend now. And she was engaged to another one now, another genius…but this one was guaranteed and she felt herself smile. Neji...

"Damn shinobi" she thought, and opened her eyes. She had let time get away from her, and realized she had to have been there at least an hour and a half already. She stood abruptly, expecting a reprimand from the gung-ho green guy. To avoid this, she peeked out of the door, and it was clear. She slipped back into her room to find Sakura still asleep and Tenten in the shower.

* * *

Hinoko and Harumi were as fidgety as turkeys at Thanksgiving dinner. There had been only two customers, both picking up pre-ordered garments. It was nearly nine before the bell rang a third time and then it was only Mrs. Karumi from the store across the street wishing to borrow sewing needles.

Perhaps the rumors were mistaken and she was not coming here after all.

"That's what we get for listening to rumors, sis" Harumi called to Hinoko.

At that moment, the bell rang again and a proud yet polite voice inquired

"This is the wedding dress shop, is it not?"

Both heads turned and saw a kunoichi, still striking in elegance for all of her gear. She had quite the entourage, crowding around behind her.

Both girls nodded nervously, and bowed to nearly equal depth

"Welcome, Sabaku no Temari, and thank you for choosing our store"

Temari smiled "It's reputation precedes it" and the sisters ushered the lot of them in, instructing the two men in the company that they could guard the outside. Hinoko turned the sign from reading "open" to "close."

"That's very considerate, I appreciate that." Complimented Temari, she was a bit nervous herself.

Each bridesmaid introduced herself, the sisters' eyes growing wider with each title. The girls forgot sometimes that they all had well known-reputations.

"I have not done this before, so I will need all of your ladies' help" announced Temari, nodding to the two sisters as well.

The team spread out among the dresses in pairs, leaving the bride-to-be to look for herself.

The first dress presented to Temari was one Ino and Tenten had both agreed one, which was quite a rare feat in itself.

As Temari walked out with the first dress on, she knew it was not the one. It was a cute dress, but too frilly and lacey for her taste. Ino and Tenten agreed that the dress did not conform to Temari's form. Temari nodded and began looking around again.

Hinoko brought her the next dress, and she liked it. It barely had lace, a good thing. It wasn't too deeply cut but accentuated her collarbone and shoulders nicely. As she walked out in it however, she discovered the hem caught her at an odd angle. Hinata's face when she came out was all the assurance she needed.

Hinoko apologized profusely but Temari assured her that it was okay. Hinoko liked her immediately, sensing she was of great strength as well as understanding.

Over the next couple hours, the princess tried out nearly a dozen dresses, and was beginning to get distressed and frustrated. As she was walking back to the dressing room, she felt something slam into her leg.

Everyone in the room, especially Harumi, inhaled deeply. This small figure backed up, and the slightly surprised Temari looked into the big brown eyes of a boy around three years of age. His brown hair was tousled on his head and he looked up at Temari with a mix of astonishment and fear. The room tensed as no one knew how she would handle the child.

The blonde stooped down until she was eye level with the boy. She looked stern but then gave a glowing smile.

"Hello, what's your name?" she asked the small child.

He rubbed one of his eyes and sputtered "Y-y-Yuuto."

"Temari-hime, I apologize deeply for his—"

To everyone's surprise, Temari held her hand up to request silence and reached out and to pick up the boy.

"Well, Yuuto" she said, touching his nose gently. He giggled shyly.

"You're p-pwetty" he said quietly.

There was a collective "Awwwww" amongst the girls, and then laughter after Temari announced:

"Well, that's sweeter than anything my fiancé has said to me thus far; maybe I should be marrying you instead!"

The small boy blushed and his uncle came running out of the back room, followed by three more small figures, all little girls.

"I am so sorry Harumi, the girls—" he stopped short of the women in the front and realized that the woman holding Yuuto commanded such respect that she had to be Sabaku no Temari. He skidded to a halt and bowed deeply forward. The little girls tried to copy his movements, all but one fell down. The one who looked older stood back up immediately, though she could only be eight at the most. Her younger counterpart's eyes formed tears almost immediately.

"Girls" said Hinoko. "This lady is the Princess of the Sand"

Though so young, all of the girls seemed to recognize the title. The fallen one wiped her tears and stood immediately to bow. The other women cooed over the girls' cuteness, but Temari, still holding Yuuto, asked the girls for their names.

The eldest was first to pipe up with "Amiko", followed by her cousin with now dry eyes "Kohaku".

The girl who had managed to keep her balance answered with a proud "Nanami"

Temari nodded and the rest of the kunoichis introduced themselves. Before their uncle could heard them back into the room, Temari asked

"How would you girls like to help me find my wedding dress?"

The girls squealed in delight and set out hunting among the shop immediately.

"Temari-hime, you really do not have to, they get under-foot easily and—"

"They are fine, Harumi-san" she assured.

The next dress she tried on was to humor the little girls, and she ending up humoring the elder girls even more, judging by their guffaws of laughter. The dress hadn't been a bad fit, especially in the hips but it was pink…and had feathers.

* * *

Around noon, Hinata was getting worn. She could tell that Temari, though maintaining her calm exterior, was getting anxious too.

"NO Yuuto, don't pull on that!" shouted Hinoko.

The small boy had been tugging on a white gown in the back corner of a store. He shook his head and continued tugging.

Hinoko was stunned and went to pull him away. He started screaming and crying, kicked free of his aunt's arms, and ran to Temari.

"F-for pwetty" he said, tugging on her leg. She did not understand what he meant, but she looked down at his red face and tearing eyes and it tugged at her heart.

The HELL! She had never been this attentive to young children before. She scolded herself and said, in perhaps too stern a tone, "you shouldn't pull on dresses, Yuuto, you could mess them up."

He started crying again, but was now tugging her dress. She followed him and he held out his hand. She took it.

When they reached the back of the store, he ran ahead of her, pointing to a gown on the rack. "T-this for y-you"

She understood immediately and went to look at it. As she pulled it out of the tangle of other dresses, she was immediately drawn to the skirt. It was the traditional white, and had a beautiful and intricate design.

It was floor length, how she wanted it. But she nearly gasped when she saw the top. It was so elegant looking, and the neckline would show off her neck and collarbone to the best extent. The sleeves were sewn onto the very edge of the torso, so they fell just below her shoulders. The sleeves were lace, but the lace gave it a touch of elegance that pleased her greatly.

She brought it back and everyone in the room nodded in agreement. As soon as she slipped it on, Temari knew she would get married in it. This dress was somewhat more traditional than the current style, but Temari did not mind in the least. She had always thought herself to be outside of what was "in style."

When she stepped out of the dressing room, the collective gasp verified her wishes and she was beaming in joy. The three way mirror, for once, agreed at every angle and she felt beautiful. The sleeves added a lot and caressed her arms in the correct way. The waistline flowed naturally with her own figure and though the bust was a little loose, the sisters assured her that it could be dealt with.

"Temari-chan, you look so stunning" Ino said, speechless.

"Yeah! Neji will have a hard time getting through the reception with you in that!" laughed TenTen. She could not wait to rag on her long-time friend about it.

"That is totally the one!" agreed Sakura.

Hinata nodded shyly in agreement. She was so gleeful, that she hugged Temari cheerfully.

"I know it is; I knew the moment I put it on" she replied, tingling with relief and happiness.

The sisters beamed.

"This dress is one of our older ones, but you bring it life." Hinoko said.

The sisters surrounded her with measuring tapes and needles.

"This is nearly a perfect fit on you already, Temari-hime" said Harumi, checking the waistline.

"But you are correct, the bust will have to be taken in a bit, and the lower back will have to be loosened. Your hips are a little wider than normal girls, but that's a thing to be envied." Added Hinoko, needling the back.

Temari nodded, still smiling.

"And you are positive you are okay with it being a corset back? Not many women prefer that style anymore. There is also about half a dozen tiny hooks that will have to be hooked before the ceremony, you are fine with that as well?" Questioned Hinoko.

"Temari smirked and nodded. It would give Neji a tougher time that night, but somehow, she preferred it that way.

The sisters finished in less than ten minutes. They told her the alterations would be done in about a week and a half. Temari did not want to stay that long, so she invited their whole family to come to her wedding. The sisters' jaws dropped and they immediately replied

"Temari-hime, we are only dress shop keepers not—"

"You are friends of mine, please come?" she said in a firm voice.

The sisters exchanged glances. "We would be delighted."

"And your children and family are welcome to come too" she said, beaming at Yuuto. "After all, he did find my dress"

The sisters nodded. No one in their right mind would turn town such a high invitation.

Temari paid for the dress and future alterations. As they exited the store, Yuuto clung to her leg.

"I will see you soon Yuuto, when you come see me get married" she cooed to the little boy.

He nodded and waved good-bye to her as she walked down the road. She made a mental reminder to inform Hiashi-sama of the additions to the guest list.

The girls chattered about bridesmaid dresses next, deciding to shop for them in Konoha the next Monday, giving any alterations at least a week. Temari wanted them to be a deep blue, but Sakura and Tenten both thought pink or purple was in order. Ino sided with Temari, knowing blue would go better with her eyes as well as Sakura and Tenten's complexions.

As they packed, the argument continued until Sai intervened with

"Why not red?"

The girls stopped, beginning to shout at him for interrupting, when the girls realized he was right.

Each girl would look good in red and it was a common enough color to find dresses in. Though Temari still felt she wanted deep blue, she figured she could put up with red over pink and purple. Plus, she wasn't the one wearing the color. That thought and the thought of her dress made her smile again as she put away the last of her possessions.

* * *

The entourage headed out around two in the afternoon, a little later than Gai would have liked, but early enough to make nearly half way to Konoha. At 9 p.m.,though Gai was still full of youthful energy, he suggested they rest until morning. He could sense something. He knew that rouge activity had gone up over the last few months in this area southwest from Konoha, but he didn't know why. He had full confidence that he and the art master could protect the girls, and that they could protect themselves well, but he still wished they had brought Naruto along as well. His bushins would have come in handy right about now.

Everyone was settling down for the night, closely together around the fire. It was just after the mid of winter, and it was still frosty out. Gai and Tenten took first watch. Gai pulled Hinata aside for a moment before she could get into her sleeping bag and whispered

"As a precaution, I would like you to check the area with your vision. I don't want to alarm the others because I do not think there is a threat, but with you precious youthful ladies, I do not want to take a chance."

She nodded. The veins in her eyes bulged and spread throughout the forest. Within a two mile radius, there were no other human beings. At the edge of her field of vision, she could sense about five figures north of them. They had to be ninja; she could sense their chakra.

She told the green beast this. "I understand" and he let her go back to the fire. If they were at the edge of her vision, they weren't close enough to try anything soon. He shot up into the top branches of a tree and stood watch there for about two hours. He would probably stay up until one, wake Hinata and have her check again, and then sleep until four. He would then awaken and scout the surrounding area for traps. He whispered this plan to Sai, who nodded in agreement. He quickly painted two animals: a rat and an owl. The rat was to scout the entire area and report back if it sensed any suspicious movement. The owl was to fly to the ninjas north, and report back their skills. They departed and Gai looked heavenward, hoping the other ninjas were just passing through.

Hinata was nudged awake. She recognized Gai, and realized he wanted her to check again. She did not like being woken up, but realized it was the best precaution. After she gained some mental control, she rose and allowed her eyes' vision to increase again. This time, she ran into the ninjas much sooner. They were only about a mile and three quarters away now. That was a considerable difference than before.

Gai's expression grew grim and he nodded.

Sai awoke to something landing on his head. He realized it was his owl reporting back. He sleepily pulled out a scroll and it splashed back into writing. He did not like what he read and found.

He was alert immediately and found Gai and Sakura, who was now on guard. There were five figures. They were pretty strong fighters, and one of them had an unusually large amount of stamina. Not as large as Naruto's or a beast container's, but large enough to be of concern. There were three males and two females, and the male with the black hair and scar across his face seemed to be the leader. He was an earth type, as was one of the females. Two of the others were fire types, and they had one music type.

Their group outnumbered them, but Gai wished to avoid conflict if possible. The three guards wove throughout their sleeping friends, quietly awakening them. The ninjas understood and were ready to leave in less than two minutes. They took off five hours before normal. They pushed toward Konoha until eleven. Their speed had been break-neck since six and most of the group was exhausted. They were nearer to Konoha now and Temari could tell that the trees broke into clear fields up ahead. The group stopped at the edge of the forest. Hinata had been checking with her Byakugan as often as she could, and she looked extremely worn. Still, she again activated her jutsu, and sighed. The pursuers were still in pursuit, though not quite so close now.

Gai sighed. He had hoped it wouldn't come to this. Their hunters had at least some talent; the four traps he laid hadn't been successful. He inquired to the group what they wished to do. It was unanimous, to his relief.

Everyone agreed that they keep traveling for another hour, putting them about six to seven hours outside of Konoha. If the group following them did not pull back, they would set an ambush.

* * *

Gai prayed it wouldn't come to that. He did not want to risk anyone getting hurt, especially Temari. He did not want to see Neji if something happened to her. He knew his pupil was not aware how connected he was to her, but Gai did not want his youthful pupil to find out when she was hurt. He had Sai send his fastest messenger, a hawk of ink, to Tsuande, informing her of their situation and everything they knew about their enemies. He wanted her to send Kiba and possibly Lee or Naruto. Hell, he thought, send Kakashi too. But had faith his Hokage would send whomever she thought best, out of who was available. Or she may think him overcautious.

The shopping party pressed on for another hour, but it was already clear that their pursuers would not retreat. The group split into Sai, Temari, and Tenten concealing themselves amongst the trees, preparing to attack. Gai had wanted Temari to not fight, but he could not convince her otherwise; she was stubbornly determined, just as Neji would have been.

The others constructed the trap. When there pursuers' presence was imminent, Temari, with perfect control, wiped the entire area of their sent with her wind in case one of them had a good nose. She was confident in this juutsu, as it had once fooled Kiba.

With bated breath, the gang waited to spring.

* * *

Again, sorry for the long hiatus. Hopefully my writing has improved! please R & R to let me know you are still interested!

_PI-CHAAAN~~~


	20. Chapter XX

Shikamaru, hands in his thinking stance, did not immediately respond to the persistent knocking at his bedroom door.

Cracking an eye open with a sigh, he strode to the door.

"Eh, what do you want?" he questioned.

"How are you doing, son?"

The genius responded with an apathetic shrug, reassuming his stance.

If the older ninja hadn't lived with the boy for nearly twenty years, nothing about this attitude would have been amiss. But the dark circles under his eyes indicated otherwise. He had not watched clouds in weeks.

Hell, the boy had not left the house in two weeks, save for his one night time stroll. Shikaku knew this had to end and it might take some tough love to end it.

"Son, what do you think about so much?" he queried as if he did not know the answer. The silence in the room was heavy. The older man had nearly turned around when he heard a quiet murmur:

"The glint she gets in her eye when she completes her favorite jutsu." At that, he turned around to see his son's eyes open and bleak.

Those blank eyes met his and the flood gates opened.

"The way her grin is a little off on one side, the tone she uses only for teasing me, the contrast of her tan skin against the bright blue sky, her sighs when filling out liaison paper work, her creased brow when she concentrates, how we used to hold eye contact for a moment too long, our first argument, our last argument, how I always knew she would return to me, the hundred times I thought of kissing her, the thousand times she was within embracing distance, the passion burning in her eyes when she is challenged, the way our laughs intermingled, the sway of her hips, the arrogant Hyuuga's expression on stage, the way she betrayed me, the way she led me on, how stupid I am for still wanting her"

His father's cough halted his rant. He looked up and saw annoyance instead of pity.

"You're stupid alright, but not for wanting her. Any shinobi who receives Temari as a wife will be blessed for life. You're stupid for not holding onto her while she was yours." He said, his tone disappointed and slightly accusing.

"But she was nev—"

"Nara Shikamaru. She spent 95% of her time in your presence while she was here. She could have done what she pleased, and what pleased her was being with you. She may have argued with you, but she respected your viewpoint and opinion, a gift she rarely gives to anyone else. She may have begrudged you the few times you asked something of her, but she always completed any favor to the best of her ability. She poured her heart into you. You had her in your shadow and you let her slip away."

Shikamaru's eyes widened. Even his father was against him?

As if reading his thoughts, Shikaku shook his head.

"You know I would have loved to see you marry her. She is a wonderful woman. But for five years I watched her wait. I watched her heart crack a little every time you said "Nah, relationships are too troublesome." instead of embracing her. I saw many times the gleam in her eye when you entered her line of sight. I saw her face light up as you asked her to play Go on more than one occasion. All you had to do was ask me to send a proposal request at ANY time over the past 5 years"

"But dad, I—"

"You're obviously hurt. But your laziness harmed rather than helped this time. You cannot allow your hurt to make you hurt others. I am very disappointed at the way you treated Temari, on her fiancee's own land! Just because you spent five years thinking of the best strategy—"

"I was taking the time to…if she truly loved me she would have waited—"

"For a reasonable amount of time, yes. But when she turned seventeen, did it dawn on you at all that she was at the age for marriage? That her brother received at least five offers a day since her birthday that year? And that they would only increase as she got older?"

"Well, yes but I was afraid to—"

"Exactly. I am sorry to the bottom of my heart that I have to be this harsh with you." He whispered, his tone growing sad.

"But son, she _was_waiting. Waiting since the day you gave up at the exams. And she wanted you to be strong enough to ask her, to tell her and let go of your completely sedentary lifestyle. For her. Because unless you were able to break your beloved laziness for her, you did not want her enough to deserve her and be a loving husband. She did not want you to change permanently. She just wanted you to prove, just once, that she wasn't just a "troublesome woman" to you.

Shikamaru's mind latched onto these words.

"I can't believe I didn't think—"

Shikaku again shook his head. "Shikamaru, you are my son and I love you. But you forget that sometimes thinking is not as important as feeling." And with that he rested his hand on the genius' shoulder for comfort and left him alone.

Shikamaru collapsed on his bed. His mind was reeling. Since the announcement he had blamed Hyuuga and Temari more than anyone. Five years? Kami, had it really been half a decade? Had she really been that obvious? Had he really been that blind?

"Troublesome" he muttered as he fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

The four attacking shinobi halted just before entering the clearing.

"Shinobi of Konoha" the largest of the group called, his booming voice reverberating through the trees.

"How—" Gai did not have time to even think before the stranger continued.

"Do not be alarmed. We do not come to inflict harm, but to deliver a message."

Temari's uneasiness peaked as she thought "_He's extremely articulate for an everyday rogue_."

He smiled a very disconcerting smile.

"Wise you are, Leaf shinobi. Very well, we will address the one among you who is not yet of the Leaf. We were told to deliver this short message in this exact wording:

**"Beautiful rose born of the Sand, the only thing so lovely to thrive in the desert. You, my enchanting lily, are awe-inspiring. Your appearance alone has caused stories of your intoxicating aura to reach my ears. And when your name they first heard, a chorus of sweet voices echoed your name within my head and I knew we were meant to wed. A mere glimpse of you, I am told, outshines the sun. Your eyes have been described as a green to shame the grass of the most beautiful oasis. I know that only you will satisfy me. I stand to inherit a great many estates and will hold 3 percent of Mist country's income in the palm of my hand. You will no longer have to scorn your beauty and royal status by participating in the ninja way. Your skin will no longer have to bronze and you can spend your days by my side in comfort. Your true soft nature you will no longer have to hide."**

As soon as Temari understood, her laughter had been stifled. What arrogance this "suitor" had.

One woman of the group spoke next, in a light sing-song voice, she assured:

"Temari of Suna, you have been honored today by becoming engaged to the mighty Riku-sama!"

Temari nearly shouted in objection, but Sai covered her mouth.

"Though he is sure you will be more than happy to accept his way out of the miserable shinobi life, we were sent to persuade you in any way possible. He will give you anything you could possibly want! Ponies and puppies of the finest pedigree, jewelry of the most expensive materials, clothes of the finest quality, anything you desire!"

The other guy began: "Yes! Come with us! So, what is your answer, Temari-hime?"

There was silence for five minutes.

"If you don't answer us, Riku-sama will be super angry! Not that his temper is the least bit unreasonable!" the third male called.

Temari used an old trick. Using her wind to alter the acoustics of their surroundings, she manipulated her voice seem as if it was coming from all directions when she said:

"I already belong to another man. We will be married in less than a month's time. None of what your arrogant "Riku-sama" gives could persuade me to leave him, not for the world. He does not value what I value nor would he value me. Now leave us in peace."

"We have been extremely courteous and offered you all the items a woman could desire. Now please quit playing games, silly girl, and come with us!"

Temari scoffed. She was really annoyed now.

"I refuse. I am not silly. If your Riku-sama was so great, he would have come himself. Surely your mighty Riku-sama has heard the news that has spread throughout the ninja world? Get out of my sight, pathetic messenger posse"

"We do not keep up with the current happenings of ninja kind. Their way is barbaric and dying"

"Well then carry this message to your lord: The Desert Rose is promised to another man, a great shinobi who is twice the gentleman. Her heart, mind, and body desire him only; her feelings are unconditional and irrevocable." Temari replied, pride shining through her voice.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, a brief smile flashed across TenTen and Gai's expressions. So her feelings were genuine. They could put to rest their fears of Neji being unhappy once and for all.

"What man could be greater than Riku-sama?"

But Temari knew better than to be baited. She sent her wind slicing down upon the messengers and cut the speaker's arm to the bone. They obviously were not used to dealing with a wind user if they hadn't been able to dodge that.

"Riku-sama's orders are absolute. We will have to resort" spoke the last member maliciously.

The rogues on the ground assumed a fighting stance.

Something was wrong. Temari's hair stood up on the back of her neck. What was wrong? She forced herself to focus. Her quick eyes scanned her surroundings for the source of her discomfort. Then she realized that the fifth member had not raised her head, though had spoken. As if she were concentrating-

"GENJUTSU" her mind screamed. In the nick of time, she propelled her chakra around her in a swirling shield of wind, barely halting the kunai aimed to slice her throat. Its tip nicked her throat and she exhaled in relief. That had been too close.

"KAI!" she said forcefully.

She looked around her; she was still in the same hiding place that was now compromised. She shot through the canopy of the trees and sent a shower of chakra infused wind into the clearing. Hopefully that would free the others from the genjutsu. Though dazed, Sakura was the first to recover. Temari saw that only four members were in the clearing. Where was—

"Looking for me, hottie? That poem Riku-sama wrote you was awful sweet but you need a better lover than him. I can be that for you. He didn't say you had to be no virgin" a gruff tone said, before she was grabbed by the wrist and she was slammed into the trunk of a large tree. She did not respond to his comments but steadied herself again. She was ready for battle.

But when she looked up again, he was gone.

* * *

Hinata had immediately taken down the girl who had spoken, killing her without mercy. They had threatened Temari. She still found it odd. Why would such a small group attack such a large one? Given their enemies had not had a sensing type, but rarely would a group of five take on a a larger group, let alone one as large as theirs. Her thoughts cut off as she felt her strength leave her body, fainting.

Gai and Tenten had given chase to the man who had related the poem. A swift weapons promenade had taken away three of his limbs. Oh, and his head too. But both leaf shinobi were wary. That had been almost too easy. Suddenly, Tenten fell to her knees. Gai's first instinct was to help her but she shook her head.

"Temari's their target, I'll-I'll be o—" and she fell over.

Gai opened the first two chakra gates immediately. Whatever had knocked out TenTen had been extremely stealthy to escape the weapons' master's notice. His new sensitivity allowed him to avoid his attacker. Whoever this was, he was fast. Gai's next goal was to find Temari. Their goal would be to kill her before anyone else.

One punch from Sakura had silenced the other two members quickly. Ino had held them still with her mind. When she had returned to her body, she looked up at Sakura.

"Sakura, something is wrong. Their minds..they did not fight me." Sakura's eyebrows raised.

"Well, I didn't think everyone had the personality to withstand your jutsu."

"They don't. But usually I can at least sense a person's unwillingness. But these…these did not have minds, Sakura. Not ones I could sense, anyway." But she realized her friend was no longer listening. The medic ninja collapsed on top of Ino, which Ino was angry about before she too was knocked unconscious.

Meanwhile, Temari had found Sai. He was badly beaten. She looked at the ink covering his body. The claw, talon, teeth, and sting marks were severe. Nearly every inch of his skin was covered. As she treated his injuries as quickly and accurately as she could, she noticed something odd.

"_That's strange. These animals are not of this forest. But a summoning animal would not attack in the same way a regular animal would_." She reached out to touch the ink.

"_Nani? This is Konoha style ink."_ She gasped. She would know, having looked at a million signatures and reports during her years as liaison. To confirm her suspicions, Sai's store of ink was nearly empty. She stood. Her mind was quickly analyzing the possibilities. The one she arrived at was terrible to think. But this explanation was the only one that made sense.

"_Damn, that isn't good, especially if I am the only left conscious."_

"You are" whispered a voice in her ear. Before she could move, two large hands encircled her throat, further irritating the slash from the earlier kunai.

"Now, as I said, Riku-sama won't care if you are virgin or not. So why don't we go with the latter?" his now familiar gruff voice whispered. She could feel his hardness pressing into her back. _Gross_.

"I would prefer the former, thank you" she replied politely. She broke his grasp and turned to face him. He was a rather large fellow and had very menacing features. He did not advance, simply staring at her.

Temari was thrown off. She had expected him to attack.

"Riku-sama wasn't lying. I could stare at you all day and night. But I would prefer you beneath me if I were" he said and she barely blocked his attack with the metal frame of her fan.

"Actually, you'll be beneath me" she said, looking him directly in the eyes.

"Fiesty, I like them that way."

"I meant more like, six feet under" Temari replied as she propelled him backward. Without hesitation, she cast a slicing wind jutsu meant to lacerate him to bits or would have, if a shield of chakra had not protected him. Temari stood tall in the force of her own wind. Her own wind would not lacerate her skin. But he was turning out to be a bigger problem that she had foreseen.

Their battle raged for hours. She eventually found his weak point: lust. Her body was a distraction to his aim and prowess. But she did not have his seemingly endless supply of chakra.

_Did Naruto even have this much?_ She wondered. She knew her chakra was nearly drained; her last resort was her best bet. She allowed his earth jutsu to apparently catch her off guard and she stayed unmoving where she landed.

After a few minutes of mocking without response, her attacker approached her. She hated this part.

He got on his knees beside her and was carefully scanning her features. His eyes came to rest on her breasts and he slowly reached out to touch one of them. When this happened, she did nothing. His evil smile grew along with the lust in his eyes. He was getting on top of her slowly and nearly had her over-shirt off before she made a slight noise. He looked at her face but his greedy hands were already undoing her skirt. She played the unconscious part well. When only her breasts bindings were left, she slowly opened her eyes. She moaned softly.

"I told you that you'd like this." He cackled, unzipping his pants.

When he spread her legs, she put her arms around him. All of a sudden, she forcibly shot chakra through his spinal cord. His next noise was a cry of pain. Her desirability seemed to have decreased immensely. When he did not move for several minutes, she slowly struggled to her feet, leaving him to lie on the ground paralyzed.

"Your spinal cord is in tatters. The nerves surrounding it are even worse off. The damage is permanent, not even Tsuande-sama herself could heal them." She sneered. With a swift move of her fan, she used it to break his neck in two.

After redressing and readjusting herself she took off through the forest in search of the others.

As she was bounding through the forest, she stopped at a site that made her blood run cold. A few feet away, the forest was no more. The world was no more. Her heart beat furiously.

She had been in the genjutsu's power the entire time.

* * *

Neji was anxious. Temari's absence had given him time to clearly think. Such a task was pretty hard for him anymore, especially in her presence. He shifted uneasily in his meditative state. He was away from the Hyuuga estate and even the majority of Konoha. He breathed deeply. Such late afternoons were the best time for meditations. He loved the smell of the air and the feel of the wind. Such charming peace. The chirping birds helped a lot too.

He wanted her to return badly. He nearly ached for her laugh and smile. He nearly slapped himself. He was so different. The magnitude of her effects on him was frightening. He was no longer the stoic, training-oriented, no nonsense man he had been just mere months ago. Even at this time last year, if he had been told how much difference a year would make, he would have thought it pure insanity.

He exhaled. Had he really not known her? Both his heart and his mind were forgetting what that was like. And strangely, he found he wanted to forget what life was like without her. What had he done before her? Thought about? He couldn't quite recall either answer. He inhaled again.

She ruffled his state of mind and covered his heart in a fuzzy feeling_. "Shit. I just used "fuzzy" as an adjective. for MYSELF. Kami, what kind of power is this?"_

Paradoxically, she gave him a sort of peace. A peace he could not explain. He had been peaceful before but this…this peace ran deeper. He found himself thinking of her. He had never really consciously thought about another female to this depth. He knew that he desired her. She awakened feelings of his flesh that had been nearly non-existent. His body looked forward to making love to her. And here he found another feeling that had never existed: insecurity. Hiashi had told him it would come naturally to him. He seriously doubted it. He had rarely doubted anything about himself.

He also pondered on the small things they would enjoy together: Watching the sunrises, training, snuggling, massages, smiling, laughing (or in his case, chuckling), strolls and even perhaps shopping. For the first time in his life, he wished time to hurry. His eyes snapped open, scolding himself.

To his surprise, he found the moon was rising in the sky. How long had he been there? He quickly jumped up into the trees and was back within grounds in less than ten minutes. Something was wrong ,he knew, the moment he arrived.

"Neji. Temari's posse was attacked."

The genius' blood froze. "Where?"

"Tsunade-sama does not know the exact location. The coordinates Sai's hawk gave were specific enough to get the general area. However, she does not want you pursuing this and told me to hold you here." Hiashi said quickly.

Neji shouted angrily"But Hiashi-sama, she is my fiancée, mine to protect."

"Neji, for once, trust Tsunade and me. The only reason she would be attacked is because of your engagement."

"Hiashi-sama, with all due respect, she is brother to the Kazekage of Suna and has probably made many enemies in her own right. There are plenty of other reasons that—"

"But she has not made anyone so angry that they would dare attack her, let alone face Gaara's wrath. Also, whoever the attackers are, they have taken a great risk attacking her with Gai, Sakura, plus all of the others being present. Neji, the only reason to attack now would be to stop the wedding. Figuring out that this would be the last time she was away from your, my and Tsunade's gaze was not that difficult."

Neji growled "Then I should have gone with her"

"Neji, she is picking out her wedding dress. You couldn't have. Gai and the others will take care of her, and you know how powerful she is herself. Plus, if you go now, that will give the attackers an even greater chance of halting the marriage if you get injured."

Neji yelled in frustration. But he realized his uncle's wisdom

Still, he shook his head. "I am going after her, Hiashi-sama" he spoke quietly. This was the first time he had directly disobeyed his elder.

Hiashi's eyes widened and he long look at his nephew. "Very well"

The younger man bowed his lowest bow yet and jumped out of the window without a second thought.

Hiashi's grin grew wider. _Neji finally followed his heart instead of the rules. He'll come into his own, now._

* * *

A malicious laugh surrounded Temari on all sides.

"I thank you for ridding me of those four dolts. Especially Taichi, his idiocy was getting out of hand."

A figure cloaked in purple appeared opposite her. Temari was temporarily baffled. This was the fifth and final member of the other party. But where was everyone else? She mentally shook herself. _"Think, Temari, Think. How is this all connected?"_

"My genjutsu is a beautiful creation, isn't it?" her enemy mused.

"Not as long as it is used for evil." Temari remarked, unable to stop herself.

"Evil, what do you know of evil? You don't even know how this genjutsu works. You are a child!" she spat.

Temari smiled. " Then why am I such a threat?"

"Quit being so arrogant, princess. You are no threat to me."

"Oh really, then why am I the only one still conscious?" Temari taunted. She had the "why" figured out. But she needed more time to work on the "how."'

"You're more aware than the others. Not having grown up in the forest, your senses are more acute and you are at an advantage. I would imagine the others would have the same advantage were we in the desert."

"Wrong again" Temari jabbed, her thoughts still racing. "If I had grown up in the forest, things out of place would be more obvious."

"Well then perhaps you are just lucky, ne? But your luck will soon run out." She assured her prey.

Temari smiled:"Is living with Riku-sama really that bad?"

The enemy cackled. "That was all a ruse. Well, most of it anyway. Riku-sama _is _interested in you. Rather than a bride, he wants a corpse. Your wedding joining Sunagakure and Konohagakure permanently must not take place."

"Well obviously" the blonde scoffed, attempting to sound board. "When our villages join, your boss' 3 percent may stay the same, but its value will decrease immensely. Suna will be able to open up total freedom with Konoha in trade as well as everything else. Mist won't be such a big player anymore."

"So the reports that your beauty does not decrease your intelligence are true. Good, at least you will be a challenge."

"But why not try to get me alone? When I was traveling to Konoha last year?" She almost had everything connected. She closed her eyes in concentration: Sai's missing ink. How Taichi had known she was the only one conscious. Genjutsu. Animal markings. Why unconscious and not dead_. Think Temari, THINK!_

"Because though we knew you were travelling to Konoha, not only did we assume it was as your liaison status but we assumed you were resigning as well."And with that, the woman finally lifted her face. Temari struggled to hide her shock-she had no facial features and her skin was a strange translucent white. _How the HELL does she talk then? Breathe?_

She drew her two smaller fans out and sent two separate blades of wind to destroy their target. But when she finally hit her enemy once, all the woman did was shout:

"THAT TICKLES!"

Temari back flipped onto the top branch of the nearest "tree." She knew what she had to do might kill her. But she had to take the chance before her opponent grew even more powerful. _She has no mouth. _This small piece of information clicked. _THAT'S IT!_

"Your genjutsu is strong." She hollered. This shout gave away her position, just as she had intended. The sound reverberated. But not a tree moved.

"It can even withstand my chakra filled wind" Temari continued. She summoned the courage to leave the tree and bound into her opponent's sight.

Taking a deep breath, Temari concentrated. She calmly took both of her small fans and began to dance. Her goal was a small tornado.

"Ha! That won't work on me!" her mouth-less opponent screamed.

Temari smiled. The tornado, around the size of a small dog, was nearly complete. She closed her eyes to focus; the spin of the tornado had to be precise.

She took a deep breath and said: "Your genjutsu is almost perfect."

Her opponents voice echoed from all around. "It IS perfect."

"Not if I can break it" Temari retorted.

She shut her eyes tightly. This would take extreme accuracy and control. And a lot of tolerance for pain. She commanded the wind to enter body and spread throughout her veins and vessels.

"He-HEY! WHAT ARE YOU-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Temari smirked. She increased the torque and force of the wind. She would not allow her opponent's screams to distract her. She held her breath as she allowed the wind to fill the smallest veins within her brain. She had to be extremely attuned to the wind in order to accomplish this. She smiled, knowing the next move could destroy her gray matter, rending her a vegetable for the rest of her life.

Her opponent's cries were growing louder. Temari focused on the smallest vessels, forcing the wind to gently tornado into their walls.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and it didn't seem too out of place! This story will be wrapping up within the next 2-3 chapters!

PLEASE READ & REVIEW! Constructive criticism and praise are welcome!

-Pi-Chan :)


	21. Chapter 21

The young man was a blurred through the trees at breakneck speed, refusing to stop.

The Hokage had not hesitated to hand him Sai's message, though she had been rather smug about it.

"_Hokage-sama"_ Neji had said in a tone of upmost respect.

_She hadn't said a word but handed him a piece of parchment. His brain captured the directions and distances instantly. He reached to return the paper, but the Sanin held up her hand._

"_Neji. I am glad that I approved the proposal." The blonde said, nodding to him._

_Though in a great hurry, he recognized the importance of this statement. She was telling him that he was doing the right thing AND that he deserved her hand._

_He had bowed back. "Well…GO!" she had shouted, and he had raced away._

His senses that had been guiding him pulled his brain back into the forest.

_Only about another mile to go._ He wouldn't allow his worry to creep into his focus, though it remained ever-present on the edges of his mind. He needed to focus if he was going to help Temari. Temari…

A million images flashed through his mind; he ached for her safety.

_I really hope she's okay; I don't know what will happen to my sanity or my heart if she isn't.  
_

* * *

The screaming wouldn't stop. It echoed from each and every corner; it rang from every tree limb. The terrible sound, it was so much in pain, so agonized. It seemed to go on forever, that hellish screech. And the sound could not be escaped. She tried to run from it, but it seemed to follow her everywhere. Each thought she had seemed to swim in the scream, drowning.

She didn't know if she was crying or not. If only it would stop…

And then something small, small but real seemed to come through the scream. This sound wove its way through the bloody-murder yell that consumed everything. It was consistent and warm. Something about it made the screaming less terrifying and more bearable.

Slowly, Temari's hand gripped the loose soil about her.

Gai breathed the most youthful sigh of relief he ever had. She was alive; he did not know and did not want to know how she had broken such a powerful genjutsu. He had been forced to open the fifth chakra gate before he was able to break free. He shuddered, such power.

He was so relieved she was alive. He didn't know her very well, but seeing Neji after her death would have been devastating to the Green Beast. Such youthful love should not be broken. Plus, he would never have been able to forgive himself.

He had noted her torn skirt and stockings that were ripped to shreds. He hoped with all of his heart that those details were wind damage and not something much worse.

He had found the others more quickly than Temari. He assumed that this was because her fight had been last and the genjutsu master had not wanted him to interfere with their match. Still, the others had not moved. He had carried them all to the general vicinity where Temari lay, and had gently laid each of them side by side. Each pulse seemed steady, though he was no Sakura. He had also collected the enemies' bodies; he knew the Hokage would be interested in studying was startled out of his thoughts by a hand grabbing his. His eyes widened when he saw the Princess' eyes open. She then tried to sit up, but struggled.

"Temari-san, it's a miracle that you are even awake, even in your youth you shouldn't push it" he warned.

She smirked, but she didn't seem to have the strength to retort.

When her eyes landed on the others, her glance jerked back to him and he saw they were alert and worried.

He shook his head and was quick to assure her

"No, they're all fine Temari-san, just unconscious."

Relief filled her eyes and she lay still a few more minutes. Eventually, she got the strength to sit up. And then move her legs. And then, Gai knew she wanted to try standing. Her balance was off from the moment she lifted herself from the ground.

Gai steadied her, and as they were walking out of the clearing, a figure landed in front of them. The Green Beast immediately placed himself in front of Temari, ready to attack, only to move out of the way even more quickly.

"Neji" he heard the weak voice behind him whisper.

* * *

The relief from seeing her alive was nearly enough to bring THE Neji Hyuga to tears. He was glad to see Gai's protective stance; his sensei had never earned more respect than in that moment. He was glad too that the older man had the sense to give them a little bit of privacy. When he neared her, he noted the tattered appearance of her clothes and the battered condition of her body. She had a nick on her neck, probably from a kunai. Two large, moon shaped lacerations glowed red on each of her arms and cuts and bruises covered her legs right up until Neji's eyes could no longer follow because of the skirt. He should have been there to protect her….

_My God. Whoever is responsible for this had better be dead, or they're going to wish they were. How the HELL was she standing?_

"Temari-chan" he called gently. He was greatly surprised and pleased when she threw her arms around him.

Even in just touching her, he could tell she only had about fifteen percent of her normal strength. She leaned against him for support; he didn't mind in the least.

"Neji, about time you got here." she said, a slight hint of her old teasing ways warming her tone.

He winced. He still felt guilty that he had not been there as he should have.

The kunoichi sensed his unease and shook her head.

"I'm alright. You could have prevented NONE of what happened, Neji." She said weakly, but firmly.

He looked her in the eyes. She held his gaze for a long few minutes. Then she said:

"By the way, you are forgiven. I suppose I don't blame you for playing peek-a-boo, as that wasn't the first time I have caught you" she teased.

"Temari-chan" he said aloud for the second time, easing into voicing his feelings for her.

"I really truthfully did not know that's what we would be doing. As I said, I seem to be rather…uninformed about certain things"

She laughed lightly. His ears rang with joy at the sound.

He held her for some time, relearning her smell and drinking in her presence as relief washed over him again and again. He would, of course, never let her nor himself consciously know the depth of his relief.

"T-Temari-chan, I need to tell you how much I—how happy and relieved I am that you are okay" he whispered. Or maybe he would let her know.

Before a response could be made, Gai interrupted them politely.

"Neji, I hate to interrupt such a youthful reunion of LOVE" he said, flashing his signature smile.

"But I would like you to scan the others with Byakugan. I am very concerned at their unresponsive states."

Neji nodded and followed the Beast back to the clearing, Temari holding onto his arm for support.

The others, perhaps with the exception of Sai, weren't nearly as beaten or bruised has his fiancée, yet they were still unconscious. The veins around his eyes stretched and he searched over his friends. At first, everything seemed to be running smoothly; all bodily fluids were being produced. Oh, and hearts were beating, he supposed that was important.

When he concentrated harder, he saw the problem. Minute traces of foreign chakra seemed to be swarming through their brain vessels. _Damn, that isn't good._

He reported this to the other two. Gai's expression grew grim. He had been afraid of that problem. The only thing to do was to take them back to Tsunade and see what she could do, if she could do anything. Gai doubted it. " _Damn, that's a lot of upcoming ninja to lose at one time"_

A plan had to be discussed. Temari had elected to rest while her male companions formed a plan. She had found a comfortable place against Neji's arm and had barely moved for ten minutes.

The Mighty Gai had to hide his mixture of amusement, bewilderment and just plain uneasiness at this display of comfort with the couple. Sure, he had known for months that they were engaged, hell going to be married in a less than a fortnight. And it wasn't as if they were tackling one another in front of him; she was only leaning against his arm. But still, Gai shuddered inwardly. Seeing Neji and another person that comfortable with one another was going to take some getting used to. OH KAMI! What if they HAD made out? He couldn't imagine..Neji….how…unyouthful….

The two shinobi agreed that they should return to Konoha in the least amount of time possible. But as they had to haul quite a few other bodies back, they weren't quite sure the best mode of transportation.

Temari had regained some of her strength and assured her fiancée that she could make it back in normal shinobi fashion. He insisted on carrying her for a little while, but she made it clear that she had never been carried and wouldn't make a habit of it now. He relented, but only after secretly checking her vital and chakra systems with his Byakugan; both were weaker than normal, but seemed steady enough.

So Gai carried Ino, Sakura,TenTen and three enemies on his back and Neji carried Hinata, Sai and the remaining two enemies. They had to slow their pace only a little; Temari kept pace extraordinarily well. The Hyuga genius' heart welled with pride at her strength. What a gift she was.

When the hodge-podge group stopped about two miles outside of Konoha, the blonde demanded she be allowed to carry the genjutsu user.

"No." was Neji's simple reply. This earned him a glare.

"Temari, I was worried sick. Please don't wear yourself down and worry me again"

Though touched by his answer, she stayed firm in her request. He sighed. _This isn't a good idea._ But he handed her the woman's corpse. Without the extra body, his lode was lessened considerably. The genius would never admit it, but he had surprised himself. Gai was used to using his boundless energy to carry loads of people, once even up to eleven when a smaller village in Fire country was flooding. But Neji, Neji's strength was speed and accuracy, not weight lifting. And he had always accepted that, but somehow he had held up without so much as a tidbit of fatigue nibbling at his body.

He kept a close eye on his fiancée and, though worn, she looked to be handling the extra weight okay. When at long last the Konoha gate appeared, the three sighed in relief.

* * *

Tsunade, Naruto, Hiashi, Inochi, and Kakashi were all assembled in the Hokage's office. Expressions ranging from worry to stoic to bored to buried in an Icha-Icha book filled the room. The Hokage had summoned this group for a reason; a reason not one person in the room could figure out. Naturally Inochi and Hiashi would be present. Both had family members possibly attacked and Naruto was close with many of the members of the missing team. But why was Kakashi here? The Jounin had asked himself the same question at least a dozen times in the past fifteen minutes.

"As you all know, Sabaku no Temari, engaged to Hyuga Neji, took a team of highly skilled ninja with her when she went wedding dress shopping. And they have been attacked on their return from said trip."

The males around her nodded, though Kakashi couldn't believe he had just heard "highly skilled ninjas" and "wedding dress shopping" in the same sentence. But, he supposed, girls had to be girls sometimes.

"So, before they hopefully return, I would like to have some idea ready to remedy this genjutsu-mind-trick that seemed to have fooled all of them. From Sai's description, he had little time to figure out how it worked. I have not received word again, so I can assume he has been knocked unconscious, or worse. But his description is enough to give us a start. Inochi, how familiar are you with genjutsu mind tricks. Or at least the "mind" aspect of it?"

The man considered the question silently. After about half a minute, he spoke

" Obviously, genjutsu and the mind are always interwoven to some degree. Genjutsu is basically a mind trick, but there are many different levels. My family's talent is not genjutsu and without knowing more about the attacker and how she attacked, I cannot tell you more than this: her ability to reshape reality seems extremely out of the realm of normality. Sai's note, though I understand why, was vague though he was sharp to pick up on it before the others.

The Hokage nodded. "I would like you all to remain until the party's return"

And they didn't have to wait long. About ten minutes later, a very worn married couple-to- be and a not so youthful looking Green Beast tumbled through the Hokage's window, with a mess of other accompanying bodies. Tsunade was horrified by Temari's injuries and immediately stood to heal them. But the other kunoichi insisted she could wait until the explanation was done.

Neji, being the most coherent of the three, explained the situation since his arrival and the condition of his comrades, who had been lain out in a line opposite the foreigners. Then, Gai filled in the details leading up to the attack and during. The only part he was unable to fill in was Temari's battle and victory.

"Well, the only missing piece is the most important. What happened, Temari-san?" inquired the Sanin.

The other blonde took a deep breath and recounted the situation. The first time she realized it was genjutsu, her dealings with the horny member of the attack posse, and the final battle. The Hokage halted her and out of curiosity went to the "horny" member Temari had indicated.

When she turned him on his back, everyone in the room (aside from Temari), even the great medic herself, flinched.

"Ouch" was the collective thought.

Neji's fists and jaw and been clenched while she recounted his advances, but he was no longer angry—the fellow had gotten what he deserved.

There was no blood, but every nerve and vessel surrounding the spinal column were blood red and something was wrong with them—they were contorted into very unnatural shapes.

Neji activated his eyes. The scene was even more horrid with the Byakugan. He could not imagine such pain. He drained his eyes immediately and turned toward his bride-to-be, but she paid him no mind.

_That's why she has been so confident all along. She must always save just enough chakra for her last resort._ Though Neji had a new level of respect for Temari, he was also a little bit afraid.

The Hokage cleared her throat.

"I think we're all very curious to know—how did you manage to beat her?"

Temari smiled. " I remembered Sai's injuries. His stores of ink were low enough to indicate a battle had taken place, yet no trace of an enemy remained. No trace of a battle really either. But look at him—" she indicated Sai, laying a few feet away from her.

"He looks as if he's been attacked by animals covered in ink" observed Inochi.

"Or animals _made_ from ink, Konoha's ink to be exact." Replied Temari.

A veil of confusion fell over the room. But Kakashi, ever listening, finally shut his book.

"I see" he said quietly. Even the Hokage's head whipped around, dumbfounded. "Eh?"

"Let me explain." Insisted Temari. Neji raised an eyebrow, even he was slightly lost.

"The only purpose of her "team" members were to be transmitters for her genjutsu. The others allowed her chakra to infiltrate their minds and overtake them. She must have captured them some time ago."

Inochi gasped. "A technique like that is rare. The ability to capture a large group of people in the same genjutsu is nothing—but to be able to transmit an illusion through other people? That's something—a very scary and dangerous something"

The group nodded in agreement and Temari continued, growing more tired by the second.

"The only reason my attacker seemed different was because of his lust. His lust overrode her chakra's control over him, because basic instincts were more deeply ingrained than her chakra was. And why is Sai covered in his own ink? Because that is the genius of her illusion: she shows your mind as attacking an enemy, when you are instead attacking yourself."

"So this girl, she could…transmit illusions through others, still control it AND make it so believable that you don't feel any of the pain you inflict upon yourself?" asked the Hokage, eyes wide.

Temari nodded. Inochi's jaw dropped. "And the others probably just fainted from exhaustion or the transmitters then knocked them out, because they had not been hit at all. Because the enemy's chakra remains, though, I believe that's why they remain unconscious."

"Temari-san, how in the name of the First did you escape?" inquired Tsunade, voicing the question on everyone's minds.

The other blonde breathed deeply. Her exhaustion was beginning to show and she had to lean against Tsunade's desk.

"She made a mistake. While we were battling, she taunted me and then revealed a very strange looking, translucent face with no mouth. I realized the only way I could hear her taunting was if she was inside my head. I figured the transmitter part of her technique out soon after, because somehow she knew I was the only one left to fight. She had to know, somehow, the events of the other fights"

. Her head was beginning to spin and her weariness was crashing down on her.

"Then if you are conscious, you must no longer carry any of her chakra" stated the Hokage.

Neji nodded in confirmation. "How did you rid yourself of it, if it was inside your brain?"

The Sunian smirked and wondered if they would believe her. "I attacked myself." She stated simply.

Even Hiashi's eyes widened in bewilderment.

"Well. If attacking her hurt me, then why wouldn't attacking myself hurt her? I wasn't positive, but that theory was my last chance. She had attached a part of her conscious to me, and that was the flaw in her technique—she just didn't see it as a flaw because how could someone attack something inside them?"

She weakly told them of the small tornado she had created and how she had let it into her body, cleansing her of the foreign chakra. Even Kakashi winced when she told them of the precise control required to infiltrate her brain's vessels.

_Damn this woman is brave…and gutsy._ Every shinobi shivered at the thought of sending a tornado inside his body.

* * *

The Sanin noticed the other woman's weariness, and gently sent every male from the room. Neji was extremely reluctant to go, even standing in the glare of the Hokage. Only at Temari's assurance she was okay did he leave, but hung with all of the others outside the door.

"Damn Hyuga-san." Started Inochi. "You've got yourself quite the woman in there, and I don't speak only on looks."

Neji bowed slightly, thanking the older man for his complement.

The door opened and the big-breasted woman shouted "WOULD YOU ALL KINDLY WAIT IN THE AREA DOWN THE HALL! WE AREN'T DEAF, YOU BUNCH OF PERVS!" and the door slammed shut again, but every male was already seated in the waiting area, still quivering.

Meanwhile, the Hokage had closed the blinds and had Temari sit in the middle of the room.

"I am afraid the more tender healing will wait until you are on a hospital bed, but I would like to relieve some of your pain now." She said, green alighting her hands and moving up and down the other woman's left arm.

There was an easy silence for a few minutes as the older woman worked. Temari felt much better after the Hokage had finished both of her arms; she had always had a great respect for Tsunade.

"He's the only shinobi his age that's never been with a woman, you know" the healer said quietly.

Temari was unable to hide the surprise on her face. "Never?" she asked.

"Not once. By seventeen, most shinobi have been with at least one woman, especially on missions. But not him, Gai has told me he usually meditates while the other men satisfy their lusts." She answered, moving her hands over Temari's back.

"Why—"

"No one knows.I've had those closest to him ask him before and he just shrugs and responds with either

"I've never felt a need for it" or " Why mess with something like that?"

"I think it's because intimacy is the one place he isn't a genius" finished the Hokage. "Or he's gay, we actually thought that for a while"

Temari was taken aback. She had known he had acted slightly odd when they kissed, but she hadn't expected that someone of his prowess and attractiveness would have less experience than her meager amount.._ Well, hell. He probably was telling the truth about everything then. He really doesn't know…._

"But you are our assurance that he likes women" joked Tsunade. "But seriously, this relationship thing, every aspect of it is new to him—physically, emotionally, mentally—all new. But he's a quick learner and he cares for you immensely. I won't tell you to be completely submissive because that would be against my own nature, but try to understand that he is trying his best for you."

Temari nodded. "Thank you very much" She had had no idea.

The Sannin nodded. "I am also done for now."

Temari felt stronger. With her arms and shoulders being completely healed, she felt a lot also knew what the Hokage would ask her to do.

"Hokage-sama" she said. " I know that you will ask me to do to the others as I did to myself."

The older blonde was taken aback. "How did—"

"Because it's the only thing that's worked" she answered quietly.

"It will be difficult—I am still very weak and should be at full strength to attempt something so dangerous, especially to friends. The problem is, I knew where to direct it throughout my own body, but am not within the others' minds, so I will be unable to tell where to direct the wind. If I go even a hundredth of a millimeter over in their brains, it could cause irreversible damage."

Tsunade nodded. "I know, but it's our only chance. I don't know how you'll be able to see—"

"I think my fiancée might be able to help me with that. But I will need full strength; do you have medicine that can slow the foreign chakra's progress?"

The Sannin thought for a moment "I believe I can slow it, but only for twenty-four hours, if that" she responded.

"Let me rest in the hospital tonight and I will recover enough to attempt it several times first thing in the morning. I wish I could do it now, but I would rather attempt such a dangerous process when I know I would have full control than mess something up" she said with a sad expression; she should be stronger than this. 

* * *

The Hokage summoned the male party back into her office and explained the plan. Temari asked Neji if he would help her in the morning and he nodded, unsure of how he could.

"Your Byakugan, Neji. You can tell me where to direct the wind." She said. He nodded, understanding the precision required.

"But for now, we will let this courageous woman rest" she said with a glare, and the older males got the hint and disappeared immediately.

"Neji, you may accompany us to the hospital but then I must ask you to go home; you may be here first thing in the morning, though" the Hokage said.

"I will stay all night, Temari—"

"Needs her rest. I must also complete her healing…healing of places I am sure you can explore for yourself soon enough" she said, laughing.

Temari joined in her laughter as the genius' cheeks gained a light, rose-colored shade.

"Very well" he murmured. _I really don't want to leave her._

"I will post excellent guards" the Hokage assured.

He retorted angrily: "Her escorts were supposed to be excellent guards!"

"Neji, I will be okay" Temari assured.

"And Neji, I think Kakashi and Shikaku will be sufficient" chastised the Hokage.

Neji bowed, though slightly irritated that the idiot Shikamaru's father would be involved. He realized the man had more sense than his boy though, and Hiashi-sama had respect for the elder Nara.

"And I will be checking on her every hour, Neji" continued the Hokage.

"Very well, Hokage-sama." He submitted.

The Hokage went inside to begin Temari's admission, leaving them alone for a few minutes.

"Temari, I should have been there, I should have defied Hiashi-sama earlier, I should—"

She reached up and put her hand over his mouth.

"Neji." She said quietly. The moonlight grazed across her eyes. Even in her distressed state, he was struck by her beauty; the wind in his lungs was nearly taken from him.

She smiled weakly. He smiled back and placed his arms around her gently. She recoiled for an instant but quickly embraced him in return.

He pulled back and looked in her eyes. He didn't recognize the emotions raging within him and probably couldn't communicate them even if he did.

She was still a little shaken from the most recent attempt on her virginity. She knew Neji was her fiancée but she was tired and her mind was still on edge. He bent to peck her gently, but caught her cheek instead.

"I need my rest for the morning, Neji." She said gently. She saw the hurt flash through his eyes, but it was gone immediately.

He nodded and turned to start toward Hyuga grounds, turning once more to look at her before taking off.

She sighed. That had been harsh. The Hokage soon came to retrieve her and took her back inside to heal her torn thighs and her bruised sacrum. 

* * *

Neji was worried all the way to his room. She had never rejected any display of affection.

Hiashi was awake to meet him at the door. Neji was surprised at the amount of relief his elder showed at the news that Temari was okay.

He then asked sadly:"And..Hinata..is there anything the Hokage can do?"

"Temari-chan and I will attempt to cleanse the others tomorrow morning; she needs full strength and focus for the precision required. The Hokage has been able to slow the foreign chakra's progress, if only for a little while."

Hiashi suddenly appeared ten years younger. "Thank you, Neji"

Neji bowed deeply, he had rarely heard those words from Hiashi-sama.

"I was also sorry to hear of Temari's ordeal; How our gender can be such filth escapes me" Hiashi commented.

Neji nodded in agreement and bid him goodnight. He would need to be sharp and fresh for tomorrow.

* * *

Sorry readers, had a nasty bout with a spider bite so I am just posting this. Hope you enjoy, only two more chapters till the end! :)

-Pi-chan!


	22. Chapter XXII

Temari took a deep breath. Hopefully her wedding day wasn't as stressful as this morning. Her friends' lives were in her hands…literally.

She had been meditating for two hours this morning when Hyuga Neji, her soon to be husband, had arrived. His stoic mask was in place as usual—she hoped she hadn't hurt him with her rejection last night. She couldn't allow herself to think about anything—not the trouble with Shikamaru, not her near-love for Neji, not even her brothers who would be arriving tomorrow. She needed focus if this was going to work.

She allowed herself to think once more of the conversation she had with Shikaku the previous night.

"_I'm sorry for all my boy's foolishness."_

She had known he was sincere. She'd always liked Shikaku.

"_It's alright, Shikaku. I know better than anyone the ravages of a broken heart."_

_His tone grew somber "You…..really loved him….didn't you?"_

_She had turned her head away for a split second, but then looked in his eyes. And told him words she thought she would never say._

"_Yes, I really did. Still do—just not the same way I used to" she answered in a bittersweet tone._

_He nodded in understanding. "I almost lost Yoshino because of my laziness too. And it would have been my own fault if I had—I knew she would never sacrifice being the one to come to me. She deserved someone who would go after her and I knew that. My son just didn't see it soon enough, for all his genius. I am so sorry for the hurt he's caused." _

"_Shikaku. He really is forgiven already. Tell him he's welcome to come to the wedding if he wishes"_

_And she had gone into her room, shaking, and locked the door.  
_

* * *

She shook her head and Neji cocked his head curiously at her. She gave him an assured smirk, more for herself than him, and in a touching gesture he reached out and gently squeezed her hand.

They would begin with Sai first. Neji activated his Byakugan and Temari conjured one of her miniature tornados. As she slowly let it approach his ear, Neji directed her around his ear drum.

"There isn't a lot of the chakra left inside his brain. Split the one tornado into four and send each about a centimeter to the left"

She did as he commanded and he nodded. "Now move them forward, but only about four centimeters."

He watched in fascination as her tornado filled chakra eliminated the remnants of the foreign chakra. Her chakra was powerful.

"Now there's only one spot left. Go ahead and move the two outer ones toward the center, and then send them forward. That's good."

The last of the chakra was gone and Sai awoke instantly, groaning.

"Shit" cussed Temari quietly and allowed the tornados to dissolve. It was dangerous for him to move around like that when her tornados were still active.

One down, a lot more to go. At least that first one hadn't been terrible.

Tsunade had been watching quietly from the door. What an amazing pair the two made. She had to trust his eyes and instruction implicitly.

She had Sakura carried in next. A slight look of worry crossed Neji's face.

"Neji?" Temari inquired gently.

"These chakra groups are larger and more easily targeted, but there's a lot more of them. Nearly all of her frontal cortex is covered."

Temari touched his face gently. "We can do it"

Tsunade felt extremely blessed. Glimpsing any intimacy or tenderness between these two would be rare and she just had.

Temari conjured up the next small whirlwind. Neji successfully navigated her around the ear drum and into the area of the brain called the Hippocampus.

"Easy Temari. About two centimeters to your left. Be exact, otherwise you'll irritate the tissue" he cautioned.

She eased into the foreign chakra and could tell immediately when she encountered it. Kami, she hoped this worked.

They slowly worked their way to the frontal lobe. After two hours of extremely tedious work, only one half of the lobe remained.

Another hour, the last bit was exterminated. Sakura groggily woke, snapping out of unconsciousness with a little more trouble than Sai.

Both sides of the pair were a little worn. Three hours of painstaking movements and attentiveness.

Tsnade sent TenTen in next. The amount in her brain was nearly as bad as Sakura's. Unfortunately, the chakra was more spread out and took nearly another hour and a half than Sakura had. But it was worth it to see TenTen's brown eyes struggle open.

Tsunade and Shizune interrupted with snacks, as it was nearly one in the afternoon.

Both Temari and Neji went to resist but the Hokage was firm.

"If you don't pace yourselves, you'll lose both patience and control. The last thing I want is brain-damaged ninjas. Having Naruto on my hands as apprentice Hokage is enough"

Begrudgingly, the two accepted the snack and fifteen minutes of rest.

"Alright. I can see you're both chomping at the bit. I'll send the next one"

Only Ino and Hinata were left.

Ino's brain contained only four minute traces of the foreign chakra. Unluckily, they were in four completely different parts of the brain, so Temari and Neji took nearly two hours annihilating it completely.

Ino didn't wake up immediately but she showed response.

Out in the waiting rooms, Tsunade was keeping the worried parents and friends updated of the progress.

The adults were all extremely impressed. To hold such concentration and determination for such long periods of time were marks of great ninja.

Hiashi requested to be present at Hinata's treatment. Both Neji and Temari bowed to him as he entered. He returned the bow but his attention was on Hinata.

He stood by her side for a few seconds and gently touched her arm.

Settling himself in the chair against the wall, he nodded to his nephew and future niece-in-law.

Neji, very worn, activated his Byakugan once more. A deep breath escaped him.

Hiashi's eyes grew concerned as his nephew whispered something to the Sand princess.

"Temari. This could very well take us the entire night. All of the chakra in her brain is broken up into tiny little sections that seem to have infiltrated nearly every part of her brain."

"Well. Let's get started then"

The Hyuga genius looked at his fiancé in shock.

"Neji. It's Hinata. We MUST"

He mentally added another two reasons for his loving of her: determination and caring. Though, she'd never let on about the caring part.

_Loving her. OH KAMI DID I JUST SAY I LOVED HER? EVEN IN MY HEAD? LOVE—But I'm Hyuga Neji, I will never—_

His conscience interrupted.

"_Do you really think that matters anymore? Because "never" just happened."_

He needed to tell her. He needed her to know; he wanted—

"_Not now, Neji you twitter-pated fool. Your cousin's life is sorta on the line here. This isn't the best time to be having this epiphany"_

He shook his head and realized all of that had taken place in a matter of seconds.

* * *

"Oi! Neji! Are you ready?"

His heart began to race as he looked at Temari. _Is this why couples are so stupid for one another all the time? Does it feel like this every time they just look at one another?_

"Don't tell me you've gone crazy too" she said, knocking on his head lightly.

"N-No Temari-chan."_ Just for you…. MAN how cheesy was that? Did he really just think that? Kami.._

"_Okay Neji. Refocus"._ He took a deep breath and activated his eyes.

For the first hour, everything went well.

Then, Neji miscalculated by a millimeter and Hinata gasped, even in her unconscious state.

"Dammit" he said under his breath. He was getting a headache; it was growing worse by the second. Focusing in the Byakugan state this repetitively and for this long was wearing on him.

"Neji, do you need to take a brea—

"NO" he shouted and threw up his hands in frustration.

"NEJI!" Temari shouted back and allowed her tornadoes to dissolve.

"Why did you do that? We were already inside the—"

"Neji. You need a break. I need a break. It's better to go slower and avoid damage than just rush it and hope she is still able to walk afterward. Or remember anything about her life." She barked at him.

He growled in defeat and stormed out of the room.

"Let him go, Temari-san. Hyugas have a legendary temper, especially when it comes to their perception of their own weakness."

The blonde looked at the older Hyuga and stepped back, rubbing her hands together; they were starting to cramp more frequently. She went to the sink at the nurses' station and submerged them in warm water.

Tsunade found her. "How's it going"

She apprised her fellow blonde of the situation.

"There's a lot of it left, at least four hours worth, and Neji is getting frustrated. I believe focusing with the Byakugan for that long is starting to give him a headache."

The Hokage was unsurprised. Even Neji had his limits, but they seemed to have increased a great deal since his last physical.

After ten minutes, Temari set off in search of her fiancée.

She found him in a broom closet.

"Neji" she called softly.

When she received no answer, she pushed on the door and nearly ran into the genius' back.

She stopped and waited, shutting the door part way behind her.

There was complete silence for nearly five minutes.

She was about to let him alone when he turned and grabbed her shoulders.

"Please forgive me, Temari-chan. I-I'm not enough for anyone. Not for saving Hinata, not for being a Hyuga—and especially not for you."

His head bowed in defeat and Temari was in slight shock. She had never heard anything but arrogance or confidence from Neji.

She took her hands in his and nudged his head back.

"Neji. You know I would never lie to you, correct?"

He gave a hesitant nod.

"Hyuga Neji. We've been hammering away at that chakra all day. Even Hiashi would be tired by now, do you understand? We, and "we" includes you, have been doing everything in our power to get this done quickly. You can nearly keep pace with Hiashi now and you are a master of the Byakugan. You're certainly surpassing Hyuga standards as far as I am concerned."

He looked away from her. She cupped his chin and turned her back towards him.

And her lips were on his before he knew it. The kiss was brief, but both of their lips were tingling afterwards from the quiet passion and tenderness awakened by it.

"As for me, Neji, I didn't ask for this match. I didn't want this match. But now, Neji, I don't want anything more than you."

She tsked at her vulnerability and reddened slightly.

But his gigantic smile was reward enough for her. For once, it wasn't a smug smirk either. It was a genuine smile she hoped to see more often.

"Keep smiling like that and they'll think you really have lost it" she teased, backing out of the closet and slamming the door before he could respond.

Tsunade had to struggle to maintain a serious face when she saw the lovebirds playing chase in the hallway like a couple of children with no agenda.

As soon as the Sand Princess saw her, she halted and Neji nearly knocked the both of them onto the floor.

The Hokage cleared her throat. "We're sufficiently replenished now, and ready to resume the process, Hokage-sama" Neji was able to get out quickly and without smiling.

The Hokage merely nodded. _I bet you're both "sufficiently replenished" _Oh that Hyuga boy.

* * *

They faced each other by Hinata's bedside. It was nearly seven in the evening.

Temari took a deep breath and re-conjured the small whirlwinds and Neji's veins bulged.

"Okay. The chakra hasn't moved a ton from when we stopped, but there's still a lot left"

"Let's get to it, then"

Hiashi settled back down in his chair. These two—these two were better for each other than he could have ever imagined.

Temari's wind swarmed through Hinata's left lobe, cleaning every transmitter of foreign chakra.

"Slower Temari, you're irritating some of the nerves" cautioned Neji.

Time flew but dragged along at the same time. Even Hiashi fell asleep around midnight.

"How much more, Neji?" a weary voiced Temari inquiried. Nearly six hours they'd been at it.

"Not as much now. Do you need to rest?"

"No, I can go a while yet"

And so they trudged on. Temari's precision was waning and she knew it. If only there wasn't so much..

"There's only one more spot. It's in the left lobe, right in the corner. There's a lot of chakra swarming that area."

Temari funneled all of her remaining strength there immediately.

"That's good! Now go through the neurons about five centimeters forward" Temari obeyed.

"I don't see any remaining. She should be conscience soon. We did it, Temari"

Temari's smile was weak but warm.

She glanced at the clock. 4:13 a.m. the confounded thing read.

"Well. How's this for our first night together, fiancée?" she said.

He wouldn't look her in the eye, but a voice answered from the doorway

"I'm sure your next, which is coming up very soon by the way, will be much more enjoyable"

Both Temari and Neji turned a light shade of pink.

"Y-You're still awake, Hokage-sama"

I've been monitoring every half hour. You two didn't even notice me"

"With all due respect, Hokage-sama, I think I would like to collapse in exhaustion."

The Hokage nodded. "Temari, you can sleep in the other hospital bed in this room. Neji, I've prepared one for you down the hall."

The couple looked at one another. They knew it was for the best, but still were not eager to part.

With a sly look at the Hokage, Neji squeezed his fiancée's hand, pecked her on the cheek and left.

"You've really gotten to him, you know" Tsunade said quietly

"Have I now—what was your first clue?" replied Temari, smirking.

"Oh, my dear, he's gotten to you too. Don't play that tough-sarcastic outer shell with me; I invented that, sister"

Temari shrugged as she lay on the bed.

"Plus, you just let him kiss you without soundly lashing or thrashing him for it. Looks like a match to me!" the Sannin squealed happily, and left a thoroughly frustrated blonde on the hospital bed.

* * *

"F-Father?"

Hiashi jerked awake. A pair of lavender eyes were looking at him from the bed.

"Hinata!" his joy was beyond compare. He hadn't realized how much she meant to him until this ordeal.

Tsunade smiled from the doorway.

"I'm just here to check her vitals, Hiashi."

And Hinata's were good and strong.

Only then did Hinata notice the blonde in the bed next to hers, sleeping like a rock.

"W-What happened?"

"All of that will be explained later this afternoon. For now, rest"

Hinata obeyed and sat talking with her father quietly.

There was a huge commotion around four, and the newly-awakened patients gathered in the Hokage's office.

"Well, tell us Hokage-sama" Ino and Sakura.

"Yeah, what all happened exactly?" demanded Tenten.

"Patience. I am waiting for two more to arrive to explain the situation.

And the commotion outside happened to be the arrival of the Kazekage himself.

As Gaara and Kankarou joined the party, Tsunade began the tale.

She told of Temari's great tenacity, determination and intelligence.

Her brothers were relieved to hear she was okay. They left immediately to be at her side.

The others gained a new respect for both Neji and Temari.

"Damn. Now I HAVE to get them a wedding present" growled Ino.

* * *

Gaara and Kankurou halted as they walked through the door of their sister's hospital room.

A man with long black hair stood at her bedside. Temari seemed to be lying down, still exhausted even though it was nearly six.

The Kazekage's first reaction was to attack: who was this man? What did he want with his sister?"

"Gaara. Even though I have missed you terribly, I won't ever forgive you if you kill my fiancée"

Her words rang through his ears. _Oh yes. She has a fiancée now…that was the whole reason for this trip He had arranged it….. Woops._

The Hyuga bowed, looked swiftly at Temari, and then exited the room.

Her brothers gathered around her.

"We're glad you're okay, sis"

She smiled. "I've missed you both. And don't think I will repeat that" she said, hugging each around the waist.

"You're still in bed. You okay?" inquired Kankarou.

"A little woozy yet, but that's just fatigue. I'll be fine."

The brothers were satisfied with this answer.

"Are you happy, Temari, truly?" Gaara asked.

She smiled. "No."

His face fell. "I am extremely sorry I didn't consider the match further, I—"

"Shhhh. I'll am happy. I'll just be happier once I am married to him." She winked.

The puppet master's jaw dropped

"You –You didn't just—" G-G-Gaara, our sister did NOT just say—" Are you SURE you got all the foreign chakra out?"

The Kazekage smiled one of his rare smiles.

Over the next few days, things slowly returned to normal. Everyone was released from the hospital after two days. The girls went shopping for bridesmaid dresses the day after their release. The girls, Temari especially, were still a little weak from their ordeal, so luckily they all found dresses within the first five hours. Temari had let them pick their own style as long as it was the same color.

Neji was waiting for her when she returned. The couple spent every evening together possible, though each had duties and details to see to about the wedding.

The Hyuga genius even gently pulled Temari into his arms one evening. To his surprise, she stayed were he had pulled her.

They were chatting gently about the guests, and Temari remembered her dress should be arriving tomorrow.

"I cannot wait for you to meet Yuuto"

The genius' eyes narrowed. Yuuto was a male name.

"And who is Yuuto?"

His tone surprised Temari and she laughed. "You'll get to meet him tomorrow. I owe him a lot—he found my wedding dress for me."

Neji pulled her tighter. He trusted Temari but… not any other male on the planet. He could also feel his jealousy growing over another man seeing her in her wedding dress.

She assured him he and Yuuto would be great friends and didn't say anything more about it.

Their curfew was still before midnight. Less than a week from now, a curfew would no longer be of any use and both of them felt impatient for that day.

The next day, Temari, Neji, Tsunade, Hiashi and the rest of the bridal party waited at the gates of Konoha.

Around ten in the morning, a travelling crew appeared over the horizon. Neji tensed, searching for the male figure, wishing to measure his prowess.

The bridal gown was in a dark bag that wasn't see through and three little girls came squealing and halted at Temari's feet.

Neji and Tsunade were shocked. Did these children not know at whose feet they stood?

But Temari grinned, and the rest of the girls began cooing at the younger girls.

The sisters arrived a few minutes later. Their brother was with them, having lost control of the girls again.

Neji cocked his head. This man was much older than he imagined.

"Pw-Pwetty!" a very small voice shouted.

As Hinoko and Harumi approached, a small boy was itching to get out of his mom's arms and into Temari's.

Temari reached for him and he hugged her tightly.

"It's good to see you again too, Yuuto"

Neji immediately glared at his fiancée. _That little minx_

Tsunade was slightly surprised—she hadn't expected Temari to be good with children. If anything, she expected that they would be intimidated.

"Yuuto, would you like to meet my fiancée?" she asked gently. When the boy nodded, she turned him to face Neji.

Neji had no idea how to react. Small, monstrous humans had never been his forte.

The sisters appraised the young man. Both had the same thought:_ Damn, he's good looking._

And he had to be well-built beneath those clothes. Both sisters blushed in the same moment and giggled.

Meanwhile, Yuuto was staring at Neji. The entire group held its breath- they didn't know what to expect.

Neji felt as if he were being more scrutinized than ever before—even by Hiashi.

The small boy finally turned into Temari's neck and said something inaudible to the rest of the group. Temari grinned.

"I have had the hotel make special preparations for all of you. You're very near the Hyuga grounds; I will show you around after you are settled."

"Temari-san, I cannot thank you enough for all you've paid for, surely—"

"You are my guests and you provided me with my wedding dress. Enjoy yourselves and have fun whilst you're in Konoha. "

Hiashi smiled. So Temari was generous as well. He was truly happy Neji was marrying a woman like her-what a delight she would be.

* * *

Neji groggily awoke. He had slept well, though he'd had trouble going to sleep. Why had he had so much trouble again?

Oh yes, because last night was the last night he would sleep alone

_Oh, Kami_….today he was getting married today!


	23. Chapter 23

The week had been a bustling one around the Hyuuga household.

Hiashi had finally gotten to spar with Temari, which proved interesting and the older Hyuuga had very narrowly won. The day before the wedding, Temari and Neji had barely gotten a moment together. Orders and preparations and everything imaginable whizzed by their heads at a dizzying pace. The sisters' children visited in the early evening with Rock Lee as their guide. Yuuto had climbed into Temari's arms and clung to her for nearly an hour while the group strolled about the grounds.

At first, Neji strolled with his arms crossed in a frustrated state and was even more frustrated that he, Hyuuga Neji, was _jealous_ of this tiny child. It was only when his intended sensed his mood, put her hands over Yuuto's ears, and whispered something in Neji's ear that his attitude changed. Lee was quite interested and joyful to witness this most youthful moment between his teammate and the Sand woman. However, when his teammate _THE_ Hyuuga Neji blushed and the very last of her words reached Lee's ears, he promptly shouted "HOW YOUTHFUL" and sprinted into the sunset, having three fond little girls take off after him.

Temari let out a clear laugh and removed her hands from Yuuto's little ears. Neji chuckled, quietly fighting back his blush. This youthful sprint had allowed them a few minutes of semi-private time and Neji drew closer to his bride. He gently, almost timidly, placed his hand in the small of her back. Yuuto had looked at him over Temari's shoulder with a curious stare and, almost instinctively, Neji reached out to ruffle the boy's hair. This move caused the little one to giggle happily.

* * *

Back at the main house, father and daughter had paused their sparring to watch the far-off couple. Hinata was glad that they had taken a break because seeing this tender moment was worth more than all the training in the world.

"My, my, my. Never did I think they would work out so well so soon. Thank you, my daughter, for your wisdom in this match" Hiashi cooed.

"Y-Yes. It's good to see N-Neji finally s-softening. O-Oh and thank you, father" she said, her bulging eyes still observing the couple.

"Y-You know father. They look good like that. P-Perhaps they will look like that in a few years' time, o-only the child will have the c-clan's eyes."

Hiashi smiled a very genuine smile and slowly let the extra chakra recede from his eyes, Hinata following suite. "Yes, I am sure we will see that sight one day and perhaps a few more little ones in tow" Seeing his nephew tackle fatherhood would prove interesting indeed. He had a feeling laughter would become more common around this stuff household. He was ready for that.

His smile turned toward his eldest daughter. "And Hinata. I expect little ones from you as well. But, blast it, if they have Naruto-san's personality I refuse to babysit for more than 10 minutes."

Hinata visibly reddened...and then fainted at the thought of children with Naruto.

Hiashi reentered the main house very satisfied.

* * *

Neji and Temari were a foot apart when Lee returned from his run, the three smaller ones panting and nearly fainting.

"It's nearly eight! It's time for me to take the most youthful ones back to their mothers!" exclaimed Lee.

Temari handed the small boy in her arms to him and the child reluctantly let go, only with the promise he could see "Pwetty" tomorrow.

When Lee had disappeared from sight, the couple's proximity became less than an inch within a second. They walked like that for a while, enjoying the silent, soft night and cold air encasing them.

Neji was the first to break the silence.

"Yuuto's wrong you know." Temari looked about ready to beat him to a pulp for proclaiming his arrogance over such a young child until he continued with:

"You're not pretty; you're the most stunning creature on this planet." And his lips had closed on hers before she knew it. She gave in.

She felt his smirk mold against her lips and she darted her tongue out to touch his smirking lips playfully. That took the smirk off rather quick. Before the supposed genius could react, Temari was dashing off into the woods intent on making him chase her.

He gave chase almost immediately and before long, they came into a clearing. Neji was astounded to find an abundance of flowers... and here it was the middle of winter!

His mother had always been able to garden in the winter and would bring him out with her when he was very small. After she was done tending the plants, they would set amongst the lovely blooms and, even though the night was cold, she would sing softly to him. He sighed as he looked around, having momentarily forgotten his chase. There were the same small purple blooms he vaguely recalled (_Daphnes_)and Christmas roses. There were also some yellow blooms he did not recall as well and even some bright red blooms dotted sparsely throughout. _How did…._

It was then that he saw her. She was walking toward him, nearly as radiant as the moon itself. He felt his heart speed up and she was only inches away before he heard an amused "Too quick for you, Neji-san?"

Neji shook his head and gently extended his arms around her waist, drawing her hips nearer to his and laying his head on her shoulder. If he could just have this forever, he would be okay.

Temari had been a little hesitant, but found that this was a very relaxing and intimate moment before a very hectic day ahead.

"Where did all these flowers come from? Do you know?" he whispered against her neck.

"Oh, you like my garden, Neji? I didn't think you'd have a thing for flowers too" she said, drawing a little closer to him. _Somehow, he had known these were her doing._

Suddenly, his hands were on her shoulders and he was looking her in the eyes. She couldn't quite place the look he gave her…..a mix between surprise, doubt and maybe a little bit of admiration maybe?

"You grew _this_?" he said, extending his hand out to indicate the almost field of color they were standing in.

"Well, not just me. The sun and soil and water helped as well" she stated, still teasing him slightly.

He turned away from her. It took an extremely gentle, caring hand to produce flowers like this. Ones like his cousin had. _Ones like Temari….had too?_

"W-What…."

"I-It's just that no flowers have grown here since my mother and father lived in the cabin. I didn't expect they ever would again…."his voice trailed off and Temari almost thought he was choked up.

"Oh….I didn't mean any disrespect, Neji-san, I have just always enjoyed—" she halted.

He had turned to face her and there were tears in his eyes, though not on his cheeks yet. He embraced her in such a way that she knew he was thanking her for something, though she couldn't imagine what.

_"Was Hyuga Neji really tearing up because of flowers..?"_ the idea seemed ridiculous.

And yet, she could feel a few wet drops fall on the top of her head.

They stood like that for what seemed like ages. He held her so tightly she was afraid that, if she let go, he would surely stop breathing.

"Temari-chan. What you have done for this garden, the color and brightness you have brought forth from a once barren wasteland is the same you have done for me. I cannot thank you enough but to offer you my loyalty, my protection, my admiration a-and…"

There was silence for nearly a minute. Temari was patient.

"A-And my love" he whispered, nearly inaudible. Temari's eyes widened. A serene peace calmed them, and they separated, gazing at each other with a tenderness neither had felt in their eyes before. They shared one more gentle kiss before falling into step side-by-side.

Both knew curfew was nearing so the slow walk back to the cabin began, each thinking of the next day when a curfew would no longer be needed.

They talked of nothing. They said nothing. Temari leaned her head against Neji's shoulder midway. Neji silently activated his eyes, searching for anyone who might be watching for them. Seeing no one at the main house or anywhere in the surrounding area, he tugged the blonde at his side tighter against him.

The dreaded door was soon reached and each sighed a deep sigh. They would not see each other for a few hours but 24 hours from now….

The pair blushed in unison.

He had squeezed her hand, pecked her on the cheek and then turned away, intending to slowly walk back to his last night in the main compound when she jerked his hand, spinning him back around and engaging his lips with her own. They kissed for nearly three minutes before Neji knew he must pull away. He did not have long to wait now. He shyly nuzzled her nose with his own and, casting one yearning glance over his shoulder, bounded toward the main compound. Tomorrow would surely bring a million things to experience.

* * *

Temari awoke with a start at 4:15 that morning, nearly 45 minutes before she was usually awake. Groaning, she lay in bed for nearly an hour. Today she was giving herself (or rather Gaara was officially giving her) to Hyuuga Neji. And she would belong to him. And she would have to be in a dress all day. And be the center of attention. And their marriage would be consummated….and...

The blonde shook her head of the remaining thoughts as she felt Hinata enter her room. The heiress had kept her company last night after Neji dropped her off. Thankfully, the younger woman had said nothing about the slight make out session she had to've heard outside the door. They had gabbed until nearly 11.

"Oh good. Y-You're awake, Temari-neechan" said Hinata, happily using that honorific for the first time in her life.

Temari beamed at her. They talked quietly for nearly an hour until two elder women ushered Hinata out of the room, wishing to speak to the bride alone. This came as a surprise to Temari, but the conversation was of an intimate nature and dealt with not only the way Hyuuga men acted in general but also some tips to ease certain intimate acts. The Sunian had to fight the blush like her soon-to-be cousin-no...sister in law.

* * *

A few yards away, Hiashi had summoned Neji for, at the dismay of both males, a very similar chat.

"Apparently I am supposed to inform you have anything you wish to know about consummating the marriage and any other such acts afterward." Hiashi said, trying to keep his normally cool and even tone.

"I don't- really Hiashi-sama, is this necess-"

"This is your only chance. And you're bound to have questions as you're a virgin too"

Neji pondered for a moment, preparing himself for probably the most embarrassing moment of his life to date.

"How do you not make a fool of yourself?"

Hiashi chuckled. He hadn't expected his nephew to be quite this nervous. But, thinking back on his first night with his wife, he realized he had probably been about the same.

" That's unavoidable I am afraid."

"Gee, thanks" his normally unaffected nephew replied.

Kami. Hiashi supposed he had better get this over with.

"A-As Temari-san is a virgin, the first time may be painful for her. There's- the older man paused to take a deep breath and look his nephew in the eye, finding the younger man very curious- there's a membrane called a hymen that is present within all women but sometimes is broken by non-sexual related things, especially in kunoichi"

Neji gave him a look that said "and...?"

"And if it's not broken, when you e-enter her for the first time, it might hurt quite a bit when you tear her. And she will most likely even bleed a little."

Those words alone made Neji's heart stand still. _Tear_ her? Make her_ bleed_? "Surely there must be a way without-"

Hiashi shook his head. "S-Some women have it done with hooks at the hospital but I doubt Temari-san would want that"

Hell, Neji wouldn't let her want that to happen.

"I-In any case, even if it isn't present, there will most likely be pain as she hasn't been-Hiashi took another deep breath, wishing Hizashi was here for this as his twin had always been better with these things- she hasn't been stretched to accommodate a man before.

Neji was not liking this. "So you're telling me that I finally gain her trust and I have to hurt the woman I l- -Hiashi's eyebrow quirked-my wife on our first night together? That's really messed up!"

"She probably knows already and won't hold it against you. Would you rather not have known?"

Neji pondered and realized his elder was probably right.

"Is there any way to lessen the pain?"

Damn. Why did he have to go and ask that.

"This is going to be quite the uncomfortable discussion for the both of us, so I will just be frank and try to get over with as soon as possible"

Neji nodded, glad to have the formality dropped. If he had ever thought he would have THIS talk with his uncle...

"There are ways to lessen it. Help her relax, as you both will need to unwind after the tense atmosphere this day is sure to bring. You technically don't even have to consummate on the night of, especially if you're both it won't be extremely pleasurable, you want to be in as relaxed as possible"

Neji was at once aware how glad he was for his retentive memory. At this point, Lee would have his notebook out and taking notes as Gai-sensei said this. He shuddered at the thought. Thankfully, his uncle was not a "rainbows and tears" type of guy.

"You should also reassure her and, if you are at all able or at all in control, resist the urge to thrust and stop moving. That should let her adjust to you.

"What do you mean 'if' I am in control, I am always..."

"Neji, trust me, by that time you'll be lucky if you can remember what Jyuuken _is_. I certainly couldn't."

Neji gave his uncle a rare, shocked stare.

"Uh, you also should try to make sure she's...significantly aroused before you try and uh...consummate with her" Hiashi's blush standing out on his cheeks now.

Oh Kami, this was going to be a long day...

* * *

After the elders left her, Hinata found Temari with cheeks slightly stained pink.

"Temari-neechan, what-"

"Nothing" the older woman gave her a sure smile. It was nearly eight in the morning now.

"Okay. Well, I suppose we should begin preparations. Have you b-been using the lotion and oil and bath salts as I instructed over the past w-week?" Hinata inquired. When the blonde nodded, Hinata grinned.

"Let's bathe you, Hyuuga style" she said and pulled Temari into the bathroom. Special herbs, incense and lotions were used on a Hyuuga's wedding day. Though Temari's skin was naturally soft to the touch, all those years in Suna had worn at it. Hinata had given her the strongest lotion she knew and the effects were amazing.

But this bath was symbolic and a very traditional event. Its symbolism was rooted in olden times and represented a wife washing away her single life and who she was as a single woman (pure or not) in order to be new and fresh for her husband to enjoy and to join their lives together with a fresh start.

Usually two or three maids attended the bride but Hinata was more than enough. Temari would soak for an hour and a half, then let her skin seep extra perfume, oil and lotion in for at least another ten minutes, then Hinata also had to perform a special massage known only to Hyuuga women. This was meant to relax Temari's muscles and put her at ease for the ceremony.

After all this was done, it was nearly 10:30.

"W-we have about an hour or so before we need to begin preparing you. W-What would you like to do?"

"Let's pay my brothers a visit. This is the last time I will be with them for any semi-long period for a good while"

Hinata nodded. "I already s-sent for them. They should be here any minute."

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door.

"What, Temari, don't tell me you're walking down the aisle in that?" the puppet master snorted, indicating his sister's white bath robe. Hinata giggled and Gaara gave him an incredulous look while Temari replied:

"Baka, the wedding isn't until 3 this afternoon. It's only 10:30! I wanted to spend some time with my brothers before I get married, is that too much to ask?"

A similar grimace mixed with happiness and sadness crossed both brothers' faces. Their Temari was going to, more or less, belong to another village, hell another man now. Where had their time as siblings gone?

* * *

Hinata had quietly backed out of the room, unnoticed. This precious hour was a private time and she was sure that she could be of use elsewhere for a while.

She found the Main grounds in a state of absolute chaos:

Caterers were running about the halls, trying to find the other caterers and the kitchen.

The cake decorators had spilled frosting all over the cabinet which annoyed the bakers to no end.

The huge order of flowers filled half of the main hallway with Ino and her family standing at the ready.

The trellis had been delivered to the opposite end of the house where it was actually supposed to be.

Kiba and Naruto, having arrived early supposedly to help, were running amok outside and were turning into more of a hindrance.

Akamaru was chasing after Hanabi playfully.

No one could find enough chairs for the number of expected guests.

No one could remember where the carpet for the aisle was.

White-eyed members, usually collected, were running about madly, checking everywhere for traps that could go off during the ceremony.

Where the the _hell_ was her father? She activated her Byakugan and found him, hiding underneath his desk in his office, seemingly at peace. _Some leader, Chichiue._

The future heiress pinched the bridge of her nose, as if attempting to blight out the disaster before her. She took a deep breath and, after a brief pause, shouted

"HALT!"

the loudest she had said anything in her entire life.

Every living thing froze, as if the very air itself was astonished at this command ushered forth from the shy girl's lips, with all the authority and elegance in her tone befitting her title to boot.

Hinata brought Akamaru to heel and snagged Hanabi, ordering her to escort all persons in catering uniforms into the kitchen. She then told Akamaru to go lick the cabinets clean and told Hanabi to assure the bakers that a nin-dog's saliva is safe, but they could clean the surfaces again if they wished. The cleaning supplies were directly across the hallway in the door on the right, the third shelf up.

Then, she promptly separated the two shouting idiots, giving them a mission to go to the other side of the house and retrieve the trellis with extreme care.

She had Yamato summoned and while she waited, ordered three of her distant cousins to go to the storage room in the hallway at the far left hallway of the house, sixth door down in order to retrieve the traditional carpet. It was rather heavy.

The man she had summoned arrived quickly, having been invited to this shindig anyway. She gave him the number of chairs and he quickly had them fashioned in the locations and in the manner she directed. Then, she had three more cousins find comfortable cushions for each seat and sent them off to the proper storage rooms.

As soon as the chairs and carpet were laid out, she directed the Yamanaka family accordingly. Ribbons with the theme colors were also tied to the chairs by her youngest cousins as she ordered, checking each minute if they were following what she said.

After nearly 45 minutes of being consulted and being in command, everything seemed to be falling into place. The boys had faithfully brought the trellis without so much as a missing petal and carefully placed it where Hinata indicated.

With everything finally appeared to be settling, Hinata fainted only to awaken in the arms of her beloved Naruto.

"I've never seen anyone, even Sakura-chan, take charge like that. You're amazing, Hinata-chan!" his smile was the familiar one she knew, but there was something new and different in his voice...

Before she even had a chance to blush or respond, her father's presence appeared on the edge of her awareness and she bolted upright, assuring everything was still in the perfect harmony she had left it five seconds before.

* * *

Hiashi took a deep breath. He had forgotten that, when it came to days of wedded bliss, the usually calm and stoic Hyuuga household morphed into a mad house within seconds. He had just departed his hiding place after meditating for quite some time-his head needed to be level, particularly after the excruciatingly uncomfortable chat with his nephew earlier that morning- before taking on the craziness that awaited him.

He braced himself as he exited the building and had to strongly resist the urge to rub his eyes out of disbelief. He merely blinked, taking in the sight unfolding before him. Hinata-_his_ shy eldest- had just shouted a command, the loudest sound he had ever heard her make. He quickly retreated inside to watch the scene. He watched his eldest give orders, better than the ones he could have given himself, and cleverly dispel the ever tense situation. He was awed by this new side of his daughter and felt pride rising in his heart. Perhaps her and Neji's time to take over was coming sooner than he had realized. And with their spouses and the joining of the two branches, he could see a bright and prosperous future for the clan.

"_Hizashi, how you would have loved to see this day..._" the leader mused, his heart growing slightly sad but glad in the same instance.

* * *

Neji had heard the shout and come out on his balcony. He didn't recognize the shouting voice and was wondering who it could possibly be. He was shocked to see his little cousin. No wonder, he had never heard her shout before in his life. Well mark this day on the calenders: Hinata was taking charge and Hyuuga Neji was getting married. Hinata _would_ find her voice after all these months with Temari. _Well I'll be damned_ the genius mused to himself. This scene reinforced the unreal thought of him being married in just a few short hours.

Thinking of Temari brought a small frown to his face. He wouldn't ever admit it, but his conversation with Hiashi had disturbed him. He was sure he had love for her, but he found himself reeling at the thought of causing her pain.

He didn't have to start preparing until 1:00 and was thankful that he was male. He was sure Temari would start at least an hour before he did and go through a Kyuubi sized more preparation than he did. Though, she was no beauty queen so she might just walk out to him in a purple skirt and weapons pouch rather than a white dress. He smirked.

Either way, he couldn't wait to see her.

* * *

After seeing the last of the flower arrangements, Hinata was returning to Temari's cabin. She activated her eyes and found the siblings in a group hug, with Gaara whispering in a low tone to both of his older siblings. Then the groups separated, looked at each other for a few moments, and Gaara and Kankurou departed.

Hinata let herself in, finding Temari refreshed after an hour with her brothers.

"It's nearly 11:40 Temari-neechan. Let's begin with the preparations. They will probably take until 2 at least!"

Temari nodded. Hinata began by brushing the blonde's locks thoroughly four times,which took a good half hour. Then Temari slipped on her undergarments which were white lace and very virginal lingerie that she, Hinata, and the rest of the girls had found while looking for bridesmaid dresses. It contrasted very seductively with the girl's tan skin.

"Neji's going to lose his precious control when he sees you in that" stated Hinata.

For once, Temari was the one to blush at Hinata's blunt statement "H-Hinata-chan..."

"W-Well it's t-true!" she replied shrugging. The white lace bra displayed her breasts nicely and the bottoms left just enough to the imagination but revealed enough that the heiress was completely sure her stoic cousin would go crazy.

"We'll see I suppose" replied Temari. "I'll let you know of his reaction" she said, winking at the younger woman.

To her surprise, Hinata giggled but didn't blush "Oh, you'd better!" the heiress replied. "It's nice to finally have someone to t-team up against h-him with!"

Oh yes, Temari was sure Hinata was the best sister one could have.

Next, Hinata did her make up very carefully. She used the finest powder and even added eye liner, something she thought Temari didn't really need but the black eyeliner was also a tradition. She had to edit the style a little bit, as Temari's eyes were not the same shape as Hyuuga eyes. She added blush and some very sheer eyeshadow, giving her eyes a very sensuous look.

When Hinata was finished, she backed away and asked Temari what she thought. Temari stared at the creature in the mirror, mouth agape.

"It's more than I would usually wear-probably more than I have ever worn- but you did a wonderful job, Hinata-chan. "Thank you!" she said, smiling.

"Goodness! It's nearly 1:15! We'd better start getting you into the dress!"

"The girls should be arriving in about 5 minutes with it, there's no huge rush. They will help you"

And Hinoko and Harumi did arrive promptly on time with the dress in a concealed bag. The only ones to have seen it had been in their store when Temari had it on. Not even Hiashi-sama had been able to see it.

Temari slid it on and knew the women were experts at alterations- it fit her perfectly, though she was a little lighter than usual from her bout in the hospital.

As soon as she had it on, nearly 15 minutes were spent lacing the corset back. The other three women stood back in awe.

"Temari-sama, you're...exquisite" exclaimed Hinoko. The other two nodded in agreement.

"Forget tonight, Neji may not be able to control himself when you walk down the aisle!"

"Yeah, Temari-sama. He may just say "Screw this" to the whole ceremony, dash down the aisle and carry you back here. Wouldn't that be romantic?" said Harumi, hearts in her eyes.

Temari smirked. She really would love to see that.

* * *

Meanwhile, Neji was preparing himself. Some of his male cousins had come to help him bathe and tie his hair into the traditional style. Normally the groomsmen would help too, but as Neji's best man was Naruto (having helped him all that time ago and all that) Neji could foresee the disaster if he was to help with such precise preparations. So, he had left Naruto and Lee in charge of setting up the reception. Which, now that he thought about it, may not have been the best idea.

He sighed deeply as he received his massage. It'd been awhile since he relaxed quite this much.

_Where was Temari now? What was she doing?...What did she look like?_

_"__Tomorrow night you can cling to me all you want...only I may have a little less covering me..."  
_ Those were the words she had spoken to him the previous night and had caused the "youthful" run. A chill of pure anticipation ran down his spine.

* * *

Now the bridesmaids had to begin their preparations. Sakura, Ino and Tenten all gathered in the cabin, a whirlwind of excitement over taking them, especially when they saw Temari.

"WOW!" exclaimed Ino and Sakura.

"You're gorgeous!" continued TenTen.

They watched her walk around and even twirl a little. "Enough gawking at me. Let's get you girls ready too!"

They nodded. Hinata exited the bedroom already in her bridesmaid attire. It was a lovely red dress that came just below her knees and extenuated each curve.

"Okay, let me help one of you. Tenten, I can do your make-up .Ino and Sakura can do each other's."

"This is going to be such a great day!" exclaimed Ino. The others cheered in agreement.

* * *

Kakashi and Gai, acting as ushers (but were actually there on guard duty, along with a few ANBU. This was a royal wedding, after all) were escorting people to their seats. It was nearly 2:30 and nearly everyone who had been invited showed up. The number was nearing 130 now. Normally, weddings of clans had at least 250 but both sides had made exceptions and excluded some distant relatives as well as a few important dignitaries in favor of more secure proceedings.

The daimyo of Fire Country was in attendance, however, along with the Hokage. All of Temari and Hinata's friends were there, though most were in the wedding party. The Yamanaka family had finally finished preparations, so they were seated in the third row on the bride's side. The rest were heads of important clans and a few villagers who knew the couple well. Yuuto was in the second row, happily awaiting Temari's appearance while sitting on his uncle's lap.

At 2:50, Hiashi (who still pulled off his formal attire rather well for his age) got in front of the crowd in the center, just in front of the trellis where Neji and Temari would say their vows. This earned a few sighs from the women in the crowd and a groan from a few men. None of them would ever stop the couple, but a lot of dreams were getting crushed today.

"If everyone could please find their way to their seats, I would be most grateful. The ceremony will begin in about 10 minutes!"

Everyone gasped as a man with long, dark hair and a confident smirk strode down the aisle in a very nicely fitted suit. Most of the girls blushed and some even reached out to touch him, only to be smacked away by Gai or Kakashi._ Better us than Temari_ both males thought. He reached his destination and Hyuuga Neji turned to face the crowd, looking extremely handsome in the black and white ensemble. He gave off a confident air, but inside he was shaking and more nervous than he had ever been.

Behind the scenes, the groomsmen had met the bridesmaids

Hinata happily linked arms with Naruto and he gave her his signature grin. "You look HAWT Hinata-chan" he shouted. Hinata resisted the urge to faint as staying awake right now was too important. She managed to get out an "A-A-A-Arigatou".

Lee delicately held his arm for Sakura whom he had been staring at since catching sight of her. "Y-You're looking very youthfully lovely today, Sakura-san." he said, in a much quieter tone than Naruto had. A light blush appeared on her cheeks and she thanked him with a peck on the cheek.

Kankurou gruffly held his arm out for TenTen and she promptly grabbed it and said "If I am a lady today, you are a gentlemen. It's your sister's wedding day, so suck it up and quit slouching!" Kankurou obeyed immediately, having taken her for a quiet one like the maid of honor and the puppet master found himself pleased that she wasn't.

Ino had insisted on walking alone but was now glad Chouji was here to lean on.

Hanabi would follow them in a light red dress. Dropping white petals on a red carpet would be the easiest mission yet.

Ino and Chouji started up the aisle and the rest followed them, ending with Naruto standing behind Neji and Hinata standing just behind Temari's spot.

Everyone in the crowd visibly held their breath. The wedding was on a slight slope and after a few minutes, the Kazekage could be seen atop the point just where the ground dropped out of sight.

He looked at the crowd for a few seconds, with a genuine smile visible on his face. He then made a very low bow and held out his hand. Within seconds, a snow-white hand took the offered hand lightly, and a dazzling sight emerged into view.

* * *

So, even though all of you probably hate me right about now (or have for a long time) I can sorta explain.

This chapter was meant to be the last chapter...it really really really really was. REALLY.

It was also supposed to be up in January. I had a lot of emotional and personal issues this past spring and was abroad w/o internet before that and knew I wasn't going to be able to be on for a long long while (turned into 6 months or so).

Soooo I thought I updated this with the last chapter explaining all of this. But when I got back and saw the tons of emails (thank you all so much!) I asked around and apparently someone in my family told me that there had been some sort of error (our internet is spotty) when I left and that they had shut the laptop down without thinking about it.

Soooo here we are, nearly a year later and here's this chapter that isn't the last chapter :/ but I figured I could make it up to you guys by adding a little more flare to the story (or at least trying to...)

The next chapter will be the last one for sure though! Super sorry!

Hope you all are still enjoying the story!


	24. Chapter XXIV

Even being the Number One Surprising Ninja, not even Naruto ever expected Hyuuga Neji to fall into his arms. Luckily, his reflexes were quick enough to catch him and the blonde was so shocked that he didn't make sound.

Soon, the wedding party was surrounding the groom with Hinata fanning her cousin and whispering "Neji-niisan" but to no avail. After a few seconds Sakura stepped forward and tapped the genius on the head with her chakra, waking him instantly.

"W-what?" he said groggily.

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED! THIS IS NO TIME TO BE FAINTING, NEJI-NIISAN!" whispered Hinata gruffly, slightly amused at the irony of this situation.

He bolted upward, blushing like crazy and wrenching himself from Naruto's arms. He quickly brushed his suit off and put the stoic mask back in place.

By some miracle, the crowd had been too transfixed with Temari's appearance to notice the events of the last few seconds. Thankfully the aisle was nearly two yards long. She was only halfway to the trellis and had masked her amusement at Neji's episode very well.

As Neji caught sight of her again, he felt a little dizzy. He saw, with a quiet pleasure, he was not the only one who had fainted. At least ten men in the crowd had nosebleeds and were tipped over in their chairs. Yuuto had shouted "Pwetty Pwetty!" and clapped his hands happily.

Temari finally graced the front of the crowd with her presence, turning to face Gaara. The Kazekage smiled, held out her hand and bowed to it as custom, then kissed it and offered it to Neji. Naruto almost had to nudge him before the genius remembered she was being offered to him. Working off pure muscle memory, he felt his heart pick up as he turned toward the crowd and bowed. Then, he took Temari's hand from Gaara, kissed it and then interlaced his fingers in hers, pulling her up level with him on the ground.

As she stood near him, the full weight of her loveliness nearly overwhelmed Neji and he seriously pondered the consequences of throwing the smirking blonde over his shoulder and-

Wait. She wasn't smirking. It was a true smile. It shone in her eyes and her cheeks were even slightly pink.

No. She would want to stay for the reception. This was her wedding too after all; he shouldn't just be thinking about tonight...plus, after that fainting spell he had to regain at least some notion among his friends that he still had some semblance of control around the stunning woman. His bride...

He was shaken out of his thoughts by a tight squeeze on his hand. Oh yes, he supposed he should listen to his wedding ceremony...

But he knew they still had at least five minutes of vows and business-y alliance matters before the actual "lovey-dovey" part of the vows took place. And he found himself lost in Temari's eyes again before he knew it. He was sure she could feel his blood pulsing,

Even just holding hands

Her skin looks so soft.

And no wonder she rarely wore anything super tight. She was curved in places every man likes. _Patience Neji_ his inner self chided. _Soon, control won't be needed._

He could truly say that was the first time he had ever had that thought.

But her beauty wasn't just outward. She was gorgeous on the inside too. _Why would he be blessed with someone like her?_

* * *

_He was sooooooo good looking_. There was no other way to describe it. The way his suit fit him, accentuating each muscle and giving hint of the quiet strength hidden beneath the white undergarment. He wasn't buff or extremely bulky but that was even more enticing. He had a fluidity that could be discerned even under his attire.

Since she had joined her groom, Temari had not been able to escape his gaze. She couldn't quite read his expression; there was some undercurrent to the look in his eyes. She saw the same eyes Hinata had when she looked at Naruto during Genin days, though perhaps not quite as puppy-dog like. But underneath was a quiet protectiveness that made Temari feel funny inside. She was his-or would be soon. _No._ She shocked herself as she realized_ No, she was certainly his already._

* * *

The wedding party behind the marrying couple may as well not have existed. Neither Temari or Neji had given any indication of their friends' or, hell, the ground's, existence for quite a few minutes now.

Naruto had stolen a few glances at Hinata who was, for once, too focused on the ceremony to notice. She had her head held with a queenly yet loving air. _How had he never noticed?_

Hinata was silently pleased at Neji's quite obvious, utter lack of even a shred of control around his bride. The look in her cousin's eyes was all too familiar and, for once, the genius couldn't hide it.

As her father, the last speaker, began his brief speech Hinata saw Temari's breathing hitch and knew her friend was nervous.

Neji's expression showed his acknowledgement of Temari's well hidden fear and he calmed her with a firm squeeze of the hand.

Suddenly, his uncle had turned toward the couple and Neji was overtaken with a small inkling of queasiness himself._ You can say words; you learned to talk years ago; remember now!_

"I have watched this couple over the past several months and believe this match to be not only the final thread in weaving a solid, lasting bond between Sunagakure and Konohagakure but one of a man and a woman who, though reluctant at first, have fallen in love. Are you in agreement, Hyuuga Neji?"

"Hai" he managed without a stutter.

"Will you ever lovingly pursue her all your days, not considering changing wealth, health, circumstance or even time as grounds to cease this union?"

"Hai" he replied, remembering to look at Temari instead of his uncle this time. He couldn't help the slight grin that tugged at the corners of his mouth. _He was really beginning to believe this was going to be for forever._

"Will you be patient toward her, kind and understanding as you bear life's challenges together?"

"Hai" he wasn't really listening to his uncle. All he knew was that his words were making the woman before him very happy.

"And will you gently lead her in all aspects of life, that from hardships your relationship may bloom mightily?"

"Hai, as long as I live"

Barely remembering the correct finger, Neji slipped the ring Naruto held out to him on Temari's hand.

"And Sabaku no Temari, do you hereby relinquish this title in favor of Hyuuga Temari?"

The bride flinched slightly. She really loved her old moniker and it was well-respected and feared in the ninja world. But Neji was worth the switch.

"Hai" she answered very demurely. The man beside her felt his heart sigh from hearing her speak.

"Will you serve as part of his household, ever seeking good to come to your husband?"

"Hai"

"Will you uphold his name in honor and give him the trust to reign over your mind, heart, body, well-being and household with a kind and sure hand?"

"Hai"

Temari gracefully took the ring given to her by Hinata and slipped it on Neji's finger. The groom's heart sped up as her warm fingers skimmed his skin.

"Finally, will you both nourish the seeds of trust, commitment, fidelity, respect, patience and love from the first second of your union until the day you depart from this world?"

"Hai" was answered in unison and the couple bowed in sync and then, Neji tipped Temari's head back gently and claimed her lips with his.

After being away from her for only a day, he felt consumed by the urge to grip her and never let her go. However, the kiss had been long enough already and when it broke, a huge cheer erupted from the audience. Ino and Sakura were giggling.

Hand-in-hand, the newlyweds led their guests down the aisle. As the graceful, nearly flawless pair strolled past the same thought came to everyone's mind:

_Destiny couldn't have brought a more unlikely, yet perfect pair together  
_

* * *

As it turned out, Lee and Naruto really outdid themselves on the reception. Not a flower of the hundreds was out of place. Temari had never been a very flowery person, but admitted their added touch was nice.

She really didn't think about the flowers (or any decoration for that matter) long with Neji beside her. Since departing from the trellis, they had been inseparable. The reception, unlike most of the Hyuuga, had been decidedly casual. There was no formal seating except for the wedding party plus Hiashi who sat together at the head table.

The first course of dinner was served just as the sun began to sink low in the sky. By the time dessert was over, a few lanterns and one semi-bright overhead light were needed to adequately light the party.

Sakura was scowling at Naruto, who had tapped his fork on his glass for the fifth time in a row. (A/N: It's a tradition that if a guest taps a utensil on a glass, the newlyweds must kiss)

Now that Temari was also glaring at him, Naruto meekly set the fork down and twiddled his thumbs. Neji, however, gave him a slight grin in thanks before turning back toward his bride.

After dinner, Temari and Neji began receiving their congratulations and the gifts at a table near the treeline bordering Hyuuga grounds. Neji stood with one arm encasing the blonde's waist, probably the most he would ever touch her in public, but he didn't care.

With his free hand he shook dozens of hands and Temari received even more hugs and handshakes. _Konoha really liked her_ the genius mused.

When Temari suddenly stiffened, Neji's senses shot up in alarm. She turned her head toward him with a reassuring smile.

"Neji, do you trust me?" she whispered softly.

He thought about the earlier vows, the coming night, the trust she'd given him.

"Yes"

"Then I will be right back, okay?" she said, excusing herself and calmly striding into the forest.

Neji was alarmed. He didn't know if he was okay with her going into a dark forest alone.

He threw his uncle and cousin a look and they understood, nodding to him. Temari would never ever waltz into an unknown forest willingly, especially on her wedding day.

"Everyone! We'd like to start the games now, everyone gather over here!" announced Hiashi, drawing the crowd away, leaving his nephew free to ascend to the trees unnoticed and calmly track his bride.

* * *

Temari knew this feeling all too well; the feeling of having mind and body war with one another, the mind refusing to accept that it no longer controls its body.

She should have seen this coming. Standing near the damn forest plus all the lights would feed the reach of his shadow plenty.

After a few minutes of walking, she finally saw the figure controlling her coming toward her in a clearing.

"Good evening, Temari" a curt voice greeted her. His heart was pounding. He'd imagined her walking toward him wearing a white dress thousands of times...

She grimaced. "Hello, Shikamaru-kun." she replied out of habit.

"It's still "Shikamaru-kun" huh? You should watch that, now that you are you know, _married?_ Or have you forgotten already. Cold-hearted bi-?" he remarked snidely.

"I am_ very happily_ married now" she replied, biting back a very stinging remark. Such a look of pain crossed his face that her heart cracked for just a moment.

He walked toward her and she, by proxy, also walked toward him. They were only six inches apart before he stopped.

He looked like hell. She realized that she hadn't seen him in months. Funny how time had flown with Neji as her unexpected yet constant companion.

His hair was ragged and out of its usual ponytail. Dark circles haunted his eyes and his skin was starved of sunlight. His cheekbones were sunken in and he looked nothing like the lazy yet mostly healthy ninja she called friend.

"Shikamaru" she addressed firmly. "Why am I out here?"

He scoffed. "Don't act like you don't know. Explain why you're Hyuuga Temari and not Nara Temari"

* * *

Neji, who was currently using every stealth skill in his arsenal to remain hidden in the canopy was holding his breath, attempting to spy on the conversation below. He felt his heart skip a beat. Here it comes..._ what if she never wanted to be mine?_

It had taken all Neji had not to stop this meeting and knock the other genius out cold for a good week. _No, I trust Temari...but..._

He realized she hadn't answered yet. The mixed look on her face expressed her outrage, pain, and sadness all in one.

"Shikamaru-kun. For five years I wanted to be your wife. I wanted you to be the one waiting at the end of the aisle. I wanted you to father my children. I wanted to have a girl and a boy and have constant silly fights. I wanted...I wanted a life with you. With all my heart I wanted that. FIVE YEARS, DAMMIT!" she shouted, nearly growling in frustration with pain edged in her voice.

Shikamaru's shocked look made both he and Temari step back a little. Even Neji winced in the tree tops above. _Five years, he hadn't known it'd been_ that _long._...

"And for five years, my feelings were unrequited. I waited. and waited. and waited, hoping one day you would ask for my hand. But that day never came. The last time I was here, I decided that I would begin to let go of my feelings for you if you did not make your move during my visit.

Yes, we were good friends. Yes, we played together all the time. And yes, I wanted you in a romantic way for a long time. But you never gave any indication of anything beyond friendship and intellectual companionship. You will always be "Shikamaru-kun" because we'll always be friends, whether I ever see you again or not. I truly am sorry for the hurt you're going through but...you will heal."

Shikamaru, not thinking clearly, released the Shadow Bind and cradled his head in his hands.

"N-No. It's been three months since the announcement and it still hasn't subsided. Thinking about you with h-him still-" his sobs drowned out all words. Tonight, Shikamaru realized, tonight Neji and Temari would-

Temari put a finger to his lips.

Neji was mentally pleading with Temari to run. He had thought for sure she would run when the Kage Mane released.

Instead, Neji's stomach flipped as his bride approached her enemy instead and his chakra flared when she willingly made physical contact with him. Boiling anger soon followed..._what was she doing?!_

Shikamaru looked Temari in the eyes, stunned.

"I know it will heal, Shikamaru, because I had that pain too while I was getting over you" she whispered softly.

Soon, many of the Nara's tears were glistening on the ground.

"Shhhh, crybaby" Temari said gently, pain shining in her eyes.

Shikamaru managed a chuckle bubbled in with sobs.

After a few minutes, he calmed down enough to speak.

"I've really been a troublesome fool. Temari, I love you so much. Everything about you. You're my perfect complement and all I need in my life" he whispered, looking into her eyes.

"It's true that we would have made a good match. And, had you spoken those words at this time last year, things may be different. But, as you said yourself, I belong to Neji now. I will always keep you as a friend in my heart but only that, a friend."

Her friend nodded. "That's the best I can hope for. This is troublesome but I am sorry for being so lazy. Things may have been different if..."

"Oh yes, things would be very different. But this is the way they are. I am Hyuuga Temari now."

Shikamaru cringed again.

"I'm also sorry for being selfish and pulling you away from your wedding reception. It's just I-"

" I know, Shikamaru. I understand. You just had to know" she assured him with a sad tone, gently placing her hand on his shoulder.

"It's time for me to get back. If they find us out here, there's going to be a lot of questions asked."

Shikamaru nodded and was preparing to depart when Temari chastely pecked him on the cheek.

"It just wasn't meant to be, Shikamaru. And he does care for me, so know that I am happy." He paused for a moment to look at her and then raced off into the night.

* * *

As Temari was turning to make her way back, she called "You can come out now, oh Great Hide-and-Seek Player"

Neji was baffled. Not even the highest ranked ANBU could find him during training. How the hell-_does she talk to trees too?_

It didn't matter. Nothing mattered, he realized as he joined her on the forest floor.

He was suddenly holding her in his arms.

"Do you know how awful it is performing ninja stealth in a suit?" he asked, attempting to joke as they embraced.

She laughed lightly "Try walking through a forest in a dress and heels"

He returned her smile.

Just before they exited the forest together, she pecked him on his cheek too and said

"Thank you for trusting me. I don't want him anymore, Neji. I want _you._" And Temari strode out of the treeline before Neji could pull her back.

Realizing that the ordeal had only taken fifteen minutes was astounding. Neji had sworn an hour had passed.

"Temari-chan! It's time for you t-to toss the bouquet!" Hinata called as the couple rejoined their wedding reception.

"Already? I suppose it is nearly 8. I'll be right back, Neji"

He nodded and watched a flurry of women wait anxiously.

"One-Two-Three!" and Temari threw the flowers back into the waiting crowd.

While Ino and Sakura were tripping over one another and most of the women were trying to grab it, Destiny saw that it landed perfectly in Hinata's arms.

Her blush was immediate, especially when she caught Naruto looking at her.

This time she _did_ faint. Luckily, Naruto and Tenten were there to catch her.

* * *

The reception went on another chatter-filled hour. By custom, alcohol was not allowed on Hyuuga grounds but apparently someone had managed to sneak in quite a large quantity of sake. So, by now, everyone but Hiashi, his daughters, the bride and her family and Neji were a little tipsy. (Hiashi suspected Inuzuka to have something to do with it, though he was sure the Hokage had conveniently overlooked it)

Gaara interrupted the slight chaos by asking his sister to dance. She nodded and joined him, people encircling them to make a dance floor.

"You really do look lovely enough to steal a man's heart, sis" he said gently as they graced the makeshift dance floor with the imminent presence only the Sand Siblings could. As they twirled, Gaara (who had gotten considerably better at reading and judging emotions) commented "And it certainly seems as if you have"

"Thanks, Gaara" Temari was suddenly overwhelmed with nostalgia. He'd come so far since those Chuunin exams all those years ago. She would miss her little brother terribly. He would only be here tomorrow and then head back to Suna. He was sort of needed, she supposed, being the Kazekage and all.

Gaara soon released her into Neji's sure embrace. They went slowly, dancing with elegance and barely touching, yet their affection was plain for all to see.

Not too soon after, Yuuto was tugging on Temari's dress lightly. She laughed.

"I think that's his way of saying "May I have this dance?" and she picked the small boy up and whirled away with him, leaving Neji with an amused scowl on his face.

He was sipping his water when his uncle came up beside him.

"It's nearly 10" was all the older Hyuuga man said.

"mmm-what?!" the groom sputtered, slightly choking on his water as he spoke.

How was it that late already? They would need to leave soo-"

And the weight of the all-too-fast approaching night hit him again. Both his body and mind responded, his body with a slight hardness and his mind with nervousness.

"Hai. We will be going soon, Hiashi-sama"

Hiashi's lips quirked into a slight grin. " I'm surprised you've waited this long" was all he said, leaving his nephew to slightly flushed cheeks and a curious Hanabi. By the way his nephew's eyes had devoured the princess during the ceremony, the elder Hyuuga had thought the boy would run off with her as soon as the vows were finished.

Not too soon after, dancing quickly turned to rocking and Yuuto fell fast asleep in "Pwetty's" arms. She handed him back to his mother and approached her bridesmaids.

"It's nearly 10 30 and I...she took a deep breath... expect we'll depart soon" she said, trying to make light of the coming night. The other girls looked at each other and smiled.

"Thank you all so much for what you've done today. Especially you, Hinata-chan!" she exclaimed, embracing the girl.

"T-Temari-chan, it was w-worth it" she replied and then caught a glimpse of her cousin over the former Sunian's shoulder.

The heiress whispered so softly that even the other girls could not hear "brace yourself. it looks like it's a-about to be all the m-more worth it. He really does love you.H-Have fun!"

"What do you-"

She was cut off before even finishing her sentence, swung up into Neji's arms and lifted high in the air as he bounded to the tree tops.

* * *

She vaguely heard a fit of giggles behind her. And then there was nothing.

Just him. And the cold wind created by his rapid motion through the winter air.

She shivered.

* * *

He had expected protest. Or even a complaint at the very least.

But she shivered and drew her arms up around his neck, clinging to him as if she would fall (and not be able to ninja jump her way out of it) if he let her go. His grip tightened and he slowed his pace the slightest amount. He was certainly eager, particularly his lower half, but he was patient. Still, feeling even the smallest movement was leading his mind places.

Just as he made the last bound before reaching the cabin, he felt Temari's arms tighten around his neck, pulling him as close as possible. He felt her gentle breath on his neck and then his ear before hearing words that nearly caused him to crash land in front of their destination.

_"I trust you, Neji-kun"_

* * *

The genius caught his footing in time and pulled Temari closer to himself. He brushed her forehead with his lips, gently adjusting her so that she was looking up at him.

Cautiously, he began walking to the front door of the cabin. He went slowly, not allowing his eyes to leave hers. He was attempting to communicate reassurance and comfort to her and reassure her with his eyes. He was also searching her teal orbs for any sign of terror. He saw none.

* * *

Neji impatiently dealt with the front door, kicking it closed behind them. As he took her through the living room and down the hallway to finally come to a halt at the master bedroom door, he could feel her heartbeat pick up considerably.

He held her with one arm and caressed her face. After she gave a slight nod, he used his free hand to open the door and stepped across the threshold. Their senses were assailed almost immediately and pure arousal thrummed through Neji's veins. _DAMN whoever set this up..._

The bedroom door was soon the second victim of the groom's foot and it closed with a very loud thud. He slowly lowered his bride to the ground, allowing her to orient herself before letting her go. He turned for a few seconds to lock the door. But after that, his attention did not leave Temari. Out of the corner of her eye, Temari saw Hinata had done as she'd asked-there was a towel laying across the bed, right about where her hips would land.

* * *

He came to her. She was standing before the window, encased in moonlight and more enchanting than any goddess of myth. He approached her slowly and gently drew their bodies together. She came willingly into his grasp and they stood in silence, listening to each other's breath.

He held her as long as he could, wanting this moment to last forever. After a while, he pulled back to look at her. His thumb brushed her lower lip and then her shoulder, halting at the center of her collarbone. He kissed her then, not revealing the hunger she had awakened in him quite yet. She may be a rough 'n tough Wind user but he knew some unbidden memories might resurface.

Their kisses were slow and gentle, savoring and exploring of this building passion. Neji upped the tempo, tipping her head back and parting her lips firmly with his tongue. Hers was ready to meet it, and his hands slid down to her lower back, drawing her closer. When there hips met and his readiness brushed her in the slightest way, it was her natural reaction to jerk away, causing the kissing to break.

They stood in the same position, mouths now separated with Temari looking away.

Suddenly, he gently turned her head to face him and, with their faces mere inches apart, he whispered

"We don't have to consummate this tonight, Temari-chan. If you are tired from today or if you still need time to adjust to intimacies, we will only go as far as you want"

Her core was touched. By law, he had the right to her body. But he was still willing to wait for her to want it too. That meant he wanted it to mean as much to her as it did to him.

"Y-You would really wait, even though it's our wedding night?"

He nodded without hesitation, already thinking of ways to calm himself down so that he could sleep by her without losing his sanity.

She stared at him for a few more seconds and then smiled, her decision made.

"Well then, I-" Neji began.

The genius hushed as an index finger pressed down on his lips.

"Can I let you in on a little secret?"

He nodded.

Temari's breath brushed his ear as she whispered:

" I can't get this dress off by myself"

* * *

Those words alone drew a low groan from Neji. His eyes widened in shock as his now somewhat dazed mind took in the implications of her statement;she had picked the dress out weeks ago. Which meant she had wanted to give herself into his trust for a good while. That also meant that she wanted to-

There were no more thoughts. He hungrily resumed plundering her mouth. Knowing she wanted this too, his control plummeted dangerously low. With no hesitation, he moved his mouth along her jawline to her ears and then her neck.

He had been right earlier. Her skin was lush and velvety. And he needed to feel more of it. _ALL of it_

He began attempting to undue the dress but found his hands clueless.

Neji leaned back and caught the woman in his arms giving him a lovely, devious grin. As he ran his hands along her back, he realized he didn't even know what he was trying to undo. So he kissed her once more and suddenly was behind her.

"My my my...this is quite a contraption" he whispered, untying the first hold on the corseted back.

"I don't suppose you'd be very happy if I just rip all of these damned strings?" he sighed, his hands shaking slightly as he fumbled with the second one.

She shook her head in response, laughing softly. He kissed her bare shoulders as his hands worked their way down her corset.

When nearly half was undone, Neji proceeded downward from kissing her shoulders, pressing his lips against the skin his hands had just moments before made bare. She made little sound, though she shivered when his lips and tongue caressed certain spots on her back.

_Thank goodness I asked Hiashi for advice_

His control was waning fast. The very mention of her desire for him to help her undress had long overrode his normal sense of control. And when her back was bared to him, he growled in frustration when the dress didn't fall off.

* * *

Temari gasped as the final string was undone by his warm fingers; he was much quicker than she thought.

The garment was very loose now and nearly all of her back was revealed to him. His hands softly continued to roam and stroke the newly discovered flesh. When she began to shake, as if frightened, his arms flew to her shoulders and began massaging them.

_Help her relax._ Hiashi's advice came back to him.

"Shhhh Temari" he said gently. She allowed him to continue most of the way down her back. He was kneading the small of her back when his member jumped to attention as Temari whimpered for him. He inhaled sharply. Since the cursed strings were undone now, Neji hesitantly slipped his hands underneath the garment, leaving them to rest on her bare hips. Her breathing hitched for only a second before she rolled into his hands. She was so warm and _Oh Kami, he needed to see more._Slowly, he turned her around and gently pushed her against the wall, eyes still intent on hers.

He was trying to ignore his demanding other half, as he always had before. He drew closer to her, bringing their bodies together again. He caressed her face, though he desperately wanted to tear the dress off of her. Her hands reached out and unbuttoned his shirt before exploring his chest and lower abdomen intimately.

Neji revealed his hunger for her as he moaned into the kiss they shared.

For the first time, Temari felt his vulnerability pressing into her thigh. Her heart beat picked up as her mind flashed back and-

Before she could be scared, a pale hand took her cheek in its palm and her husband, frantic and needing panted:

"T-Temari-chan.. I'm going as slow as I can. And I-I want you to b-be willing. But I need you on the bed..._now"_

The pleading edge in his voice told her that he wasn't commanding her. Though his gaze was heady was filled with lust, she also recognized that his emphasis was out of need rather than domination.

Before she had even made her decision, her head nodded in the slightest way and her mouth was filled with his tongue again, his moan reverberating throughout her body. And she felt herself being lifted. It was a matter of seconds before she tore away the one button on his pants. Neji himself slid his remaining garments down and kicked them away.

He had placed her on the edge of the bed and she took the opportunity to shyly scan him from head to toe. He was toned to near perfection, with scars marring many places on his body. A shinobi-husband indeed. As she took in the prominent evidence of lust between his legs-lust she herself had caused-she blushed and realized that he was still looking down at her.

He let her look him over as long as he could, which amounted to only a few seconds. He'd never felt something like this. His mind had demanded things before but his body...never. And now, he found himself driven by a force he did not know he could possess. His body was, for once, in control and seemed intent on letting all those years of restraint out.

* * *

She only got to see him in his full, naked glory for a few seconds before he lifted her again. This time, he did not leave her but lowered her down to the bed with himself on top of her.

A considerably less in-control Neji was looking her in the eyes again.

His hand was on the top hem of her gown and, somehow, she knew what his eyes sought: permission.

Even now, with her two good tugs away from being completely bared to him, he was willing to stop. She blushingly glanced at his erection again before meeting his eyes with an attempt at her usual confident smirk.

She took his hand with hers and gently guided them to the hem just under her shoulders and then held her arms up.

Trembling hands yanked the wedding dress to her waist.

Seeing her breasts, he found they fit her perfectly. Remnants of her life long tan still remained, though she was a bit paler now that she did not dwell in the desert. He realized he was staring and a slight red color found its way to his cheeks.

He caught the confident glint in Temari's eye. For the first time, he was slightly embarrassed at his lack of experience in these matters. He'd dreamed of touching her this way for so long but...

Suddenly, her hand was on his and was gently guiding it toward her right breast. His member strained even more painfully when he felt her shiver from his palm's contact.

"Neji. It's okay. Go ahead, e-explore me" she whispered. She pushed her breast into his hand. This was going faaaaaaar beyond his area of expertise..

_"Every pair of breasts are different, so I cannot help you much in this matter either. She'll let you know when you do the right thing"_

His all knowing uncle's advice once again. _Great, but_ _what if she didn't..._

His doubt was cut off as her arms encircled his neck, pulling him down into a smothering, passionate kiss.

Almost instinctively, his hand moved to cup the fullness of her breast, gently squeezing and exploring it.

Her first low, aroused moan caught him off guard. When he finally registered what it was, he answered with one of his own.

He wanted to hear it again, so he tried caressing her again in the same manner but no response came.

He broke their passionate lip contact to look at her before bending his head to nibble at her collarbone and then cautiously move lower to kiss her breasts. One spot in the middle, he saw, seemed to be different than the rest of the breast; it was raised in a small bump.

Curiously, he let his tongue pass over it.

* * *

Temari could tell her husband was nervous, if only the slightest bit. He was doing well so far, though he had stared at her breasts for nearly a minute.

She was still grappling with the urge to push him off her. So far, she hadn't been frightened,only a little embarrassed,thanks to his attentions. But what if-

Her fears were cut short as a shot of pleasure coursed through her veins. She moaned and, before she could stop herself, let her hands fly to his head to hold him at her nipple.

He seemed to understand, adjusting so that his mouth encased the nipple and his other hand came to caress her other breast. Almost naturally, he found the nipple again and began to suckle, tightening his mouth around the sensitive peak.

None of the other men had even taken time with her breasts-they'd only wanted one thing after all. But this man wanted her. All of her. Not just physically but emotionally and-

Suddenly, Temari was aware of the cool chill of air on her hips and even lower places.

She opened her eyes to see white, fierce orbs scanning her in full nakedness.

This was, she knew, her last chance to stop him.

* * *

He leaned back to observe her stunning body. She was indeed curvy, but toned at the same time. Seeing this was nothing compared to the wedding dress, though if he weren't so driven by his other brain, he was sure he would have fainted again. To have her naked and trusting him in his bed made his head spin. And his need nearly drove him over the edge. After devouring every inch of her skin with his eyes, his eyes flew to her face again. He found her face red and turned to the side, eyes closed.

"Temari"

The woman beneath him opened her eyes. Beneath her embarrassment, he saw true terror.

Neji used the last bit of his will to quadruple check she wasn't terrified. This was her last chance, if he didn't stop-

Her arms reached out to him. "Neji" she simpered.

* * *

Temari welcomed Neji as he aligned himself with her on a horizontal plane. He pinned her gently while his hips sought hers out. One of his hands found her thighs and caressed them. She unconsciously drew her legs closer together.

Her mind cried out for her to fight him. To make him go away. That he would hurt her. For a moment, she was reaching to push him away. It was taking all her will not to fight him. She didn't want to fight anymore. She loved him. Yet, her hand was almost in position to kill-

" I need you, my love. I need you so much... but for more than this" he whispered huskily in her ear.

Her unpinned hand froze in mid-air. And she let her body take over, her legs submissively parting to his hand.

* * *

As long as he had denied it, Neji could not wait any longer. He released the breast he had been tonguing to moan:

"Te-Temari-chan I-"

"Mmmmm" was her only response. She knew his need instinctively, inhaled in preparation and widened the V in her legs. His hips slid further up.

She needed him; this very new tingling, she knew, would not subside until they were joined.. Their pinned hands intertwined as he slid inside her.

* * *

Neji felt his tip slide into her with ease. He didn't get much further before he met a resistant barrier. Pure, unbridled, primal instinct flooded his senses and he thrust deeply for the first time. Her membrane gave way to his inexperienced thrust and he heard Temari give a loud whimper. Before he could stop himself, Neji thrust a second time, groaning deeply as he filled her, becoming one with her.

The woman beneath him cried out and he felt a tight squeeze on his hand. His eyes flew to her face as his third thrust finished.

Seeing tears, Neji ceased all movement immediately. He was able to hold off his next thrust for only milliseconds, cringing as she whined under him. He felt awful but he just couldn't stop-

She had lifted her hips against him in that moment, giving him gentle encouragement to continue.

He moaned at the sudden movement around his throbbing member and began caressing her lips with his own, attempting to apologize for and distract from the pain he was causing her lower region. The salty taste of saline overwhelmed his tongue.

Soon, his thrusting became desperate and he thought to bury himself inside her forever.

* * *

The searing heat of his first thrust taking her virginity was more painful than the bride had expected. She had recoiled automatically but he had continued with his frantic thrusting. Those hurt more at first, causing friction against the spot her hymen had been only moments before. She had wanted him to stop. Soon, though, the pain receded somewhat and she was given a little taste of the pleasure to come in future sessions.

* * *

Neji's first climax came within only a two minutes of entering his bride, though he wasn't embarrassed in the least. The first time was a learning experience if anything.

As the Hyuuga genius' mind gently fell back down onto this planet, he desperately tried to recall something about something called 'Jyuuken' but didn't have the faintest idea what it was.

Next, he regained enough senses to feel soft, light fingers gently running through his hair. He let out a soft, contented sigh. Still a little foggy, a soft noise from above him signaled he wasn't alone.

His mind finally caught up and he glanced around frantically, trying to determine if everything that just happened had been a dream or not.

He found himself collapsed on top of a beautiful, flushed body where his head had been resting on her left breast. He scanned the length of her, trying to drink in every detail. A quiet "like what you see?" shook him out of his trance. His eyes met teal ones, still a little wet. He blushed profusely at being caught admiring her form.

But she _was_ his wife, especially after what they had just shared moments before.

His heart raced again as he realized that she was smiling.

Smiling at him. She had to be, or so he hoped with all his being. He nodded in answer to her query.

The newly non-virgin Neji started to pull back when he noticed the red substance coloring her thighs, the towel (which he hadn't cared to notice before) and even some of his male part.

"Temari, I-I'm so sorry. I didn't realize it would hurt quite that much-

He rained kisses on her tear-stained cheeks, whispering apologies over and over again.

* * *

Temari exhaled in emptiness when Neji withdrew from her. But they were sure to be one again soon and she found herself pleased with the thought.

His apologies caught her off guard. He would have been apologizing until sunrise had she not hushed him, moving beneath him only slightly.

"Neji. I knew the pain would come. There was more than I expected but it's all over now."

She realized he still wasn't satisfied and she met his gaze, the tip of her nose gently touching his.

* * *

"I-I need to clean up, Neji-kun" Temari said, attempting to sit up and swing her legs over the bed.

Her husband growled lightly, pushing her back down.

"I will wash you" was all he said as he stood and entered the bathroom.

The blonde blushed anew when Neji wiped the blood off of every part, even lifting her thighs.

He threw the rag unsparingly on the floor, joining the woman who would now grace his bed nightly.

He was still a little upset at the lack of control he had shown. Temari sensed his uneasiness as she drew close to him.

"Hyuuga Neji. I am laying completely naked with my husband who has just given me some pain for a moment, but will give me a lifetime of love and pleasure. Some men wanted me naked underneath them, but to give me a moment of pleasure and a lifetime of hurt and pain. Which is better?"

She was right. Again, he allowed his gaze to devour her entire length. He had been so vulnerable while taking her, completely unaware of his surroundings for the first time since he was three. And yet, it had been freeing all the same...

The look in his eyes astonished her. They had just made love but, as his eyes found her nakedness again and again, she realized that he _loved_ every part of her as well.

Hearing her speak of their future seemed to satisfy him. He felt life thrum in his veins as never before and his future became more than missions and mastering the next level of Jyuuken.

She fell sleep beside him, still without a thing to cover her.

He took a last look at her.

Yes, he had much more to look forward to than training indeed.

* * *

FINALLY. I hope you all liked it (there will be a short epilogue)

Reviews & Constructive Criticism welcomed. Thanks!


	25. Epilogue

Neji seemed to be nearly flying through the canopy. Most of the shinobi with whom he went on missions with now knew to not even bother trying to keep his pace on the way back to Konoha. He would beat them back by at least an hour every time.

No one ever really mentioned it; all the men were well aware that they would do the same if they were Neji. He was a little more at ease now and his skills had increased nearly double fold in the past two years. He could joke around with the shinobi on his missions now and he was a little warmer to light heartedness.

The guys always tried to include him. But after months of pushing him to go try a couple of their favorite girls at various places-wherever their missions took them-his quiet negative response had killed the most persistent after a year. The Hyuuga was still content to meditate or set up camp while the other men relieved their lusts.

Only she could tempt him to bed her; only her siren call got his blood pumping. Even when he was thousands of miles away, it was only her he saw.

* * *

Neji couldn't hide his excited final burst of speed as Konoha's main gate came into view. His mind had kindly brought forth the last time he had been one with his wife, with his beautiful Temari. Nearly three months it had been since he had seen her, held her, spoken with her, sparred with her, made love with her...just simply enjoyed her presence. His mind flashed back to the last time and as he sprang up toward semi-cool spring night sky he couldn't help but grin.

_Temari had been quite the little vixen all day. Having been separated from him for nearly three days due to preparations with Hinata's wedding, she and Neji saw each other the next time while outside on the grounds as it was his turn to survey the damage done by a recent storm and she had been teasing him all the while. Then she hadn't agreed to go back to their cabin for lunch, opting instead to join Hanabi and Hiashi. _

_He had wanted to drag her back there and make her scream (as she so often did) and to hell if they were in front of his elder, especially knowing he had a long mission coming up soon._

_So when they were both summoned to Hiashi's office later and they were told he would be at least a fifteen minutes, he had her under him in two seconds flat after the servant had shut the door._

He still couldn't believe that he had lost his head so much as to have sex with his wife on top of _Hiashi-sama's_ desk and in the middle of the day nonetheless. He remembered her reaction, though, and his heart pounded inside his chest.

He anxiously pushed himself to go faster. Those gates would _never_ be close enough for him until he was back in her arms.

He almost shouted for joy as he crossed the gates. The Hokage hated to be disturbed after midnight and by the looks of the moon it was nearly 2 in the morning.

He greatly looked forward to waking his wife. This last one had been his longest mission since their marriage.

_Yes. The Hokage could wait._

* * *

There was only a gentle breeze as he landed on the window sill of the bedroom. He was sure she would be asleep and he would actually surprise her.

He crept silently toward the bed. The first thing he saw was a tan,bare leg and his gaze followed it up until it disappeared into a tangle of white bed sheets.

He felt like a nervous schoolboy all over again. But his lust soon overrode his nervousness and he swiftly got on the bed, crawling toward her quickly and quietly.

Then, he realized, a pair of teal eyes were observing him. He almost jumped back the realization was so sudden.

She grinned at his surprise and whispered "Welcome home, I've been waiting" before reaching up to draw him to her.

And he came fervently. His mouth found hers and she soon began stripping him, as if she would fall apart if he wasn't naked soon.

"How did you know-" he breathed out between furious kisses.

"Later" she murmured.

He wasn't in any position to argue. He was soon naked and his hands sought out what still separated them from being joined.

Only the white sheet was in the way, but he found she had managed to entangle herself in it quite thoroughly.

He groaned as he made eye contact with her but she only smirked.

Frustrated, he grabbed the skin that he could see-her bare leg- and began kissing at the knee. When he reached the highest uncovered point, he came up over her again and slipped two fingers into the entangled mess of sheets. He had not mapped her body in a long while, but he soon found the place he was looking for and a very prominent and fluid excitement met his fingers.

"Mmmmm. What's got you so excited, my little vixen?" he questioned. He couldn't wait much longer but he couldn't resist teasing her.

His eyes sought hers and she gazed back with unmistakable passion.

"I could ask you the same thing" she whispered.

He stroked her wetness and when her panting turned to begging, he realized he would have to tear the sheets off of her.

And he did, moaning loudly as his body was finally allowed to be fully against hers.

_Oh well...six sets of sheets in a little over two years isn't that bad right?_ He threw the sheets off the bed and there was only her and him. She was completely naked and completely ready. He raked his hands over her curves, allowing his eyes to travel up and down the full length of her.

"How I missed you, Temari-chan" he groaned.

" I hadn't guessed"

She pulled his head to her breasts in that moment and he forgot that he had ever left. All the cruelness, all the hatred, all the emotional grime of the mission fell way.

He almost asked if anything was wrong when he took a nipple in his mouth one flick of his tongue brought her to nearly screaming.

His hands roamed her lower half and he was about to enter her when suddenly, something was different.

His abrupt stop made her protest loudly but he was too preoccupied with a very different chakra from the one he knew so well.

It seemed to be emanating from her abdomen, which looked just as lovely as ever. But he was alarmed-that only happened if the person was extremely sick or diseased.

He looked up at her face.

"Temari what's wr-"

"_Now now"_ was her only response and her eyes pleaded with him. When he hesitated her legs spread and came around his hips, pulling him down on top of her.

He obliged, forgetting everything in oblivion as he entered her and their cries mingled together in the cool night air.

* * *

His climax had come some time ago, but he had yet to withdraw from her.

When he was on top, she always welcomed him atop her as long as he wanted. They didn't speak; only silence was necessary after what they shared.

But in the hazy afterglow of love-making, his awareness returned and along with it his concern.

He lifted himself up but hovered over her. She met his eyes with a warm, affectionate gaze and an even more genuine smile.

He couldn't help but return it and she reached up to stroke his face.

His eyes drifted lower to her belly and then returned to hers, looking at her curiously.

Her smile had not faded. She gave a slight "go ahead" nod and both of his hands were stroking, roaming her stomach immediately.

She was content to watch his eyebrows furrow in confusion as he tried to make sense of it.

"Temari-chan...h-how long?" he didn't want to ask the question. But he had to know...if he was going to lose her...

"Um...about three months now, I think" she replied. He couldn't understand why she was still smiling.

He'd never thought about losing her to a disease. Maybe to a mission but never...

He didn't have time to retain control and a single tear rolled down his cheek.

Temari's smile vanished immediately and she got up on her knees, cupping his face in her hands.

"Neji-kun, what's the matter? I-I thought you'd be...excited?"

The hurt expression that crossed his face hit her hard.

"You thought I would be _excited _about you dying?"

What sort of monster did his wife think she was.

"Dying, Neji I never-" understanding flashed upon through her features and she began kissing him.

"Neji-kun, I'm not dying. It's exactly the opposite actually" she cooed, pulling back to gaze up into his eyes.

"W-What-"

She laid back down beneath him once more and he couldn't help taking her nakedness in again and again with his eyes.

"See for yourself."

He stared at her stomach again for nearly a minute.

"No, Neji. _See_"

His mind finally caught up. "_Byakugan"_ he whispered. Temari held as still as she could.

His piercing gaze searched her stomach. Suddenly, everything became clear.

"Oh...wow..." he gasped in amazement.

She watched his expressions with amazement, gladness filling her heart as she watched the tenderness and affection that filled every feature of his face.

He soon bent down and began stroking and licking and kissing the right side of her stomach, where she knew the baby must be.

He deactivated his eyes soon enough and only when Temari giggled did he remember that he wasn't alone.

"Temari you-you're..." he cut off, unable to express it.

"There's a smaller person in there" was finally what he came out with.

She exploded in delightful laughter.

"I know, my love. Trust me, it's been giving quite a rough time over the last month."

"So you're about three months along? You don't even look-"

"Oh, it's coming Neji. It's a blessing that I still look this good, though the weight gain should pick up this month"

Neji sit back on the bed. This was a lot to take in.

"I'm going to be a..." he didn't even know how to finish it.

"A father, Neji. Believe me when I say you are the only one I am capable of having anything to do with this "smaller person in there."

She had been half teasing but the look of love that passed between them made him draw her to his side.

"I'm sorry I missed so much of the first part" he whispered.

"Not at all, Neji. All you've missed is quite a bit of vomit" she assured him.

He pulled her closer. "Fill me in on everything"

She knew by his voice that she had his full attention.

"W-Well. At first when my period was missing I thought I might just be stressed out from missing you so much. B-But after the second one I had the Hokage personally check me and confirm my suspicions. I've only had two appointments since then and there's not a whole lot to tell you that you didn't just see."

He snuggled closer. She was carrying his child. She had been so precious to him and now she was precious in a different light. This would mean giving up the way of life she loved so much for a year at least if not more.

"Are you...disappointed?"

They hadn't even discussed trying to get pregnant yet. They had agreed that discussing it after two or three years of marriage would be a good time. They were only three months past their second anniversary what if she had wanted-"

She turned to face him. "Neji, I am soooo excited. And even more excited to share this with you"

The smirks were not present nor the light teasing tone. What she had said was genuine and Neji felt it deep in his soul.

They laid together chatting for a little while.

"You know, it's gonna be hard to contain our laughter around Hiashi-sama for a while" Temari mentioned, tracing circles on her husbands chest.

"Why is that?"

"This child was conceived on top of his desk" she stated as seriously as possible before bursting into another fit of laughter.

"Oh my...Temari..." he joined her in laughter.

"The timeline fits perfectly. And you were...rather passionate, as I recall" she stated, gasping in delight as she was flipped under him again.

"You had eluded me for three days and three nights. I wasn't having it. You're too damned attractive" he growled.

She shivered beneath him and he couldn't help but kiss her again, savoring her taste.

"Say...is it you know...okay to...while you're...?"

She didn't answer but rolled her body against his instead, enticing him to become one with her again.

Neji didn't hesitate.

* * *

Some time later, the genius lay with a sleeping, pregnant wife curled at his side.

The sun was breaking through the sky and the birds were just stirring. As exhausted as he should be, he couldn't sleep.

They had come together twice more before she had fallen asleep at his side; she clung to him still.

It was amazing to him, how well he knew her and yet there would always be more to learn and to explore.

He sighed gently, willing sleep to overtake him.

He recalled the first conversation he had had with his uncle after his wedding night.

"_You know nephew, you've never quite been able to overcome my skill. Now you will."_

_"But Hiashi-sama, most ninja reach their ceiling around 18 and only improve minimally and gradually from there. I am already 22, how can you be so sure?"_

_"Because a Hyuuga male's system is inclined differently than most ninja. For so long, we withdraw into ourselves and fight only because it's our mission. After we settle with a mate, whether of our choosing or not, something changes after we make a bond like that. Our deeply internal motivation is changed and we adapt to the need to protect a person with whom we have bonded on the deepest level. And so our skill increases." _

His uncle had been right. Even before marrying Temari, his stamina had been improving. And now he had surpassed Hiashi as the most powerful fighter in the clan.

As he turned to curl into his wife's form and encase her with his arms wrapped around his stomach, he couldn't help but be astonished by how blessed he was.

His last waking thought was that he was free. Not free in quite the same way he had always lusted after, but freer than he ever imagined.

_Free_

* * *

And that wraps that up, folks. Thanks for reading! :) Cheesy enough for ya?

-Pi-chan


End file.
